Confusões em Família
by Otacraze92
Summary: Os dias naquele colégio, a partir daquele momento, seriam como uma pequena reunião de família. Kyouya x OC; Hikaru x OC.
1. Volta às aulas

_**Summary:**__ "Os dias naquele colégio, a partir daquele momento, seriam como uma pequena reunião de família." Kyouya x OC; Hikaru x OC._

* * *

E de repente ela estava lá, na carteira diante de Tamaki, como se sempre tivesse se sentado lá. Ele não sabia o motivo, mas o cabelo ruivo e encaracolado dela, o perfume, o jeito, tudo dela lhe parecia familiar. A próxima aula começou e o professor fez a chamada. O nome, a voz… Por que Tamaki os conhecia tão bem? Mas não importava o quanto tentasse se lembrar, sua memória não ajudava. Ela continuava um enigma para ele.

O dia passou e as atividades do clube começaram, mas Tamaki continuava tentando se lembrar de onde conhecia a jovem. Ele estava tão concentrado que todos no clube podiam jurar que havia fumaça saindo da cabeça do rei, que só foi tirado de seus devaneios quando uma bola entrou pela janela e foi parar do outro lado da sala. Ao lado de Tono estavam os cacos de vidro.

Tamaki colocou a cabeça para fora, apoiando as mãos na janela e procurando o responsável por aquilo. Seus olhos encontraram a mesma garota de antes, correndo para dentro do prédio como se fosse se esconder. Só naquele momento que o loiro reparou em como ela estava vestida. Era no mesmo estilo de Haruhi no primeiro dia de aula, o que fez um arrepio correr por suas costas. Então seu olhar foi atraído por outra pessoa.

Parecia ser um garoto e também não trajava o uniforme. Corria logo atrás da ruiva e os dois pareciam se divertir. Mais uma vez Tamaki sentiu que conhecia aquele ser de cabelos loiros e enrolados que iam até o meio das costas, aquele jeito de se vestir. Se pudesse olhá-lo de perto, com certeza acharia mais coisas familiares.

Os dois entraram no prédio, o que impediu que Tamaki continuasse os observando, então ele se virou para o clube. As clientes haviam se assustado e por isso estavam juntas em um canto, os integrantes tentavam acalmá-las ao mesmo tempo em que tentavam achar uma explicação para o ocorrido. Mas Haruhi não estavam com eles.

- Você está sangrando, _senpai_… – a voz da garota veio do seu lado, o assustando. Ela varria o chão.

- Ah… – ele olhou para as mãos. Havia se cortado na hora em que se apoiara na janela – Vou até a enfermaria, nesse caso.

Ele foi até a porta e estava prestes a abri-la quando alguém a derrubou em cima dele. Naquele momento, suas mãos eram as partes mais intactas de seu corpo. Então alguém, provavelmente o responsável, falou e a voz surpreendeu Tamaki. Era da garota ruiva.

- Podem devolver nossa bola?

Tamaki sentiu que alguém saíra de cima da porta, pois o peso sobre ele havia diminuído. Não demorou até a porta ser removida também, o que deu a Tamaki a chance de se levantar e se virar para as pessoas que haviam acabado de entrar. Mas não conseguiu vê-las direito, pois Mori o levantou do chão e o carregou até a enfermaria.

- Desculpem – disse Kyouya, analisando a garota ruiva com os cabelos presos em duas tranças –, mas quem são vocês?

- Ela pediu a bola, quatro-olhos. – o olhar de Kyouya se desviou para a fonte da voz, encontrando um garoto pouco menor do que Haruhi, com o cabelo encaracolado loiro preso em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo.

- Vocês nos causaram prejuízos e terão de pagar. – Kyouya simplesmente o havia ignorado.

- Tudo bem, quanto é? – a ruiva estalou os dedos e um homem de terno apareceu pouco atrás dela.

Kyouya não respondeu.

- Ah, tanto faz. É muito caso por uma bola. – o loiro deu as costas e saiu, mas a ruiva não foi atrás.

Ela havia notado dois olhares em sua direção e agora olhava de volta. Eram os gêmeos, surpresos por de alguma forma ela se parecer tanto com eles. O mesmo tom do cabelo, a mesma cor dos olhos, o mesmo jeito rebelde de falar. E eles podiam sentir que havia mais alguma coisa que os ligava, mas não sabiam dizer o que era. Então a garota desviou o olhar e se retirou, logo alcançando o garotinho loiro. O homem de terno já havia saído há algum tempo.

- Kyouya-_senpai_… Quem eram eles? – Haruhi já tinha acabado a limpeza e se juntou aos amigos.

- Não sei, Haruhi. Mas aquela garota… Ela está na minha sala, creio.

Silêncio.

- Muito bem, agora que passou, quero que todos esqueçam essa história. – o moreno se virou para o resto do grupo ao começar a falar.

Não havia muito tempo de funcionamento sobrando, então a maioria das clientes já tinha se retirado, principalmente depois do incidente do dia. Isso dava certa liberdade aos Hosts. Kaoru e Hikaru, por exemplo, ficaram discutindo sobre o ocorrido, enquanto Kyouya e Haruhi foram ver Tamaki na enfermaria. Mori, já de volta havia algum tempo, estava sentado no mesmo sofá de Hani, vendo-o comer doces ao mesmo tempo em que atendiam ao restante das clientes.

- Tamaki. – Kyouya entrou na enfermaria e foi direto até o loiro. Haruhi vinha atrás – Como está?

- Ah, Kyouya! Haha, estou bem melhor! Mas… Quem entrou no clube naquela hora?

- Um garotinho loiro e a menina ruiva da nossa sala.

- Ela parecia muito com os gêmeos, não acham? – o comentário veio de Haruhi, o que fez Tamaki finalmente notá-la.

- Ah, você veio ver o papai! Quanta consideração! – Tamaki pareceu se emocionar.

- Parecer com os gêmeos… – o loiro havia sido ignorado. Kyouya continuou – Na verdade, parece mesmo. E o rapaz se parecia com você, Tamaki. – _"Claro, de aparência…"_

Aquilo fez os olhos do loiro se arregalarem.

- Alguma coisa errada, _senpai_? – a voz de Haruhi o trouxe de volta à realidade.

- Ah, nada. Mas acho que sei quem são…

Quando ele acabou de falar, a dupla em questão entrou e foi até o trio.

- Então finalmente notou, huh? – eles disseram em uníssono.


	2. Encontros com os novatos

- Então finalmente notou, huh? – eles disseram em uníssono.

- Por que não avisaram que iam se mudar para cá? – Tamaki olhava da ruiva para o loiro.

- Porque daí, Tamaki querido, não teria a menor graça. – a ruiva sorriu ao terminar de falar.

- E vão ficar onde? – Tamaki parecia desconfortável com a história.

- Na casa principal. – o loiro desconhecido sorriu satisfeito.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Tamaki sentiu-se desmoronar.

- Pode nos visitar quando quiser, Tamaki. – a ruiva sorria como se tudo aquilo fosse muito engraçado – Mas nós acabamos de chegar da França, então nos receba melhor do que isso.

- Desculpem, mas quem são vocês? – Haruhi olhava da ruiva para o loiro e então para Tamaki.

- Oh, quanta falta de educação a nossa, não? – a ruiva riu.

- Esperem. – disse Tamaki, se recompondo.

- O que foi, _senpai_? – Haruhi virou-se para ele, sem entender.

- Deixem as apresentações para quando o Host inteiro estiver presente.

Dito isso, Tamaki se retirou. Não demorou muito para que os outros quatro fizessem o mesmo. Do lado de fora estavam os anfitriões que restavam, esperando. A ruiva olhou cada um da cabeça aos pés, sem demonstrar reação alguma. A partir dali, ela estava no mundo de Tamaki, as regras do jogo eram dadas por ele, então ela precisava ser cuidadosa o máximo possível.

Já o loiro que a acompanhava não parecia pensar igual. Olhou desinteressadamente para cada um dos anfitriões, sem se demorar muito. E logo seguiu por um caminho diferente daquele que os Hosts seguiam. Ia sozinho, sem se importar. Precisava passar na sala do diretor desde o começo do dia e já havia demorado muito para tal.

A ruiva, notando que o loiro se afastava, foi até ele.

- Indo ver o diretor? – ela sorriu.

- É. – não havia emoção na voz do outro.

- O que acha que ele vai dizer sobre isso?

- Você quer dizer sobre ficarmos na casa principal? – o loiro olhou para ela.

- É. Quero dizer, Tamaki é o filho mais velho dele e está na secundária, enquanto nós vamos ficar na principal.

- E daí? Aquele idiota nunca foi um bom herdeiro mesmo. A família pode prosperar muito mais se eu herdar os negócios.

A ruiva riu, parando somente ao notar que haviam chegado no local desejado. Bateu algumas vezes na porta, recebendo um "entre" indiferente de alguém lá dentro. Ela abriu a porta e, sorrindo animadamente, entrou.

- Oi, titio! Chegamos!

O loiro entrou mais discretamente.

- Oi, pai.

O diretor se levantou, sorrindo gentilmente.

- Por que não vieram antes? Tamaki já sabe que chegaram?

O loirinho riu.

- Ele está se roendo de inveja por ficarmos na casa principal! – e sorriu satisfeito.

O diretor suspirou.

- Ficaram se gabando de poder ficar na casa principal… Já imaginava. E o que estão achando da escola?

- Ih, olha… Sinceramente, tem cada clube… O do Tamaki, por exemplo. Que raio é aquilo? – a ruiva cruzou o braço diante do corpo.

- Aquele é um clube que o próprio Tamaki fundou. Chama-se "Host Club". – o diretor voltou a se sentar ao responder.

A ruiva riu.

- Combina com ele. Não mudou nadinha…

- E como foram esses três anos sem ele lá na França? – o diretor tinha as mãos apoiadas na mesa.

- Fantásticos. Pude viver em paz sem ouvir aquela coisa se lamentando por qualquer probleminha… – o loiro se pôs ao lado da ruiva – Se bem que era legal quando éramos menores…

O diretor sorriu.

- Bom, eu tenho trabalho agora, se não se incomodam.

- E eu achando que você era o cara mais folgado daqui… Então até mais tarde, oji-san. – a ruiva sorriu. _(N/A: oji-san = tio em japonês. Não confundam com "ojii-san", por favor…)_

O diretor sorriu de volta e logo os dois tinham saído. Pareciam felizes por alguma razão, assim como o diretor. Os dias naquele colégio, a partir daquele momento, seriam como uma pequena reunião de família. Pensando nisso, a ruiva sorriu. O loiro que a acompanhava notou, estranhando.

- Sorrindo por que? Ficou tão feliz já no primeiro dia de aula?

- Ah, não é isso. Estava só pensando… Os dias vão ser bem mais interessante daqui para frente… Não acha? Principalmente por causa do Tamaki e seus amiguinhos…

O loiro sorriu de canto.

- Sim. E você provavelmente será quem vai ser divertir mais.

A ruiva riu.

- Ora, ora… Achamos vocês. – a frase em uníssono veio de trás da dupla.

Imediatamente eles se viraram, um tanto surpresos.

- Ah, são apenas os gêmeos. – a ruiva sorriu de forma arrogante – Queriam tanto assim nos achar?


	3. Nervos a flor da pele

- Ah, são apenas os gêmeos. – a ruiva sorriu de forma arrogante, cruzando os braços – Queriam tanto assim nos achar?

O sorriso dela pareceu irritá-los.

- Nós ouvimos a conversa de vocês com o diretor. – Kaoru começou a falar.

- De onde conhecem o Tono? – Hikaru completou.

- Não vimos vocês. Isso significa que não ouviram tudo, não é mesmo? – a ruiva ignorou a fala dos gêmeos.

- Tsc. Uma aluna nova aqui achando que já conhece tudo… Isso é irritante. –Hikaru tinha uma expressão irritada.

- Tem razão… Quem sou eu para tratar alunos mais novos dessa forma, não é? Mesmo estando uma série abaixo, estão aqui há mais tempo… Eu deveria ter mais respeito… Sinto muito. – apesar das palavras, ela ainda sorria de forma meio arrogante.

- Não exagere. Não queremos irritar o diretor no primeiro dia. – o loiro tocou de leve no braço da ruiva.

- Pois bem. Amanhã terão alguma resposta. Até lá, tentem não fazer loucuras para conseguirem alguma informação. – a ruiva acenou e se virou, indo embora.

O loiro que a acompanhava fez o mesmo.

- Quem eles pensam que são…? Aquela ruiva metida…! – Hikaru fechava os punhos com força.

- Acalme-se, Hikaru. Agora não nos resta mais nada a não ser esperar por amanhã. Talvez eles acabem aparecendo no Host, não é? – Kaoru sorriu, tentando acalmar o irmão.

Hikaru suspirou, ficando um pouco mais calmo.

- Vamos voltar. Acabamos deixando todo mundo para trás de repente, podem estar preocupados. – Kaoru pegou na mão do irmão e começou a andar na direção oposta a da garota.

- Vamos. – Hikaru foi com ele sem muita resistência.

Quando chegaram na Terceira Sala de Música, encontraram todos os anfitriões do lado de fora da porta. Estranhando, Kaoru resolveu perguntar o que tinha acontecido.

- Só estávamos esperando vocês. – foi Haruhi quem respondeu.

- Ficamos preocupados porque Kao-chan e Hika-chan sumiram de repente! – Hani falou de cima do ombro de Mori.

Os gêmeos sorriram. Um sorriso com ares de derrota.

- O que foram fazer? – Tamaki perguntou enquanto abria a porta.

- Fomos atrás daqueles dois. – Kaoru começou.

- Eles parecem se entender bem com o diretor. - Hikaru completou.

Ao ouvir isso, a mão de Tamaki se fechou com mais força ao redor da maçaneta.

- _Senpai_? Está tudo bem? – Haruhi tinha um ar preocupado.

- Ah… Está, sim. – e forçando um sorriso, ele entrou na sala.

Os outros integrantes foram atrás.

Tamaki se sentou em um sofá próximo, com Hani e Kyouya ao lado. Mori ficou em pé próximo a Hani, enquanto os gêmeos e Haruhi se sentaram no sofá em frente. O silêncio pairou por algum tempo, até que Kyouya resolveu fazer a pergunta que interessava a todos.

- Você os conhece, Tamaki? – o moreno ajeitou os óculos.

- Sim… Éramos muito próximos quando eu ainda estava na França…

Antes que o loiro pudesse dizer qualquer coisa mais, seu celular tocou. Ele atendeu imediatamente.

-_ Tamakiiii! _– era a voz da ruiva do outro lado da linha – _Não diga nada sobre nós ainda, viu? Amanhã nós vamos para seu clubinho estranho para contar o que quiserem saber, por isso trate de não contar nada. –_ pelo modo como ela falava, ele concluiu que ela sorria.

- Está bem. Então amanhã venham logo no começo. Vou deixar o clube fechado para que ninguém nos atrapalhe. – ele não parecia muito animado com a conversa.

-_ Bom menino! Quem sabe a baa-chan não comece a gostar mais de você se nos dermos bem aqui no Japão? _ – ela usava uma voz irritantemente infantil. _(N/A: obaa-san = avó em japonês. Também se pode usar "baa-san". "Baa-chan" é uma forma mais carinhosa de se chamar a avó)_

- Não fale coisas assim…! – Tamaki se levantou de imediato – Estar na casa principal não quer dizer que pode agir como bem entender…!

O loiro estava visivelmente irritado. Por mais que quisessem, os anfitriões sabiam que não podiam fazer nada para acalmá-lo naquele momento. Aquela era uma situação que desconheciam.

- _O que foi? Ainda está remoendo isso? Achei que você não fosse desse jeito, mas acho que me enganei…_

- Você me ligou só para isso? – ele tornou a se sentar.

- _Ah, sim. E lembre-se: não diga nada sobre nós ainda. Mesmo o nome você tem que manter em segredo. _– quando acabou de falar, a garota desligou.

Irritado, Tamaki fez o mesmo.

- Kyouya, você sempre pesquisa sobre nossos membros e clientes, não é? – Tamaki se virou para ele.

- Quando sinto que é preciso, sim. – o moreno pareceu estranhar a pergunta.

- Então você sabe quem são, não é? – o loiro parecia nervoso.

- Na verdade, sobre você eu pesquisei apenas no começo… Mas não pareceu nada referente àquelas pessoas. – Kyouya começou a folhear o caderno.

- Tem certeza…?

- Absoluta. – ao falar, o moreno fechou o caderno.

- Oe, Tono. – a voz dos gêmeos o fez se virar para o outro sofá – Quem são eles?

- Não posso dizer. Amanhã vocês terão as respostas de que precisam. – acabando de falar, Tamaki se retirou.


	4. Finalmente o dia esperado

O dia seguinte veio, acompanhado de tensão e ansiedade. Na sala 1-A, Kaoru e Hikaru não suportavam as aulas. Fitavam o relógio da sala como se isso pudesse fazer o tempo andar mais rápido. Haruhi parecia tranqüila, mas sentia-se estranhamente inquieta também.

Na sala 3-A, Hani estava mais agitado do que o normal, assim como Mori estava mais quieto do que o de costume. _(N/A: isso é possível…?)_ Era o dia em que receberiam as respostas daqueles dois desconhecidos. Um que se parecia com Tamaki e outro que se parecia com os gêmeos…

Já na sala 2-A, as coisas estavam mais normais. Tamaki havia se recuperado do mau-humor do dia anterior, mas ainda estava um pouco tenso. Kyouya, por sua vez, parecia indiferente à história. Não havia motivo para se exaltar, já que os dois responsáveis pela confusão haviam dito que dariam respostas…

A ruiva era da sala de Tamaki e Kyouya e continuava no mesmo lugar do dia anterior: diante de Tamaki. Podia sentir o olhar irritado que recebia algumas vezes, mas simplesmente ignorava. Não gostava de confusões desnecessárias.

Já o pequeno loiro que estava com ela era da sala dos gêmeos e Haruhi e se sentava bem longe deles. Às vezes olhava para o trio, indiferente. Imaginava o motivo de eles darem tanta importância para quem era ou para a relação que tinha com o diretor. A vida não era deles, afinal…

O almoço veio depois de longas horas e como um flash, rapidamente passou. Todos os integrantes do Host foram rapidamente para a Terceira Sala de Música, com exceção de Mori e Hani, que haviam se dirigido para o clube de kendô. A ruiva e o loirinho ainda não estavam lá, logicamente. Afinal, o Host Club ainda não estava em andamento. Isso só aconteceria dali algum tempo.

Tamaki andava de um lado para o outro na sala, Kyouya fazia alguma coisa no laptop, Haruhi preparava alguma coisa para comerem e os gêmeos estavam em um sofá, discutindo sobre algo. Quem parasse para escutar, perceberia que era sobre a ruiva que se parecia com eles, mas que tinha uma personalidade horrível, como eles mesmos haviam definido.

Quando deu o horário, a porta do clube se abriu, revelando a ruiva e seu amigo loiro. Mori e Hani ainda não estavam lá, mas ninguém parecia se importar. Um clima estranho de tensão pareceu se instalar, mas os dois parados à porta não ligavam. Entraram calmamente, fechando a porta, e foram até um sofá qualquer.

Hikaru foi o primeiro a se aproximar, parando diante deles do outro lado da mesa.

- Muito bem, agora terão de nos contar tudo o que queremos saber!

- Na verdade, vamos contar aquilo que querem saber e que nos for conveniente revelar. – a ruiva o corrigiu.

Aquilo o irritou mais.

- Ora, sua…!

Mas Kaoru interveio antes que o irmão pudesse fazer algo.

- Hikaru…! Acalme-se…! Teremos alguma resposta, pelo menos! – ele segurou o mais velho pelo braço e fez com que se sentasse, se sentando também.

Ainda com uma expressão irritada, mas com um tom de voz mais controlado, Hikaru continuou:

- Tudo bem, é melhor do que nada, afinal.

Os outros também se aproximaram, com exceção de Tamaki. E nessa hora, Mori e Hani chegaram, indo para perto do grupo.

- Então, qual é a primeira pergunta? – foi o loirinho quem quis saber.

- Quem são vocês? São amigos do Tama-chan? – Hani estava mais perto dos dois do que os demais.

- Vejo que Tamaki cumpriu com a palavra. Parabéns, loiro. – a ruiva fez um sinal para ele, como se dissesse "bom trabalho!".

- Como podemos dizer isso sem chocá-los? –o loirinho pareceu meio entediado.

- Não tem como, então o jeito é chocá-los o máximo possível. – a ruiva sorriu, apoiando as mãos no colo.

O loiro que estava com ela suspirou. _"Lá vem…"_

- Nós somos… Ayame e Ryuu Suou! – ela falou de forma bastante animada.

- Como é que é?! – os gêmeos se colocaram em pé automaticamente.

- Isso mesmo que ouviram. Eu sou parente de sangue daquele idiota. – Ryuu apontou para Tamaki.

- Devia ter mais amor por seu irmão, Ryuu-chan. – a ruiva olhou de forma levemente repreendedora – Eu também sou parente de sangue, mas sou prima. – ela sorriu para os anfitriões.

- Ora, não sabia que tinha um irmão, Tamaki. – Kyouya ajeitou os óculos e anotou isso em seu caderno.

- Na verdade, são poucos os que sabem. Eu não tenho o menor orgulho de ter _aquilo _como irmão. Até nossa avó me acha uma pessoa mais capacitada, mesmo sendo menor. Sou como a repetição do erro, mas vovó não me odeia como odeia àquele lá. – Ryuu apontou para Tamaki.

- Eu quero saber uma coisa! – Ayame levantou a mão, empolgada.

- O que foi, Aya-chan? – Hani parou diante dela.

- Quero ver se conseguem falar meu nome francês. – ela tinha os olhos brilhando.

- Você tem um nome francês e um japonês…? – o gêmeos não pareciam muito crentes.

- Lógico. Afinal, sou meio a meio, não sou? – ela pareceu se ofender com o comentário.

- E qual é seu nome francês, Aya-chan? – Hani parecia empolgado.

- Chantal. – ela disse como se fosse muito fácil.

Todos olharam estranho para ela. Por ser nome estrangeiro, a pronúncia era diferente da que estavam acostumados.

- Seu nome vai ficar escroto se passar para a pronúncia japonesa. – Ryuu virou o rosto para a ruiva.

- Eu sei, mas queria saber se eles conseguiam falar normal… Fica algo como "Shantaru", né? – ela franziu o cenho.

Imediatamente os ruivos começaram a rir escandalosamente.

- Estão rindo de que, posso saber? – de repente, ela os havia jogado no chão e tinha o pé em cima das costas de Hikaru – Tratem de me chamar de Ayame se não quiserem morrer. – uma aura maligna envolvia a garota.

- S-sim, senhora…! – eles ainda riam escandalosamente, mas tentavam se acalmar.

- Tamaki. – a voz de Kyouya fez o loiro se virar.

- O que foi?

- Por que não se junta ao grupo? – ele ajeitou os óculos.

O loiro não respondeu, apenas olhou de Ayame para Ryuu.

- Entendi… Então tente não se afogar em depressão. – Kyouya se virou para Ryuu – Por que vieram para o Japão?

- Viemos mais porque na França estava chato. – Ayame já havia retomado seu lugar no sofá.

Kyouya desviou o olhar para os gêmeos, que estavam estatelados no chão.

- Na verdade, foi um pedido do diretor. – Ryuu corrigiu.


	5. Conseguindo respostas

- Na verdade, foi um pedido do diretor. – Ryuu corrigiu.

- Parece que ele nos quer por perto para melhorar a relação de Tamaki com a vovó, mas isso é algo que não podemos mudar. Depende unicamente de Tamaki e da baa-san. – Ayame tinha um ar um pouco triste – Seria bom se todos na família pudessem se entender…

- Lá na França, nós três vivíamos muito bem… Mas um dia Tamaki teve que vir pra o Japão por ser o filho mais velho do diretor. A vovó se aproveitou que mamãe estava muito doente… Mesmo assim, não a odeio pelo que fez. Nenhuma delas. – Ryuu passou a olhar o irmão.

- E vocês vão ficar onde? – os gêmeos haviam se levantado e se juntavam novamente ao grupo enquanto espanavam a poeira da roupa.

- Na casa principal. – Ayame respondeu como se isso fosse absolutamente normal.

Ao ouvir isso pela segunda vez, Tamaki sentiu-se, mais do que antes, desmoronar.

- Ih, parece que o Tono se deprimiu com isso. – o comentário veio de Kaoru.

- Ele nunca entrou na casa principal. – foi Ryuu quem esclareceu.

- Eu sei que vocês são parentes, mas não é um pouco estranho? Quero dizer, provavelmente vão passar muito tempo juntos… Não pode acontecer de acabarem se apaixonando? – a pergunta veio de Hikaru.

Quando ouviram isso, Ayame e Ryuu começaram a rir mais do que os gêmeos riram antes. Ninguém pareceu entender o motivo, já que para eles Ryuu era um garoto do 1º ano e Ayame era uma garota do 2º.

- Então ninguém notou? – Ayame falava quando interrompia a risada para tomar fôlego – Ryuu é uma garota…!

Aquilo pareceu chocar a todos.

- O que…? Isso não pode ser verdade… É…? – os gêmeos pareciam atordoados.

Isso só fez com que Ryuu e Ayame rissem mais.

- Eles acharam que…! – a loira não conseguia falar direito – Que ridículo! Eles acharam mesmo!

- Mas que coisa mais…! Mais ridícula…! – Ayame se encontrava na mesma situação – Ninguém notou…! Como são idiotas…!

- Esperem um pouco. – a voz de Kyouya fez com que as duas controlassem o ataque de risos – Não podem falar coisas assim das pessoas. Não havia como saber.

Ayame se ajeitou.

- Tem razão, Ryuu é uma tábua ambulante. Coitada…

- Ah, desculpa por não ser siliconada igual a você…! – a loira pareceu se irritar.

- Como é, seu mini-projeto de gente?! – a ruiva também parecia irritada agora.

- Você ouviu muito bem! Parece que você carrega dois melões aí!

Logo as duas estavam em pé, se encarando como se fossem matar uma a outra.

- Repete isso e eu faço seu corpo virar do avesso, sua tampinha! – Ayame era visivelmente bem mais alta do que Ryuu.

- Tenta e faço _você_ virar uma tábua!

- Aya-chan! Ryuu-chan! – como mágica, Hani surgiu entre as duas, com uma plaquinha estranha onde estava escrito _"Brincando com o coelhinho"_ – Não briguem!

- Acho… Que já vi algo assim… – Haruhi sentiu um arrepio correr por suas costas.

- Cai fora, seu loiro minúsculo! – Ayame e Ryuu falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Hani ficou com uma expressão chorosa e foi correndo para o colo de Mori.

- Oe, oe. Não briguem, não briguem. – os gêmeos falaram em uníssono, indo cada um para perto de uma das garotas.

- Ah, calem-se! – Ryuu olhou com ódio para o gêmeo mais próximo.

Mas antes que alguma coisa pudesse acontecer, cada um dos ruivos segurou uma das garotas pelos braços, os prendendo atrás das costas, o que acabou por imobilizá-las. Como Ryuu era muito menor do que o gêmeo, seus pés acabaram por sair do chão. Ela estava suspensa no ar.

Vendo isso, Ayame começou a rir.

- Que ridículo…! A _tomboy_ foi erguida do chão…! _(N/A: _tomboy_ é uma garota com jeito de garoto. Não significa que seja lésbica!)_ – ela ria tanto que quase se livrou da imobilização.

Ryuu corou.

- C-cala a boca, Ayame! Que droga! – ela começou a balançar as pernas – Solta! Solta, raios!

- Não. – quem segurava Ryuu era Hikaru e não parecia muito disposto a satisfazer a vontade da pequena.

Ayame continuava rindo, mas menos do que antes. Definitivamente, estava se divertindo muito com a situação e previa mais para os dias que se seguiriam. Estava tão distraída com a ridícula situação da amiga que nem percebera que Kaoru a havia soltado.

- Acho que não vai ter problema soltá-la, Hikaru… – o ruivo foi até o gêmeo, fazendo Ayame parar de rir e finalmente perceber que não estava mais sendo imobilizada. Isso a fez sorrir de canto com um estranho ar de satisfação.

- Não gosto desse sorriso… – Ryuu imediatamente parou de tentar se soltar, com uma expressão estranha, como se tivesse receio do que estava para acontecer.

Os gêmeos estranharam, olhando para a loira. Não tiveram tempo de entender, pois Ayame acabou jogando os dois no chão e, como fizera mais cedo, tinha um pé sobre as costas de Hikaru. A diferença era que dessa vez Ryuu estava embaixo.

- Isso é para aprenderem a não se intrometerem quando eu estiver no meio de uma discussão. Eu mesmo resolvo minhas brigas, entenderam? – ela se abaixou um pouco, de forma que ficasse mais perto deles. Tinha as mãos na cintura e um ar de superioridade.

- Ayame… Eu estou sufocando aqui embaixo… – a voz de Ryuu atraiu a atenção de todos. A loira estava estatelada no chão embaixo de um Hikaru igualmente estatelado.

A ruiva apenas se levantou e retirou o pé das costas do rapaz. Não demorou muito para que os três derrubados estivessem em pé novamente.

- Você precisa perder essa mania. – o comentário de Ryuu foi o último a ser feito.

A ruiva apenas deu os ombros e saiu, com a loira indo logo atrás e tirando a poeira da roupa. Os anfitriões apenas ficaram vendo-as sair, cada um com um olhar diferente. Tamaki parecia incomodado com a presença delas, os gêmeos pareciam tanto curiosos como irritados, Mori estava indiferente, Haruhi sentia-se intrigada com a história, Hani parecia apenas querer conhecê-las melhor e ver se conseguia fazer com que se dessem melhor com o Host Club. Kyouya, por sua vez, expressava tantas coisas que quem olhasse diria que estava tão indiferente quanto Mori.


	6. Palavras e silêncio

Os dias passaram sem grandes surpresas. Isso tinha feito Tamaki relaxar, o que era bom para todos, especialmente o Host Club. Ayame aparecia algumas vezes no clube, como cliente de Mori, mas apenas para observar os anfitriões. Essas visitas levavam pouco tempo e eram raras, então ninguém parecia incomodado. Ryuu, por sua vez, se recusava a fazer o mesmo que a prima. Não gostava daquela sala.

Naquele dia, por essa razão, enquanto Ayame estava no clube, a loira foi visitar o diretor. Bateu na porta duas vezes até que alguém lhe desse permissão para entrar. Colocou a cabeça para dentro, esperando por uma confirmação. Quando o diretor a viu, sorriu abertamente e gesticulou com a mão, a incentivando a entrar na sala. A loira sorriu de volta e foi para a cadeira diante do pai.

- O que quer, Ryuu? – ele parou o que estava fazendo assim que a viu e olhava curioso para ela.

- Nada de mais, na verdade… É que Ayame se enfiou naquele clubinho idiota e eu não tenho o que fazer… Então vim conversar.

- Ora, ora… Por que não foi junto, então? – o diretor pareceu confuso.

- Fala sério. – ela revirou os olhos, fazendo-o rir.

- Bom… E sobre o que quer conversar?

- Como espera que melhoremos a relação de Tamaki-nii com a baa-san? Você sabe que isso é… Impossível.

- Não fale assim, eu realmente espero que minha mãe se dê bem com seu irmão tanto quanto se dá com você.

Ryuu riu.

- E por onde devemos começar? – a loira cruzou os braços diante do corpo.

- Por onde acharem melhor. O importante é que não pareça forçado… Tem que ser algo natural, no fim das contas, apesar da força de vocês.

- Vou dizer isso a Ayame, reforçando o natural…

O comentário fez o diretor rir mais uma vez.

- E tem mais uma coisa que eu queria saber… – Ryuu esperou o pai se acalmar antes de dizer qualquer coisa.

- Ora, diga então! – ele parecia curioso.

- Devemos contar a eles sobre Ayame? – a loira franziu a sobrancelha ao perguntar e parecia não gostar muito do assunto.

Silêncio.

- Sinceramente… – o diretor pareceu pensar antes de continuar – Acho melhor não fazer nada… Eles podem ficar chocados… Se ela quiser, pode fazê-lo, mas deve ter cuidado… Sabe como aqueles garotos são um tanto… Instáveis.

- Entendi. – Ryuu balançou a cabeça de forma afirmativa brevemente e então se levantou – Bom, se me dá licença, vou ver se ela já saiu daquele clube estranho e passar os recados.

O diretor apenas fez um gesto com a mão, indicando que ela podia ir. Ficou vendo a filha se retirar e assim que a porta se fechou, soltou um longo suspiro. Ayame tinha uma forte ligação com aquele clube, o que podia ser ruim…

Ryuu esperava do lado de fora da Terceira Sala de Música, imaginando quanto tempo mais levaria para que Ayame saísse. Então um grito familiar chamou sua atenção. A loira parou para escutar o que estava acontecendo, reconhecendo a voz não só da ruiva como a de Tamaki.

- Você pediu o que?! Sabe que devia ter falado comigo antes?! É a minha vida, seu loiro descerebrado! – Ayame ficava facilmente irritada, especialmente com Tamaki…

- Vocês vieram para cá sem dizer nada! Eu só queria saber se estava tudo bem! – Tamaki parecia um tanto desesperado.

- Se não estivesse, eu teria falado! Não acredito que tenha feito uma coisa dessas! E ainda…! Ainda…! – ela não conseguia mais terminar a frase, era um ponto crítico.

Ryuu abriu a porta estrondosamente e sua voz saía alta e firme.

- Já chega! – sua voz fez com que todos se virassem.

A loira olhou brevemente em volta. As clientes estavam assustadas como se fosse o fim do mundo e os anfitriões, com exceção de Tamaki e Kyouya, estavam tentando acalmá-las. Tamaki e Ayame discutiam, em pé, no centro da sala. Kyouya estava perto deles para o caso de haver qualquer tentativa de partirem para a violência física. Apesar de muitas vezes querer matar o loiro, ainda tinha que manter a ordem do lugar.

Ryuu suspirou.

- O que você fez agora, seu loiro idiota? – ela fuzilou o irmão mais velho com o olhar.

Tamaki se virou para ela, sem entender.

- Eu não fiz nada de mais… Eu só… Só queria saber se tinha algo de errado na França…

- Seu loiro estúpido! – Ayame o pegou pela gola do uniforme – Devia ter perguntado a mim antes de tudo!

Ryuu entendeu a história ao ver como a prima estava alterada a ponto de quase estar chorando de ódio.

- Chantal. – raramente a chamaria por seu nome francês se não estivessem com a parte francesa da família e Ryuu só o fazia quando ia começar uma conversa em francês.

Ayame largou Tamaki e se virou para a loira, esperando pelo que sempre vinha. "O que você tem na cabeça?", "Achei que a estourada fosse eu!", "Por que não se acalma?", "Onde está a sua tão importante racionalidade agora?".

Ryuu, no entanto, não disse nada. Apenas girou sobre os calcanhares e saiu. Ayame odiava quando aquilo acontecia, especialmente porque o silêncio podia machucar mais do que as palavras. Lançando um último olhar cheio de raiva a Tamaki, a ruiva foi atrás da outra. O silêncio reinou por longos minutos na sala de música…


	7. Começam os problemas

Ayame recebera as instruções do diretor com gosto. Como se nada tivesse acontecido entre ela e Tamaki, a jovem sorria mais largamente do que o de costume. Não teria graça, afinal, revelar todos os segredos de uma vez. Um a um, eles seriam descobertos pelo Host Club. E ela apenas apreciaria cada susto, cada espanto. Especialmente as reações exageradas que eles tinham. Sim, aquele ano seria extremamente interessante, para dizer o mínimo.

Naquela manhã, em especial, ela decidiu que deveria buscar o primo na casa secundária da família antes de ir para o colégio.

- E por que quer fazer isso? – Ryuu terminou de prender o cabelo e olhou para a ruiva com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Porque sim, oras. Acho que ele precisa ter a memória refrescada. Estamos em um território que ele conhece mais do que nós, mas isso não quer dizer que aquele descerebrado pode fazer o que bem entender. – Ayame tinha uma expressão um tanto medonha na opinião da loira. Ela estava planejando alguma coisa…

- Só não o faça tremer a ponto de desmaiar tão cedo… – Ryuu suspirou.

A ruiva sorriu, parecendo aceitar a condição. E pouco depois estavam diante da casa secundária da família, paradas com a porta da limusine aberta e um Tamaki com uma expressão incrédula olhando as duas primas esperando pacientemente enquanto ele processava o que tinha acabado de escutar. Elas tinham mesmo ido buscá-lo antes de ir para o colégio.

- Tudo bem, por que tanta gentileza? Isso não é típico de vocês. – o loiro tinha se recomposto mais rápido do que o normal e entrava no carro ao perguntar.

- Nada em especial. – Ayame entrou logo depois, sendo seguida por Ryuu.

- Não espera mesmo que ele acredite nisso, não é? – Ryuu arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Tamaki apenas olhava para Ayame.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem… – a ruiva suspirou – O ponto é que se você fizer alguma besteira de novo, sobre qualquer coisa relacionada a mim ou a Ryuu, já deixo avisado que terá visto o último dia de sua vida. – ela estava séria. Com uma aura tão assassina quanto Kyouya conseguia ter.

Tamaki sentiu um arrepio lhe correr pelas costas.

- Entendi…

Ryuu revirou os olhos. Ayame podia ser muito exagerada às vezes, especialmente com Tamaki.

- Tentem se dar bem ao menos na escola, ok? – a loira não parecia ligar muito para o que falava.

- Não se preocupe, Ryuu. Eu vou manter a maior distância possível entre essa ameba e a minha pessoa. – Ayame sorria de canto.

Tamaki se ofendeu.

- Hei…!

- Ah, desculpe. Eu não quis ofender. Espero que nenhuma ameba se incomode pela comparação que eleva seu ser a algo superior do que a realidade. – Ayame parecia estar gostando das provocações.

- Já chega. – Ryuu interferiu na conversa antes que as coisas piorassem.

Logo estavam diante do colégio, o que pareceu tranqüilizar a pequena loira. Os três se apressaram em sair do carro e se dirigiam para dentro da escola, separados. Ayame caminhava ao lado de Ryuu, enquanto Tamaki ia à frente, visivelmente irritado. Quando entraram no prédio, cada um foi para sua sala, Kyouya notou o clima de tensão entre Tamaki e a prima. O moreno pensou em perguntar, mas não parecia ser uma boa ideia. Talvez mais tarde ele o fizesse…

- Oe. – a voz de Ayame atraiu a atenção da classe. Ela estava parada diante do professor e tinha uma expressão indiferente.

- Pois não, senhorita Suou? – o professor falava calmamente, mas o sobrenome da garota parecia ter chocado quase todos na sala.

- Eu quero mudar de lugar na sala. – ela lançou um rápido olhar para Tamaki.

- Sinto dizer que isso não será possível. – o professor tinha o cenho franzido ao responder.

Ayame não pareceu ligar por um momento, mas logo tinha girado sobre os calcanhares e saía da sala. O professor a chamou algumas vezes, tentando fazê-la voltar, mas a garota não ligou. Apenas continuou andando pelo corredor, sem parecer ter qualquer destino. Não demorou muito para que ela tivesse chegado ao jardim, se sentando na beirada da fonte e observando a água cair.

* * *

Ryuu estava na sala de aula, olhando distraída pela janela, quando avistou a prima do lado de fora do colégio. Estavam distantes, mas não o suficiente para que a loira não conseguisse ver a expressão da ruiva. Ryuu suspirou. Nos últimos dias, Ayame tinha andado distante, como se algo dentro dela não existisse mais. Seria saudade da França?

A loira desviou o olhar para frente. O professor explicava alguma coisa para a turma, mas não parecia ser nada interessante. Então Ryuu simplesmente se levantou e começou a sair da sala. Sua atitude atraiu olhares e um estranho silêncio pairasse na sala. Logo o professor a chamou, perguntando o que ela estava fazendo.

- Ora, saindo. – ao terminar de falar, a loira saiu da sala.

Não demorou muito para que Ryuu se juntasse à prima na borda da fonte que havia no jardim da escola. Ao vê-la, a ruiva apenas sorriu de canto. Ryuu se aproximou, olhando para a prima com uma expressão preocupada. Ayame continuou em silêncio, o que incentivou a loira a falar.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com você, não é? Quer conversar?

- Ryuu-chan… Acha que isso tudo é certo? – Ayame desviou o olhar para a prima.

- Tudo o que? Tentar fazer com que Tamaki-nii se entenda com a baa-san? – Ryuu franziu o cenho – Ou termos deixado tudo para trás por um desejo egoísta de papai?

Ayame tornou a olhar para a água da fonte.

- Eu… Sinto falta… De casa. – a ruiva estava cabisbaixa e Ryuu jurou ter visto uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto da prima.

A loira não respondeu.


	8. Descobertas

Hikaru estava na biblioteca da escola, procurando por alguma coisa no computador. Kaoru, sentado ao seu lado, estava quase dormindo, debruçado sobre a bancada. O mais velho não parecia ligar muito, mas seria bom ter alguma ajuda. Então o que em um site francês, Hikaru achou o que queria. Foi preciso uma pequena ajuda de um site tradutor, mas estava lá.

- Kaoru, olhe isso aqui. – ele cutucou o irmão, que pulou assustado na cadeira.

- O que? O que foi? – Kaoru olhava ao redor com uma expressão assustada.

Hikaru riu.

- Aqui, no computador. – o gêmeo mais velho apontou para a tela, que agora exibia a tradução do site.

- O que tem isso? – Kaoru não conseguia entender.

Hikaru começou a ler um trecho em voz alta. Kaoru acompanhava calmamente a leitura, entendendo o que tinha atraído a atenção do irmão. As palavras logo pararam de sair da boca de Hikaru e os dois gêmeos ficaram em silêncio. O que fariam a partir dali, a partir daquelas informações?

- Acho que devíamos falar com ela. – Kaoru tinha se lembrado do incidente com Tamaki.

- Será? Talvez devêssemos falar com Ryuu… Ela parece conhecer bem a prima. – Hikaru apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e então a cabeça na mão.

Kaoru sorriu de canto. Nos últimos dias, Hikaru tinha falado bastante da loirinha e aquilo tinha de ser alguma coisa. Claro, era só um palpite, mas Kaoru estava disposto a arriscar. Virou-se para o irmão com um sorriso estranho no rosto e então se levantou.

- Vamos falar com ela então, Hikaru.

O mais velho olhou para o irmão com uma expressão confusa. Não tinha conseguido reconhecer o tom usado por Kaoru, muito menos sabia a razão do sorriso. Teria sido algo que ele falou? Hikaru franziu o cenho. Não, não podia ser. Não tinha falado nada de mais, afinal. Ou será que tinha?

* * *

- Kyouya-senpai. – a voz de Ryuu chamou a atenção do anfitrião, que estava a caminho do clube.

- Ah, Ryuu-san. O que foi? – o moreno ajeitou os óculos ao falar.

- Eu posso falar com você um momento? – a loira parecia desconfortável com alguma coisa.

Kyouya não respondeu, apenas concordando com a cabeça. Logo os dois tinham se afastado da Terceira Sala de Música, indo para um canto mais isolado no corredor comprido. Ryuu levou alguns segundos para começar a falar, um tempo que Kyouya esperou passar em silêncio.

- Eu preciso que você impeça toda e qualquer atitude de Tamaki-nii a respeito de Ayame. – Ryuu falou tudo em um fôlego só, então Kyouya levou algum tempo para entender.

- E por qual razão?

- Porque… Bom, você mesmo viu. Ela se estressa fácil, especialmente se tratando daquele loiro… Acontece que tem muitos segredos sobre ela que vocês nem sonham em conhecer e… Só faça o que eu disse. – Ryuu parecia impaciente.

Kyouya não respondeu. Ele havia procurado pela ficha de Ayame e nada muito preocupante aparecera, mas não era tão difícil omitir informações. Especialmente quando se era de uma família rica como a Suou. Ryuu logo tinha se afastado, deixando Kyouya para trás. O moreno apenas retomou o caminho para o clube.

* * *

- Não faria isso se eu fosse vocês. – a voz de Ayame soou firme atrás dos gêmeos.

Kaoru foi o primeiro a se virar.

- Ora, ora. Justamente quem estávamos procurando.

Ayame não entendeu.

- Kaoru, não íamos falar com Ryuu primeiro? – Hikaru pareceu confuso.

- Íamos. – Kaoru corrigiu o irmão – Mas já que Ayame está aqui, acho que devíamos falar com ela.

Ayame se aproximou, ainda sem entender.

- Você viu que íamos colar isso aqui bem na entrada da escola… Por que será que estava tão determinada a nos parar? – Kaoru tinha um tom provocativo na voz e balançava um cartaz diante da ruiva.

- Eu não tenho nem ideia do que é isso. – a ruiva tinha o tom firme, tentando esconder que mentia.

- Acho que tem. – a voz de Hikaru, que tinha se juntado ao irmão, soou mais firme do que a da ruiva.

Kaoru enrolou o cartaz, que não tinha nada demais. Era apenas uma foto grande de Ayame, trajando um estranho uniforme escolar. Na França, ela tinha sido uma das mais brilhantes alunas. Mas ela não queria aquilo no Japão. Não era mais a mesma desde que Tamaki tinha se mudado. Era o loiro quem a incentivava a estudar, a ser melhor. Como se ela quisesse compensar pela falta de inteligência do primo.

- Você gosta do Tono, Ayame-san? – a pergunta veio de Kaoru, trazendo a ruiva de volta a realidade.

- O que…? – ela não conseguiu acreditar direito no que escutara.

- Você, na verdade, gosta do Tono, não é? – foi Hikaru quem repetiu a pergunta.

- Por que eu gostaria daquele descerebrado? Minha vida ficou bem melhor depois que ele foi embora. Querem saber por que a baa-san não gosta dele? Não é por nada que vocês já tenham escutado. É porque ele é fraco e não tem a menor determinação. É porque ele não sabe o que quer da vida e fica brincando de conto de fadas.

Ryuu tinha se aproximado do trio, mas não o suficiente para ser notada. Estava em pé atrás de uma pilastra, em silêncio, enquanto ouvia a conversa. Ayame e Tamaki tinham sido bons amigos na infância, mas desde que o loiro partira, a ruiva só conseguia detestá-lo. Via o gesto do primo como um ato de traição e não havia nada que pudesse mudar aquilo.

"_Ela relutou tanto em vir… Não queria deixar Frederick e Matheu para trás… Então por que na última hora ela mudou de ideia?"_

Ryuu baixou o olhar para o chão, pensativa. Enquanto isso, Ayame continuava a quase conversa com os gêmeos. Estava mais para um monólogo e Ayame estava mais gritando do que falando. Ainda assim, Ryuu preferia pensar naquilo como sendo uma conversa. Talvez desabafar com alguém que nunca tivesse escutado tudo que a ruiva reprimia dentro de si fizesse algum bem.

- Tono foi obrigado a vir para o Japão pela avó. – Hikaru não parecia gostar muito do que ouvia.

- Aquele idiota veio para cá porque foi fraco! Sabem quem cuidou da mãe dele até agora? Até que eu e Ryuu viéssemos para cá? Nós duas! Porque nós somos fortes! Nós sabemos o que queremos! Aquele imbecil mal sabe dizer a razão de ter fundado aquele clube idiota! É por isso que a baa-san não gosta dele. É por isso que _eu_ o **detesto**. Aquele maldito traidor…! – a voz de Ayame falhou na última frase.

- Traidor? – os gêmeos perguntaram em coro, sem entender.

Nesse momento, Ryuu achou melhor interferir. Foi rapidamente até a ruiva e a pegou pelo pulso, logo a arrastando para longe dos Hitachiin. Eles tinham descoberto tão pouco e já tinham conseguido extrair muita coisa… A capacidade deles fez com que Ryuu tremesse de leve. Talvez não fosse uma boa ideia contar com qualquer ajuda dos gêmeos.

- Eu… Falei demais? – Ayame estava cabisbaixa ao perguntar.

- Não exatamente… Mas teve um ataque maior do que eu imaginei que teria. Temos de falar com o papai. E agora. – Ryuu continuava puxando a prima pelo pulso, agora andando mais rapidamente do que antes.


	9. Pequena visita

Kaoru estava atendendo algumas clientes, parecendo normal. Quem o conhecesse de verdade, no entanto, sabia que ele estava preocupado. O irmão não tinha encontrado apenas a informação de que Ayame era extremamente inteligente, mas o _blog_ que a garota usava. Nele estava escrito muito sobre o passado da ruiva. Ryuu aparecia também, sempre com um tom de admiração por parte da ruiva.

Kaoru então ficou distante. Como não estavam com nenhuma cliente naquele momento, seu irmão não falou nada, mas seria bom se a mente de Kaoru voltasse logo para a realidade. Infelizmente, aquilo não parecia que ia acontecer tão cedo. O gêmeo mais novo pensava no que tinha escutado de Ayame alguns dias antes. _"O que ela quis dizer ao chamar o Tono de 'maldito traidor'…? Eles devem ter vivido juntos na França. Mas Tono nunca trairia alguém, independentemente de onde esteja…"._

- Kaoru-kun. – uma voz conhecida, mas ainda não muito familiar, tirou o ruivo de seus devaneios. Quando o rapa olhou para a fonte da voz, encontrou Ryuu.

- O que foi, Ryuu-san? – ele tinha um tom desinteressado.

- Façam o que fizerem, evitem repetir aquela cena… – Ryuu não precisou dizer muito, os gêmeos entenderam que ela se referia ao ataque de Ayame.

- Ela é meio pavio-curto, não? – Hikaru parecia incomodado.

- Ela só está tendo problemas para se adaptar. – a loira respondeu de forma seca.

Os gêmeos não responderam, apenas ficaram encarando Ryuu.

- Vou dizer mais uma vez: não causem aquilo de novo. – ao terminar de falar, Ryuu se retirou do clube.

* * *

Ayame estava no portão do colégio, conversando com dois rapazes. Eles não trajavam o uniforme do Ouran, o que causava uma série de cochichos por parte dos alunos. Não que a ruiva ligasse, mas os rapazes pareciam incomodados. Ayame já tinha dito para que deixassem de lado, mas eles não podiam evitar. Uma quantidade realmente grande de alunos os fitava.

- Chantal, tem certeza de que não tem problema aparecermos aqui assim…? – quem perguntou foi Frederick, um rapaz tão alto quanto Tamaki e Kyouya, de olhos bem escuros e o cabelo de mesmo tom, comprido e liso, comumente preso em um rabo baixo de cavalo.

- Se quiserem, podemos ir até a sala do diretor para pedir autorização. Não que ele vá negar, mas… – Ayame deu os ombros.

- Deixa disso, não queremos incomodar seu tio. – o comentário veio de Matheu, que era mais baixo que Frederick. Seus olhos eram verde-musgo, o cabelo era castanho-claro. Ao contrário do outro, Matheu preferia usar um corte mais normal, parecido com o de Kyouya.

A ruiva sorriu, se apoiando no portão. Usava o uniforme de verão do colégio, mesmo estando um pouco frio. Ela era a mais acostumada a baixas temperaturas do grupo. Era o resultado das caminhadas noturnas que a garota costumava fazer na França. Não eram exatamente caminhadas, os rapazes sabiam, mas preferiam definir assim.

- E o que estão achando do Japão? Eu sei que foi de repente, mas eu precisava ver vocês… – Ayame pareceu sem graça ao admitir que sentia falta dos amigos.

Frederick e Matheu se entreolharam, sorrindo um tanto marotamente.

- Nossa grande líder sentindo falta de alguém…? – quem começou falando foi Frederick.

- Quem diria que ela tinha sentimentos escondidos em algum lugar, não é…? – e Matheu deu continuidade.

Ayame ia responder, mas uma criatura loira passou voando ao seu lado, caindo com tudo sobre os garotos. Quando os três processaram o que aconteceu, perceberam que era Ryuu e que ela tinha dado uma voadora nos dois visitantes. Ayame ria da cena, enquanto Frederick e Matheu tentavam se recuperar. Infelizmente, Ryuu ainda estava sobre eles, o que não ajudava muito.

- Que história é essa de aparecerem sem me avisar? Desde quando vocês preferem a Chantal? – Ryuu parecia realmente incomodada.

- Foi mal, tampinha, mas nós preferimos mulheres de verdade… Sabe como é, somos homens. – Matheu tinha um tom zombeteiro na voz ao falar.

Ryuu pareceu se irritar e estava pronta para bater nos dois quando Ayame a tirou de cima dos garotos. A ruiva ainda parecia achar graça e os dois visitantes logo riam com ela do que se passava. Fazia mesmo tempo que não se viam, era bom que tudo acontecesse no clima divertido de sempre…

- Diga, Aurore… Ainda é confundida com um garoto? – Frederik colocou uma mão sobre a cabeça da loira ao perguntar.

Ryuu levou algum tempo para processar, especialmente porque tinha sido chamada por seu nome francês depois de passar um bom tempo sem ouvi-lo. Tão logo entendeu o que os amigos queriam saber, ela riu um pouco, confirmando com um ar de derrota.

- É por isso que eu digo que você não poderia ser mais tábua do que já é. – Ayame suspirou e deu os ombros.

A loira protestou, arrancando risadas dos amigos. Logo ela ria com eles.

- Mas, Chantal… Você falou com o papai? – Ryuu se voltou para a prima, parecendo curiosa. Depois de afastá-la dos gêmeos, Ryuu apenas largou Ayame na frente da sala do diretor, sem saber se a ruiva tinha entrado ou não.

Ayame levou algum tempo para entender.

- Ah…! Naquele dia… Falei… Mais ou menos. – ela deu os ombros.

Os rapazes se entreolharam.

- Ne, ne… Do que estão falando? – a pergunta veio de Matheu.

Ryuu ia responder, mas Ayame foi mais rápida.

- Tivemos uns problemas, depois explico. Não vamos falar disso agora, não é…? – Ayame apoiou as mãos no peito de Matheu, deixando o rosto próximo ao dele e diminuindo o tom da voz conforme se aproximava.

O rapaz corou quase instantaneamente.

- Co-como quiser… Chantal…

Frederick e Ryuu riram. Tinham sentido falta daquilo, a convivência agradável do grupo. Frederick olhou sugestivamente para Matheu, parecendo zombar um pouco do amigo. Ele se lembrava de quando Matheu confessara que gostava da ruiva. Quando Ryuu pareceu notar o olhar do amigo de cabelo longo, Frederick já tinha desviado os olhos, mas ainda parecia achar graça de algo. Matheu apenas olhou torto para o amigo.

Ayame então recuou um passo, ignorando o rubor que causara em Matheu. Ela sorria de forma divertida e logo conversava novamente com os amigos. Queria saber como andavam as coisas na escola francesa depois da saída dela e da prima. Frederick deu os ombros. Ele e Matheu conseguiam manter a ordem quase como o quarteto fazia antes.

- Acho que devíamos fazer uma visita a eles, qualquer dia. Só para mostrar que não nos esquecemos daquele lugar. – Ryuu parecia levemente empolgada com a ideia.

- Só avisem antes, assim podemos preparar as boas-vindas. – Matheu sorriu, mostrando que aceitara a ideia sem qualquer problema.

Ayame e Frederick se entreolharam. O rapaz notou a repreensão no olhar da ruiva.

- Não estão escondendo nada, não é? – ela parecia séria ao falar.

Frederick se apressou em negar. Não era como se houvesse o que esconder, eles sabiam bem que não adiantava. Ryuu compunha a força bruta do grupo e Ayame, o cérebro. Ele sabia que tinham sido incluídos no grupo por terem chamado a atenção das duas logo de cara, já que marcaram o primeiro dia de aula com uma visita ao diretor. Quando se tornaram quatro, os alunos passaram a respeitar o grupo de forma impressionante.

- Apareçam qualquer dia desses por lá. A gente promete fazer uma festinha particular de boas-vindas. – Frederick acariciou Ayame na cabeça, que o olhou estranho. O rapaz riu.

Logo os outros três o acompanharam.


	10. A despedida e?

Os dias tinham passado depressa e logo Frederick e Matheu estavam arrumando as malas para partir de volta para a França. Antes que eles fossem para o aeroporto, no entanto, Chantal os convidou a passar no colégio para cumprimentar o diretor. Os rapazes concordaram. Sempre gostaram do tio da ruiva, pai da loira. Então, como fizeram no primeiro dia, encontraram com as duas amigas no portão do colégio. De lá, foram direto para a sala do diretor.

Quem bateu na porta foi Aurore. Não demorou muito para que alguém desse permissão para entrarem. Ryuu fez como sempre, colocou a cabeça para dentro e esperou por uma nova permissão. Não demorou para o diretor largar tudo o que fazia e recebê-la com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Trouxemos visitas, titio. – Ayame sorria mais alegremente do que o normal, fazendo o diretor franzir o cenho.

Matheu e Frederick entraram na sala, sorrindo um tanto sem graça. O homem loiro pareceu se alegrar imensamente ao ver os rapazes. Sabia que os quatro andavam sempre juntos na França, chegara a conhecê-los em uma das visitas e logo se tornou um grande amigo deles tanto quanto das meninas. Era como se os dois fossem da família.

- Há quanto tempo, não é? E como anda, tio? – Frederick tinha ganhado o hábito de chamar o senhor Suou de tio, e não parecia que iria perder esse costume tão cedo.

- Ainda com esse hábito, rapaz? – o diretor riu – Sentem-se, sentem-se. Eu estou bem, especialmente depois de ter quase a família toda aqui por perto. E vocês, meninos, como andam? Não aprontando muito, eu espero.

Frederick deu os ombros, como se dissesse "ah, o de sempre". Matheu suspirou.

- Sabe como é… Apesar do tempo já ter passado bem, ainda sentimos falta das duas por lá. – então ele desviou o olhar para Ayame, que olhava distraída pela janela.

- Das duas, uh? – o senhor Suou riu de leve, abrindo um largo sorriso ao perceber o rubor na face de Matheu – Desculpem por tirá-las de lá assim, mas foi preciso… Prometo devolvê-las logo.

Frederick soltou uma risadinha.

- Não se incomode, tio. Sabemos das razões e entendemos… Mas ainda esperamos que elas pelo menos nos visitem às vezes.

O diretor logo concordou efusivamente. Ficaram mais algum tempo conversando, até que os rapazes não puderam mais adiar. Precisavam pegar o avião de volta para a França. Despediram-se do diretor, prometendo voltar qualquer dia e saíram com as amigas. As duas apenas deram um breve aceno para o senhor Suou quando saíram, como um aviso de que voltariam logo. O homem então suspirou pesadamente, ponderando sobre o que estava fazendo.

"_Vai dar tudo certo… Eles têm a cabeça no lugar… Acalme-se, Suou, vai ficar tudo bem…"_

Soltou um longo suspiro e se recostou na cadeira, fitando o teto.

* * *

Uma vez que os amigos tivessem ido embora, Ayame e Ryuu voltaram para casa. Não aguentaria voltar para o colégio, por mais que precisassem. Ainda tinha duas aulas antes de o dia acabar, mas nenhuma das duas ligou. Elas só queriam descansar.

- Acho que devíamos ficar na casa secundária e fazer uma surpresinha ao Tamaki-baka. – Ayame tinha o olhar perdido na janela ao falar.

Ryuu franziu o cenho.

- Tipo…?

- Tipo… Sei lá, recepcioná-lo. – Ayame deu os ombros.

Ryuu suspirou. Apenas soltou um grunhido baixo em resposta, sinal de que concordava, mesmo que não totalmente e então olhou pela janela no carro, dizendo ao motorista aonde ir. Ayame desviou o olhar para o motorista, notando a expressão confusa do funcionário. A ruiva revirou os olhos e apenas mandou que ele fosse logo. Aos poucos, o aeroporto era deixado para trás. Chantal rapidamente secou uma lágrima que escorrera, sem dar tempo para que a loira perguntasse algo. Isso se tivesse notado algo.

Logo pararam na porta da mansão secundária, descendo calmamente do carro. Ayame pegou o telefone e discou para a mansão principal, pedindo que alguém providenciasse roupas e pijamas para ela e Ryuu antes do fim do dia e então dispensou o motorista, que logo se retirou.

* * *

Tamaki chegou cansado, indo direto para o quarto. Não reparou nas duas figuras tão familiares sentadas no sofá, conversando calmamente. Tirou o uniforme do colégio, deixando-o sobre a cama, e foi direto para o banho, sem se preocupar com qualquer coisa. Ainda se sentia incomodado com algumas coisas, mas não havia o que fazer… Ou havia e ele que não percebera?

Assim que fechou a porta do banheiro atrás de si, o loiro notou um papel sobre a pia. A caligrafia era familiar, mas ele não a reconheceu de imediato. Precisou chegar ao final da nota para descobrir o autor. A letra redonda e caprichada, com um tom bem humorado, apesar de ácido, debochava do rapaz, assim como a pessoa faria se falasse diretamente com ele.

_Aposto que nem nos notou na sala. Seu bobão distraído. Deixe de ser idiota e nos cumprimente! Com amor, sua prima._

Claro, não podia faltar o coração ao final. Era quase como uma assinatura da garota em notas como aquela, especialmente para Tamaki. O loiro releu o bilhete, se certificando de que tinha entendido. Então apenas deu os ombros e foi para o banho. Elas podiam esperar mais um pouco…

* * *

Ayame suspirou pesadamente. Tinha certeza de que Tamaki desceria às pressas quando visse o recado no banheiro, mas ele não o fez, a decepcionando um pouco. Ela queria ver a reação do primo. Ryuu apenas achou graça da reação da ruiva, a observando mais um pouco.

- Pare de me encarar e diga algo, Aurore. – Chantal franziu o cenho.

A conversa se desenrolava em francês para que os empregados não entendessem, mesmo que só estivessem as duas na sala. Afinal, é sempre melhor prevenir que remediar.

- E o que quer que eu diga? Que Tamaki-nii é um idiota por não descer correndo só para confirmar nossa presença? Sabe o quão absurdo isso soa? – Ryuu tinha um tom de deboche na voz.

- Eu sei, eu sei… É só que _não fazer_ isso é tão… "Não Tamaki". – Ayame franziu o cenho.

Ryuu riu com gosto. A prima tinha razão, mas o que havia de fazer? Tamaki preferiu seu banho quente a sua estupidez cotidiana, por qualquer milagre do universo. Uma vez conformada com isso, a ruiva mudou de assunto, mas sempre falando em francês. A loira respondia da mesma forma, sem se importar com o que falavam.

Tamaki não demorou a descer, estranhando ao ouvir as duas conversando não em japonês, mas francês.

- Pourquoi le français? – Por que francês?

As garotas se voltaram para o rapaz ao ouvir a pergunta, acenando brevemente para ele. Tamaki se aproximou, perguntando o que elas fazia ali. Ayame fez questão de responder em francês que tudo que queriam era passar a noite lá. Inofensivas. Quando o loiro franziu o cenho, a ruiva riu, dizendo que se acalmasse.

- Não vamos te pintar de azul enquanto dorme, relaxe. Não queremos pagar esse mico amanhã. – Ryuu tinha um tom zombeteiro ao falar.

- Exato. Confie um pouco mais em nós, Tamaki-baka. – Ayame sorriu largamente.

Tamaki suspirou. Pelo visto, não tinha escolha.


	11. Dia conturbado

Ryuu acordou com o som do despertador tocando insistentemente. Aquele barulho agudo e constante em sua orelha a estava irritando, não deixando outra escolha senão levantar-se e desligá-lo. Foi o que a loira logo fez, notando que Ayame ainda dormia. As duas tinham ficado no mesmo quarto, pois preferiam assim. Gostavam de conversar até adormecerem desde pequenas.

A pequena então abriu uma fresta nas cortinas do quarto, deixando a luz entrar e se voltou para a prima. Ao ver que a ruiva ainda dormia, Ryuu suspirou pesadamente. Teria de acordá-la ou iriam se atrasar. Sem pressa, sentou-se na beirada da cama de Chantal e a chacoalhou de leve por cima da coberta.

- Chantal. Oe, Chantal. – sem resposta, a garota de orbes azuis se levantou e foi até sua cama, pegando o travesseiro e o jogando na prima, que apenas resmungou em resposta – Chantal, réveillez-vous. _(N/A: _Réveillez-vous _é "acorde" em francês. Acho…)_

Chantal não respondeu ao chamado. Preocupada, Ryuu sentou-se novamente na beirada da cama da prima e dessa vez a descobriu. Então percebeu o quanto a ruiva estava contorcida e suando. A respiração estava falhando de forma quase imperceptível e o cenho da garota estava franzido. Ryuu sentiu-se tensa. Fazia tempo que a prima não passava mal daquela forma, especialmente estando bem na noite anterior.

Rapidamente a loira chamou uma empregada, que deveria ir acordar Tamaki e lhe dar a notícia de que as duas não iriam à escola por indisposição. Quase imediatamente o loiro estava na porta, desesperando-se. Ao ver Ryuu cuidando da prima sem qualquer ajuda, chamou todos os empregados que conseguiu, mandando-lhes fazerem algo de útil.

- Tamaki-nii. – a voz de Ryuu saiu calma e o loiro se virou automaticamente – Prefiro fazer isso sozinha, se não se incomoda.

- É claro que me incomoda! Olhe a pobrezinha da Ayame! – Tamaki mexia freneticamente os braços ao falar.

- Ela te mataria se ouvisse você a chamando de _pobrezinha_.

- Mas ela não ouviu, então deixe de ser teimosa e permita que os empregados ajudem!

- Tamaki-nii, vá para o colégio. Eu cuidarei de tudo por aqui.

- Mas, Ryuu…!

- Sem "mas". Avise o Host também, por favor. – Ryuu fez aquele pedido sem pensar. Quando viu a expressão confusa de Tamaki que percebeu o que havia dito – Apenas esqueça isso…! Só vai logo, droga…!

- Ryuu… – a fraca voz de Ayame fez os irmãos se virarem para ela – Por que… Tanto barulho…?

- Desculpe, Ayame. Sabe como é o Tamaki-nii…

- Aquele idiota… Ainda não foi… Para a escola…?

Tamaki franziu o cenho.

- Esperem aí que eu vou trazer ajuda! – dito isso, o loiro se retirou.

- Estamos perdidas…! – Ryuu tinha um tom de pânico na voz.

Ayame sorriu de canto, mas logo voltou a expressão de antes, tossindo fortemente. Quando olhou para as mãos, uma pequena mancha vermelha as cobria. Ryuu suspirou e se levantou, indo até o banheiro buscar uma toalha úmida e limpando a prima no rosto e nas mãos. Independentemente da opinião de Tamaki, ela era a única que podia cuidar de Ayame. Estava acostumada a isso.

- Só não se esforce, Ayame. – Ryuu sorriu de canto ao falar, recebendo um breve aceno de cabeça em resposta.

* * *

A manhã passou rapidamente e Ayame não melhorava. Ryuu começou a se preocupar seriamente ao notar que a prima continuava no mesmo estado, às vezes piorando. Tamaki ligava a cada intervalo que tinha, querendo saber sobre a ruiva. A loira dizia que estava tudo sob controle, sem qualquer peso na consciência por distorcer levemente a situação.

No meio da tarde, quando Ryuu conseguiu alguma paz, a porta da frente abriu estrondosamente e logo passos foram ouvidos nas escadas. A loira trancou a porta do quarto e tornou a cuidar de Ayame, que agora tinha a respiração tranquila e uma cor saudável, mas o balde que Aurore deixara do lado da cama enchia cada vez mais. As janelas estavam escancaradas e uma toalha úmida estava sempre pronta. A loira usava uma máscara para proteger o nariz do cheiro.

- Chantal… O que você tem…? – Ryuu estava sentada na frente da cama, voltada para a janela, esperando pacientemente que a medicação da ruiva fizesse efeito.

- Au… Ro… Re… – a voz da prima saía com dificuldade, mas atraiu a atenção da garota.

A loira rapidamente se levantou e foi até Ayame, perguntando o que tinha acontecido. Não teve tempo de obter uma resposta, pois alguém mexia freneticamente na maçaneta da porta do quarto e chamava pelas duas. Ryuu logo reconheceu a voz de seu irmão e arremessou um travesseiro na porta, sinal de que exigia silêncio. O loiro do outro lado entendeu imediatamente, parando com o que fazia. Pouco depois, mais vozes vindas do corredor.

- Tamaki, o que isso significa? Por que veio tão apressado para casa?

- Oe, Tono. Por que estamos aqui?

- Tama-chan! Tudo bem?

Ryuu soltou o ar pesadamente. Talvez fosse melhor abrir a porta e expulsar todos eles do corredor. Assim que a loira destrancou a porta, alguém a empurrou com força, lhe acertando o nariz. A reação foi automática: a loira xingou alto e amaldiçoou quem quer que tivesse feito aquilo, com as mãos massageando o nariz. Quando seus orbes azuis pousaram na pessoa que entrava na frente, Ryuu corou.

- Ah, Ryuu-chan…! Você está bem? – logo Hani estava ao lado da garota.

- Estou ótima. – Ryuu bufou e voltou-se para Ayame.

- Credo! Que cheiro é esse? – os gêmeos falavam em uníssono, cobrindo o nariz com a mão.

- Ayame está passando mal. Passou a manhã vomitando. – Ryuu respondeu de má vontade, trocando a toalha que estava na testa da prima para controlar a temperatura.

Tamaki praticamente correu para junto da irmã, chamando desesperadamente pela prima. Tão logo começou a fazê-lo, recebeu um tapa na nuca provindo da loira. Tamaki protestou, recebendo um olhar torto da irmã. Percebendo que não havia outra saída, ele se afastou, indo para a porta.

Kyouya olhava fixamente para a ruiva, sem qualquer expressão no rosto. Ninguém sabia dizer o que ele sentia ao ver aquela cena, mas o moreno estava seriamente preocupado. Vinha acompanhando os passos de Ayame desde que a conheceu e algo nela o atraía. Ele não sabia dizer o que era, mas sabia que era forte. Pouco a sua frente, Hikaru se encontrava na mesma situação, mas não em relação à Chantal. Quem o atraía era Ryuu, a loira cabeça quente e irmã do ser mais imbecil que o ruivo conhecia.

Kyouya então se aproximou, perguntando se a loira precisava de ajuda. Ryuu se surpreendeu com a preocupação do anfitrião, mas aceitou a mão extra. Mandou que ele recolhesse e lavasse o balde o mais depressa possível. Não importava se fosse no banheiro do quarto, só queria dar um jeito naquilo. Hikaru perguntou então se podia abrir a janela, recebendo um balanço de cabeça em resposta, sinal de que tinha permissão. O ruivo se apressou em fazê-lo, antes que a loira mudasse de ideia. Pouco depois, Kyouya tinha voltado.

- Ótimo, deixe isso aí ao lado da cabeceira e troque a toalha para mim. – Ryuu limpava o rosto da prima, que tinha tossido sangue mais uma vez.

- Ryuu… O que está havendo…? – a pergunta veio de Tamaki, que parecia realmente assustado com a situação.

- Deixe de ser idiota, Tamaki. Até parece que não se lembra. – Ryuu o fitou, séria.

O silêncio se instalou no quarto e a memória do loiro começou a funcionar.


	12. Passado

O silêncio se instalou no quarto e a memória do loiro começou a funcionar.

* * *

**Início do Flashback**

_Tamaki tinha, naquela época, muitos anos a menos. Ainda era uma criança. Tanto ele quanto a irmã e a prima. Todos eram muito novos para entenderem o mundo. Naquele dia em especial, tinham saído com a mãe de Chantal para o parque de diversões. Tudo corria muito bem, até a hora de irem embora. Alguns garotos mais velhos mexeram com Tamaki e a ruiva foi defendê-lo._

_Tamaki apenas correu para a tia, abandonando Chantal. Aurore logo se uniu a ela e as duas conseguiram afugentar os rapazes, mas não sem pagarem um preço por isso. Ryuu ganhou algumas cicatrizes, mas podia facilmente escondê-las com a roupa e seguir a vida normalmente. Já Ayame…_

_- Aya-chan! – a voz de Tamaki fez a ruiva abrir os olhos._

_A ruiva sentiu a cabeça latejar, gemendo de leve. Ao seu redor via apenas o branco. Estava no hospital, mas não se lembrava de como tinha chegado lá. Mal se lembrava do que tinha acontecido antes de perder os sentidos. Sabia apenas que Tamaki corria perigo e ela e a loira tinham ido ajudá-lo._

_- Aya-chan! – Tamaki a chamou mais uma vez, sorrindo aliviado quando a ruiva desviou o olhar para ele._

_- Tamaki… Você está bem…? – a ruiva tinha dificuldade em falar._

_- Sim! Graças a Aya-chan e a Aurore-chan!_

_Ayame sorriu de canto. Pelo menos tinha conseguido o que queria._

_- Chantal… Como você está…? – uma terceira voz soou da porta do quarto e os dois logo reconheceram Ryuu. Ela parecia hesitante em entrar._

_Então a mãe de Chantal apareceu atrás da pequena, correndo até a cama da filha e a abraçando, enquanto se desfazia em lágrimas. A ruiva apenas abraçou a mãe de volta, sem esboçar qualquer sentimento no rosto. Nem um pequeno sorriso, nada. Não conseguia gostar da mãe como deveria, mas não entendia a razão._

_O médico então apareceu na porta, chamando a mãe de Ayame. Ah, então era por isso. Porque sua mãe sempre priorizava os homens. A filha vinha sempre em segundo lugar. Era por isso que Chantal não gostava de sua genitora. Esboçou um pequeno sorriso ao ver o desespero no rosto da mulher com a notícia do médico, mas logo voltou à expressão de indiferença. Então a mãe de Chantal tornou a entrar no quarto, pedindo que os sobrinhos esperassem um momento do lado de fora._

_- Chantal, querida. O que a mamãe vai dizer agora pode te abalar, mas não posso deixar para depois. Você deve saber disso. Ontem à noite, quando enfrentou aqueles garotos mais velhos, a mamãe ficou orgulhosa, de verdade. Mas acontece que você também se machucou bastante. O médico disse que você está muito machucada por dentro e que só o tempo pode dar um jeito. Mas talvez nem o tempo seja capaz. Por causa desses machucados, você às vezes pode sentir um mal-estar considerável. Por isso você precisa ser forte, ok? Mamãe vai sempre estar ao seu lado para cuidar de você…_

_Chantal apenas assentiu com a cabeça, sinal de que entendera. O que ela tinha eram traumas em vários órgãos. Seu organismo continuava a funcionar corretamente, mas às vezes ele iria falhar. E quando falhasse, ela passaria mal. Quão mal, ela só descobrira depois. Do lado de fora, Tamaki e Ryuu esperavam, com a orelha grudada na porta. Quando ouviram os passos da tia, rapidamente se afastaram e fingiram que nada acontecia. A mulher os acariciou na cabeça e foi ao banheiro. As duas crianças dispararam para dentro do quarto, ficando ao lado da prima._

_- Aya-chan… Então você nunca mais vai estar bem…? – a pergunta partiu de Tamaki._

_A ruiva concordou com a cabeça, sem qualquer expressão no rosto._

_- Chantal… Sobre ontem… Desculpa chegar tão tarde, ta…? – Ryuu parecia envergonhada._

_A ruiva não reagiu._

_Eram crianças, mas desde pequenos foram obrigados a entrar no mundo adulto, tendo boa parte de sua infância arruinada. Agora era aquilo. Não podiam mais agir como crianças que o mundo exigia maturidade. Uma maturidade que eles não tinham. Chantal foi a primeira dos três a sair de vez da infância. Isso se podia se dar ao luxo de considerar aquela parte de sua vida como infância. Talvez por causa disso, a ruiva foi a mais problemática deles durante todo o tempo que se seguiu._

_Às vezes, e nenhum dos três entendia o porquê, a mãe lhe batia, gritava, surrava. Chantal aprendeu a lidar com isso. Imaginava que o choque do dia em que ela fora para o hospital tinha sido grande demais para sua genitora. A ruiva não ligava. E assim que conseguiu, a deixou, indo morar com os primos. Tamaki achou tudo um absurdo e tentou convencer a prima a conversar com a mãe. Já Ryuu apoiou a ruiva do começo ao fim._

**Fim do Flashback**

* * *

- É por causa… Daquele dia… Não é…? – a voz de Tamaki saiu fraca, mas Ryuu conseguiu ouvir a pergunta, concordando com a cabeça – Ayame ainda sofre por causa daquele dia…

Mais uma vez o silêncio se instalou, até que um dos anfitriões teve a coragem de fazer a pergunta que estava no ar. Queriam saber de que raio os irmãos Suou falavam com aquele tom na voz. Tamaki suspirou e pediu para que os amigos o acompanhassem até a sala. Enquanto a loira cuidava da prima, ele explicaria as coisas para os anfitriões.


	13. Pequenos desentendimentos?

Estavam todos reunidos na sala, ouvindo o relato de Tamaki. Ryuu continuava no piso de cima, cuidando da prima da melhor forma que podia. A única coisa que podia fazer por Ayame era controlar a temperatura e manter a limpeza do quarto e da própria garota. Sabia que não havia nada que pudesse curar a ruiva além do tempo. Era preciso paciência. Uma paciência que ela estava começando a perder.

Aos poucos, Chantal ia melhorando, parecendo despertar em alguns momentos. Isso aliviava Aurore. Pelo menos a consciência estava voltando, o que era um bom sinal na maior parte das vezes. Quando a ruiva abriu os olhos e percorreu o quarto com seus orbes quase dourados, percebeu que só estavam ela e a prima no cômodo. Ao seu lado, o resultado de seu mal-estar marcava presença. Menos do que antes, graças ao trabalho de Kyouya – cuja ajuda Ayame desconhecia – e aos cuidados de Ryuu.

- Ah, Chantal. Comment vous sentez-vous? Eh bien? – Como se sente? Bem?

A ruiva concordou com a cabeça quando acabou de ouvir a pergunta da loira, que sorriu em resposta. Então ela se dirigiu à porta, chamando uma empregada e dizendo algo que Ayame não entendeu. Também não importava, logo deveria descobrir. Arrependeu-se desse pensamento assim que passos disparando escada acima puderam ser ouvidos. Tamaki estava animado pela melhora da prima e não fazia questão de esconder.

- Aya-chan! – de repente, eles eram crianças de novo.

- Tamaki… Cale a boca…! – a ruiva não parecia feliz em ver o primo.

- Deveria ser mais delicada com a família, Ayame-san. – Kyouya apareceu logo atrás do loiro, agora um tanto deprimido.

- Il ne sait pas. _(N/A: "Ele não a conhece", se traduzi certo...)_ – o comentário veio de Ryuu, que sorriu para a ruiva ao falar.

Ayame sorriu de volta. Kyouya apenas ficou sem entender o comentário em francês.

- Não se preocupe, Kyouya-senpai. Tenho certeza que o Tamaki-baka se recuperará rápido. – o tom de Chantal era levemente ácido, com um toque sádico. Kyouya franziu o cenho em resposta, arrancando um risinho da garota.

Tão logo a risada subiu, a tosse veio. Ryuu rapidamente se pôs ao lado da prima, com uma toalha úmida em mãos. Ayame ainda tossia sangue… A loira suspirou pesadamente, sorrindo de canto quando a ruiva se desculpou pelo trabalho. Não era culpa dela, não precisava daquilo. Kyouya então chamou Ryuu por um momento, trocando rápidas palavras em um tom que ninguém ouvia. Logo a loira tinha lhe estendido a toalha e expulsado todos do quarto.

- Ué, por que todos saíram? – Ayame franziu o cenho.

Kyouya se sentou próximo à janela, olhando o jardim antes de responder. Quando as palavras começaram a sair, ele fitou a garota com quem dividia momentaneamente o quarto. Ayame ouviu com atenção, se ajeitando na cama. Não levantaria tão cedo, mas não voltaria a descansar. Não ainda, pelo menos.

- Ryuu-san estava cansada, já que passou o dia todo cuidando de você. Então troquei de lugar com ela. Os outros… Bom, por qualquer motivo, Ryuu-san os expulsou daqui. – o rapaz falava como se tudo fosse natural.

- Hm. – Ayame fitou o teto.

- Ayame-san… Posso perguntar uma coisa? – Kyouya se ajeitou em seu lugar.

- Diga. – Ayame permaneceu fitando o teto.

- Você não conseguia se dar bem com a sua mãe quando era pequena, não é…? – Kyouya sentia que não devia fazer aquela pergunta, mas já era tarde demais.

A ruiva levou um tempo para responder.

- Ela me batia. – a resposta saiu com um tom de indiferença, mas o anfitrião conseguiu notar o olhar da garota. E viu dor naqueles orbes que tanto o atraíam.

- Você deve ter sofrido bastante com isso. – Kyouya se condenava mentalmente pelo fato de continuar a conversa.

- Um pouco. Tinha meus primos para me apoiarem, apesar do Tamaki-baka achar que eu devesse tratar com a minha mãe a respeito.

- E você o fez?

- Não.

Silêncio.

- Bom… De qualquer forma, eu não devia me intrometer nisso. Desculpe. – Kyouya ajeitou os óculos.

- Sem problemas. O idiota já deve ter explicado também a razão de meu mal-estar.

- Sim. Sinto muito que as coisas tenham acontecido assim.

- Não, você não sente. Porque não me conheceu na época. Porque eu não tenho nada a ver com você. Porque mal nos conhecemos agora. Porque o que aconteceu definiu meu futuro até agora. E é esse futuro que você passou a conhecer. Você também não sente – ela pausou e se sentou, fitando o moreno com indiferença – porque não há nada a se sentir.

Kyouya não respondeu. Sabia que ela tinha razão. Mas ainda assim… Ele se levantou e foi até ela, segurando seus pulsos e a forçando a deitar novamente na cama. Kyouya se pôs sobre ela, fitando-a nos olhos. Ayame não respondeu, apenas retribuiu ao olhar intenso. Se ele não ia desviar, ela também não. Nesse momento, antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse falar ou fazer qualquer coisa, a porta se abriu, revelando um Tamaki incrédulo e uma Ryuu segurando o riso.

Kyouya olhou para a porta, sem mudar a expressão. Ayame continuava a fitar o rapaz sobre si, em silêncio. Aquele, realmente, era um dia agitado. Muito agitado. Mais do que Tamaki se achava capaz de aguentar. Então ele rapidamente fechou a porta e respirou fundo, tentando processar a cena. Quando tornou a abri-la, hesitante, Kyouya estava parado diante da janela, fitando o loiro, enquanto Ayame lia algo que o rapaz de orbes azuis não identificou.

Ryuu deu um tapa na cabeça do irmão e foi para junto da prima, perguntando se ela estava melhor. Sorridente, a ruiva concordou com a cabeça, mas disse que não sairia muito da cama. Não queria abusar da sorte como já fizera antes, em outra ocasião em que passara mal daquele jeito. Ryuu apenas concordou com a cabeça e chamou uma empregada, mandando que trouxesse chá de pêssego para Chantal. A servente concordou com a cabeça e se retirou. Tamaki e Kyouya continuavam se fitando.


	14. Se recuperando

As meninas continuavam no quarto, mas Tamaki e Kyouya tinham se retirado. Estavam no corredor, conversando com um tom mais sério que o normal. Apesar de todas as confusões e brigas, de todos os desentendimentos, Chantal ainda era sua prima. Ainda era aquela que o protegera anos atrás e alguém por quem ele tinha muita estima. Kyouya não podia simplesmente se aproveitar de uma jovem doente e tudo ficaria bem. O moreno esperava em silêncio que o loiro começasse a falar, mas, aparentemente, aquilo levaria algum tempo.

Do outro lado da porta, Ryuu conversava com Ayame, sem se preocupar com o que acontecia no corredor. Pelo menos até Chantal dizer que não tinha ideia do motivo que levara Kyouya a fazer o que fez. Talvez Tamaki conseguisse alguma resposta, então ela se pôs colada à porta, tentando ouvir algo.

- Kyouya… O que exatamente aconteceu no quarto enquanto vocês estavam sozinhos…? – Tamaki não parecia muito confortável com a situação.

- Nós conversamos, até que ela decidiu se levantar. Ela precisa descansar, Tamaki, e você sabe disso. – o moreno tinha um tom extremamente calmo, o que surpreendeu Ryuu.

- Mas vocês não estavam apenas conversando.

- Eu só estava impedindo que ela fosse teimosa e se levantasse.

Tamaki levou um tempo para responder.

- Vocês não precisavam ter ficado daquele jeito.

- Daquele jeito era mais fácil imobilizá-la.

Ryuu então se cansou do pateticismo de seu irmão, abrindo a porta do quarto. Tamaki pareceu se assustar, mas Kyouya apenas a olhou com certa indiferença e, por mais estranho que fosse, alívio ao mesmo tempo. A baixinha fez sinal para que seu irmão se retirasse, o que logo aconteceu, indicando em seguida que o moreno entrasse no quarto.

- Ayame quer falar com você.

Kyouya concordou com a cabeça e logo os dois estavam de volta ao quarto, com a ruiva os olhando por sobre o livro que lia. Então ela marcou a página, fechando-o assim que começou a falar. Enquanto ouvia, Kyouya se aproximou, se sentando em uma cadeira próxima à cama. Ryuu, por sua vez, se sentou ao lado da prima.

- Eu gostaria de saber o real motivo para aquilo, Kyouya-senpai. Se você não se incomoda. – Ayame sorria tranquilamente ao falar.

- Foi um impulso idiota, Ayame-san. Espero que não se incomode com isso. – Kyouya ajeitou os óculos, parecendo levemente constrangido ao responder.

- Ora, de forma alguma. Só fiquei levemente surpresa por ver o mais controlado do Host Club fazendo algo assim. – ela riu, desviando o olhar para Ryuu – Não concorda?

A loira rapidamente concordou, rindo também.

- Devo admitir que a reação de Tamaki-nii foi hilária.

- Se quiser sair agora, Kyouya-senpai, não tem problema. Ryuu pode cuidar das coisas daqui para frente. – a ruiva acompanhou com o olhar enquanto Kyouya concordava com a cabeça e se levantava – E obrigada.

Kyouya sentiu-se corar, mas não disse nada, apenas fechando a porta atrás de si e se retirando para a sala, onde o resto do clube se encontrava.

- Eu acho, e talvez esteja chutando longe – Ryuu começou a falar assim que os passos do moreno sumiram no corredor –, que ele gosta de você.

- Você diz…?

- É, digo. – Ryuu desviou o olhar para a prima – Você também acha, não é? Assim como…

- Acho. Assim como ele. Mas o que eu posso fazer? Nenhum deles aguentaria muito tempo disso. Eu não sei nem como você pode aguentar, Ryuu-chan.

Ryuu riu.

- Não seja besta, Ayame. Você faria o mesmo por mim. Pelos mesmos motivos.

A ruiva sorriu, concordando. Por serem da família. Pelo sentimento de culpa que não iria embora até que aquilo acabasse, ou talvez mesmo que acabasse. Pela amizade.

- Lembra-se do colégio na França? As pessoas realmente acreditavam que você matava aula, mas a diretora e os professores sabiam a verdade. – a loira se levantou, indo até a janela. As cortinas agora estavam abertas, deixando a luz entrar.

- Titio fez questão disso, só para garantir que eu não fosse reprovada. Ele sempre mimou demais a gente. – Ayame parecia se divertir.

- Nem mesmo aqueles dois sabiam.

- Nós concordamos que seria melhor assim.

- O que acha que aconteceria se isso acontecesse no meio do dia e não de um dia para o outro? – a loira se virou para a outra, com um ar levemente sério.

- Eles morreriam do coração. Pelo susto e porque se preocupam demais. – Ayame parecia não ligar muito enquanto falava.

- Especialmente Matheu. Ele sempre foi o mais sentimental de nós. – Ryuu riu.

- Eu me pergunto como eu realmente reagiria se um dia ele se declarasse para mim. Pobrezinho, ele ainda acha que esconde alguma coisa de nós…

- Não fale assim, tadinho. Ele realmente gosta de você, mas acho que agora é mais como uma irmã que precisa de amor e carinho. Ele e Frederick sabem que a sua infância não foi das mais felizes.

- Bom, eles acompanharam parte dessa "infância". Não seria difícil eles verem os hematomas que apareciam de um dia para o outro sem qualquer explicação.

- Será que não devíamos visitá-los? Quero ver a "festa de boas-vindas" que eles prometeram. – Ryuu sorria alegremente.

- Também quero, mas temos que ir numa época boa. Diga, quando eles entram no período de provas?

- Eu que sei? – Ryuu parecia achar graça – Ligue e pergunte, ué. Não sou adivinha.

Ayame riu, pegando o celular, que estava no criado-mudo próximo à cabeceira da cama. Em pouco tempo tinha mandado uma mensagem para Frederick, que respondeu quase de imediato.

- Ele disse que começam daqui duas semanas. E depois de novo nas duas últimas semanas do semestre. Quando você prefere? – a ruiva desviou o olhar da tela para a prima.

- Acho melhor no fim do semestre, já que nossas provas são um pouco antes. Assim podemos viajar mais sossegadamente. E podíamos levar Tamaki-nii e o Kyouya-senpai conosco.

- Tamaki eu entendo, mas por que Kyouya? – Ayame franziu o cenho.

- Ora, fiquei sabendo que ele tem um lado sombrio adorável! – Ryuu riu.

Ayame soltou uma risada fraca, imaginando se, na verdade, a loira não tinha planos de causar ciúme em alguém. _"Oh, Matheu… Tente não morrer do coração só porque Kyouya-senpai é mais bonito que você…"_.

* * *

O fim do dia passou depressa e logo todos voltavam para suas casas, com exceção de Kyouya, que passaria a noite na casa dos Suou. Como Ayame ainda estava fraca, as duas passariam mais aquela noite na casa secundária. Tamaki pareceu não se incomodar. Pelo contrário, ele se mostrou extremamente a favor da ideia. Só de imaginar que Ayame poderia piorar no caminho para a casa principal o fazia suar frio.

A ruiva só saiu da cama para comer e para tomar banho. Não estava fraca a ponto de precisar de ajuda, mas Ryuu se mantinha sempre por perto para o caso de algo acontecer. Kyouya comentou, eventualmente, que a loira parecia um bichinho de estimação cuidando de seu dono daquele jeito, o que arrancou alguns protestos – seguidos de risadas de ambas as partes – da menor. Talvez, se fosse ele, Ryuu conseguisse relaxar em relação a Ayame. Talvez com Kyouya-senpai, a garota conseguisse se manter nos eixos. Mas… E se aquilo não acontecesse…? O que ela, Ryuu, acabaria fazendo…?


	15. Complicações

Nos dias que se seguiram, Ayame não teve mais crises, o que pareceu aliviar a todos, especialmente os irmãos Suou. Kyouya, como Ryuu logo percebeu, também parecia aliviado. Ayame estava no clube naquela hora, enquanto a loira via o treino do pessoal de basquete. Não tinha mais nada para fazer, afinal. Esperava que a ruiva se cansasse logo de ficar no clube em dias aleatórios, mas aparentemente isso não aconteceria tão cedo. Ryuu suspirou, voltando a acompanhar a bola laranja.

Ayame, por sua vez, parecia se divertir com o clube. A seu modo, mas se divertia. Notava que Kyouya, em raras ocasiões, a observava. Aquilo tinha se tornado mais frequente nos últimos dias, como se ele quisesse garantir que ela não passaria mal no meio das atividades deles. A ruiva então se levantou, casada da situação, e foi em direção ao moreno. Ele baixou sua prancheta ao notar a aproximação.

- Algum problema, Ayame-hime? – no clube, aquela era a forma como ele se dirigia a ela, o que a incomodava.

- Levante-se. – ela tinha o tom frio, o que pareceu assustar um pouco as pessoas em volta, mas não o anfitrião.

Kyouya obedeceu em silêncio, sem imaginar o que viria a seguir.

Ayame projetou o rosto para frente. Quando o anfitrião deu por si, seus lábios estavam colados aos da ruiva e a prancheta tinha caído no chão, atraindo a atenção do resto do clube. As clientes pareciam arder de ciúmes, enquanto os anfitriões estavam pasmos. Quando Chantal se afastou, rapidamente pegou o moreno pelo pulso e o levou para o vestiário, andando a passos largos. Parou apenas quando estavam longe o suficiente da porta para que ninguém os ouvisse.

- Agora que tenho a sua devida atenção – Ayame apoiou uma mão na parede, ao lado de onde Kyouya estava apoiado –, vou dizer só uma vez: pare de me encarar tanto.

O moreno tinha as bochechas rosadas, o que poderia ser cômico em outra situação, e não sabia exatamente o que responder. Apesar disso, olhava Ayame com sua frieza habitual, como se nada do que ela tivesse feito até então o afetasse, o que pareceu irritá-la. A ruiva bateu forte na parede, exigindo que o rapaz respondesse. Kyouya suspirou.

- Não sei do que você está falando, Ayame-hime. – e então ajeitou os óculos como sempre fazia.

- Não se faça de desentendido. – a ruiva desapoiou, estendendo um dedo na frente do nariz do anfitrião – Isso é extremamente incômodo, sabia?

- De fato, ter alguém apontando tão próximo assim de seu rosto é incômodo. – tudo que fazia era para ganhar tempo. Tempo para se recompor. E estava funcionando.

- Idiota. – a ruiva murmurou, antes de girar sobre os calcanhares e se retirar.

Kyouya esperou mais um pouco antes de sair. Assim que Ayame saiu do vestiário, ele pôs uma mão sobre o peito. Seu coração batia acelerado, mas ele não sabia exatamente o motivo. A sensação dos lábios de Chantal sobre os seus também permanecia. Então ele retirou os óculos, cobrindo os olhos com a mão livre e abaixando a cabeça. O que raios estava acontecendo…? Não era possível que ele… Ou era e ele não sabia? Não sabia ou nunca tinha se permitido experimentar?

Sem perceber, tinha levado a mão aos lábios, como se aquilo pudesse manter a sensação do toque de Ayame por mais tempo. Ao notar o que fazia, começou a rir. Relativamente alto, porque Kaoru logo apareceu na porta do vestiário perguntando se estava tudo bem. Kyouya fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Ao tornar a abri-los, recolocou os óculos e fitou Kaoru, dizendo que não se preocupasse sem qualquer emoção na voz. O ruivo não pareceu muito convencido, mas não falou mais nada.

E logo os dois tinham voltado ao atendimento.

* * *

Ryuu só notou a presença da amiga quando sentiu a grade tremer. Ayame parecia frustrada com algo, mas a loira não achava que ela fosse falar tão cedo. Os olhos da ruiva brilhavam de raiva e sua mão estava fechada com força na grade. Aurore podia ver que a amiga queria gritar ou – mais provavelmente – socar alguma coisa. A loira pensou no quanto a ruiva tinha mudado. Alguns anos atrás e ela teria socado a razão de seu humor, fosse quem fosse. Será que…? Não, não era possível… Ou era…?

- Chantal. – Ryuu tinha voltado a acompanhar o treino com os olhos.

- Que foi, Aurore? – a ruiva respondeu em francês, como quase sempre acontecia quando se chamavam pelo nome francês.

- O que houve? Você não socou ninguém, socou? – a loira manteve o idioma. Não queria que ninguém soubesse o que elas falavam.

- Ainda não. Não quero causar problemas para seu pai tão cedo. Mas vontade não faltou.

- Tem certeza de que foi só por isso? Aliás, quem é a causa do seu humor? Kyouya-senpai? – Ryuu se virou para a prima.

Ayame não respondeu, apenas fechando a mão com mais força.

- É, eu supus. O que ele fez?

- Ele se fez de desentendido e ficou curtindo com a minha cara. – a ruiva bufou.

Definitivamente, Ayame podia ser a mais estourada das duas quando queria…

- Tuuudo bem, me conte o que houve. – Ryuu pegou a prima pela mão, que logo soltou da grade, e a guiou para um canto mais afastado das quadras, onde não havia quase ninguém.

- Eu sei lá… Parece que ele tem medo que eu passe mal no meio do clube e acabe com a fonte de renda dele. Sério, ele só tem dinheiro naquela cabeça? Como eu pude ver algo minimamente _humano_ naquele dia? O coração dele é gelo puro! – Ayame bufou novamente – Eu odeio que fiquem me encarando.

"_Porque geralmente isso significava problemas…"_, Ryuu olhou o céu enquanto ouvia o relato da outra, tornando a fitá-la nos olhos ao responder.

- Chantal, estamos em outro lugar. São outras pessoas, outro tempo.

- Eu sei. – a voz da ruiva estava fria, distante.

- Você precisa se abrir mais para os outros. Dar uma chance a eles. – Ryuu sorriu. Não acreditava que logo _ela_ estava dizendo aquilo.

- Aurore, você sabe que não é tão fácil. Mesmo quando era o Matheu, eu não aguentava. Você sabe que não vai ser simples assim…

A loira se lembrava muito bem. Matheu, como qualquer apaixonado, passava horas se deixassem olhando encantado para Ayame. Quando a ruiva não aguentou mais, acabou descendo a mão no pobre rapaz. Desde então Matheu tomava cuidado para não se perder em pensamentos olhando para a ruiva.

- Chantal, você acha mesmo que ele deixaria algo acontecer a você? Digo, o Kyouya-senpai.

Ayame desviou o olhar.

- Bom… Não, mas… Eu não sei… Isso não parece… Certo, sabe…? – a ruiva parecia a ponto de chorar.

Ryuu suspirou.

- Dê tempo ao tempo…

- … Não me venha com essa… Você sabe tanto quanto eu que o tempo já me foi generoso demais…

A loira engoliu em seco. Ayame tinha razão…

- Acho melhor irmos para casa…


	16. Desabafos

No dia seguinte, ao final da aula, Ayame não saiu depressa da sala como sempre fazia. Em vez disso, deixou suas coisas como estavam e foi até a mesa de Kyouya. O moreno ainda terminava de anotar algo, não parando ao notar a aproximação da garota. Ayame apenas esperou enquanto ele terminava o que fazia, olhando para o chão ou para as próprias mãos enlaçadas diante do corpo. Quando finalmente o anfitrião olhou para ela, já tinham se passados bons minutos.

- Pois não, Ayame-san?

- Eu quero me desculpar por ontem… Por mais incomodada que eu me sinta com as pessoas me encarando, eu não devia ter reagido da forma como reagi. – ela o fitou nos olhos, esperando por uma resposta em seu tom frio habitual, com o distanciamento e a falsidade com que ele normalmente tratava as pessoas.

Mas o que veio em seguida a surpreendeu.

Kyouya se levantou e a abraçou, de forma estranhamente carinhosa. A ruiva olhou ao redor como pôde, percebendo que só estavam os dois na sala. _"Então por isso ele demorou tanto…? Só para poder me abraçar sem que ninguém estranhasse…?"_. Chantal o abraçou de volta, apoiando a testa em seu peito. E então respirou fundo antes de continuar a falar.

- Sabe… Tem muita coisa sobre mim e sobre Ryuu que vocês ainda não sabem… E, por mim, vocês continuariam sem saber… Mas, eventualmente, eu sei que vocês vão descobrir… Mesmo assim…

Kyouya a interrompeu.

- Ninguém vai deixar de gostar de vocês por algo que passou antes de nos conhecermos. – o moreno olhou para longe enquanto falava – Tudo depende do que acontecerá daqui para frente. – e então a soltou, olhando para a ruiva com um brilho diferente nos olhos. Chantal podia jurar que, naquele momento, o coração de gelo que ela enxergava estava derretendo.

Ryuu apareceu na porta pouco depois, chamando pela prima. Kyouya apenas afagou levemente a cabeça da colega de classe e se retirou com suas coisas. A ruiva não sabia como reagir àquilo, mas a loira não parecia surpresa.

- Eu te falei, não falei? Você precisa dar uma chance a ele. – a pequena sorria vitoriosa.

- C-cala a boca…! – Ayame sentiu o rosto esquentar, olhando para Ryuu como se pudesse atravessá-la com o olhar.

A loira riu alto.

- Olha só quem ficou sem graça! E aí, vai aparecer no Host Club hoje como cliente do Kyouya-senpai? Hein, hein?

- Morra, Ryuu. Isso só vai acontecer quando você virar cliente do Hikaru-kun.

Dessa vez foi a vez de Aurore sentir o rosto quente.

- E-eu não sei do que você está falando…!

- Aaahaaam. Tanto não sabe que parece um tomate maduro! – e então Chantal riu, se divertindo com a reação da prima.

* * *

Naquele dia, as duas foram direto para casa. Não ficariam durante a tarde no colégio. Não tinham motivo. Muito menos vontade. Ryuu remoía o comentário da prima sobre Hikaru, parecendo só então perceber o fundo de verdade que aquilo tinha. Justo ela, que nunca tinha se apaixonado por ninguém, foi se interessar por um encrenqueiro de segunda que participava de um joguinho homossexual com o _próprio irmão_. O problema não era ser homossexual (apesar de que seria realmente doloroso se ela estivesse gostando de um gay, porque aí não haveria mesmo o que fazer a respeito), mas ser um _incesto_. Céus, com tudo que eles podiam fazer…!

Ryuu respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar.

- Ei, tente não fritar o cérebro antes do jantar. – Ayame tinha um tom divertido na voz, descendo do carro quando chegaram à mansão.

A loira pareceu despertar com o comentário, descendo do carro em seguida.

- Meu deus, Ayame, supere isso! – Ryuu praguejava baixinho ao responder, antes de se lembrar de algo importante e virar para a prima ao continuar – Aliás, você ainda não me disse o que houve na sala hoje. Foi se desculpar com Kyouya-senpai?

A ruiva concordou com a cabeça.

- Ele… Bom, ele me abraçou em resposta.

Ryuu engasgou.

- Oi? Ele te _abraçou_? Parece que temos um coração no meio de todo aquele gelo então!

- É… Eu também não entendi nada. Mas acho que ele só fez isso porque estávamos sozinhos na sala. – Ayame coçou a nuca – Mudando de assunto, vamos comer de uma vez que eu estou realmente com fome!

* * *

Chantal estava em seu quarto, ajeitando as coisas para estudar, quando Ryuu bateu na porta do cômodo. A ruiva apenas respondeu um "entre" distraído, só prestando real atenção na prima quando esta se sentou sobre a cama e começou a falar algo sobre não poder estar apaixonada por ninguém.

- Aurore, mon cher, todo mundo pode se apaixonar. Inclusive você. – Ayame se sentou na cama junto da prima, olhando para a loira como se algo fosse muito engraçado.

- Chantal, não me venha com essa, ok? Você sabe que eu nunca gostei de ninguém desse jeito. E de repente, BUM! Eu estou _apaixonada pelo Hitachiin_? – a voz da loira ficou consideravelmente aguda no final da frase, tamanha a descrença da garota.

- Você precisa por um pouco mais de fé no seu lado feminino, Aurore. Mas, se te consola, você não é a única que não consegue por fé em si mesma.

Ryuu franziu o cenho.

- Qu'est-il arrivé? – O que houve?

- Bom, pouco antes de quase arrancar a cabeça do Ootori porque ele me tirou do sério… – Ayame passou a fitar a coberta ao continuar a falar – Eu… Eu o beijei.

A loira engasgou com a própria saliva ao ouvir a confissão.

- VOCÊ FEZ O QUE? E DEPOIS DISSO VOCÊ AINDA BRIGOU COM ELE? O QUE VOCÊ TEM NA CABEÇA? NÃO, ESPERA AÍ! POR QUE VOCÊ O BEIJOU?!

- Xiiiiii…! Fala baixo, saco! Eu sei que os criados não entendem francês, mas ainda assim! – a ruiva colocou uma mão sobre a boca da prima e esperou que esta se acalmasse antes de continuar com o relato.

Quando Chantal terminou de contar os breves acontecimentos do dia, Ryuu não sabia se ria ou se consolava a prima. Ela tinha tido coragem o suficiente para _beijar_ o anfitrião, mas não suportava um olhar. Isso que coisas piores podiam acontecer por causa do primeiro. Muito piores quando comparadas com o que o segundo, com o que _olhar_ poderia causar. A loira passou a mão sobre os cabelos, pensando.

- Chantal… O que você acha de Kyouya-senpai…?

A ruiva corou com a pergunta.

- C-como assim, Aurore…? Você sabe o que eu acho…!

A loira começou a enumerar nos dedos.

- Belle, intelligente, énigmatique, séduisante. – ao terminar a lista, a loira não aguentou e começou a rir alto da expressão da prima, que estava tão vermelha a ponto de parecer um farol.

- Pare de rir! – Chantal cruzou os braços – Eu sei que você pensa as mesmas coisas do Hikaru-kun! – agora era a ruiva quem ria da loira.

- Penso nada! – Ryuu então jogou o travesseiro na outra.

Não demorou muito para que a conversa – que estava mais para desabafos amorosos – se transformasse em uma guerra de travesseiros. As duas riam, o que atraía a atenção dos empregados. Quando viam a situação, eles também riam, aconselhando as duas a tomarem cuidado para não se machucar antes de se afastarem. As duas respondiam em coro um "sim" e continuavam com o que faziam.


	17. Grupos de Estudo

Metade do semestre já tinha se passado praticamente e agora era tempo de enfrentar as provas. Aurore e Chantal conseguiam estudar sem problemas em casa, mas, daquela vez, Tamaki tinha inventado de todos irem para a mansão secundária para estudarem juntos.

- Tamaki-baka, somos de anos diferentes, então temos matérias diferentes para estudar. Não é só porque vocês são do mesmo grupinho estranho que têm tudo em comum. – Ayame tinha um olhar severo voltado para o primo, que se encolheu em um canto.

- Apesar de você ter razão, Ayame, acho que podemos pelo menos tentar estudar em grupo com as pessoas da sala. – Ryuu coçou a nuca, sem pensar muito no que dizia. Pelo menos até a prima lhe lançar um olhar sugestivo.

- Então ficariam apenas você, Haruhi e os gêmeos estudando? E ficariam na casa _deles_? – a ruiva apoiou o cotovelo na mesa ao falar, terminando por apoiar a cabeça na mão.

Ryuu corou ao processar oque aquilo significava.

- Não foi o que eu quis dizer…!

Os gêmeos apenas observavam ao ouvirem a referência a si.

- Oe, oe. Qual o problema de ficar na nossa casa estudando? – os dois falaram em coro, com uma expressão de indiferença tão grande que a loira teve vontade de socá-los.

- Nenhum, não é, Ryuu? – Ayame tinha um ar triunfante ao falar.

- Considerando que você ficaria com o Tamaki-nii e o Kyouya-senpai, _apenas_, acho que eu fico no lucro! – Ryuu pôs as mãos na cintura, sorrindo vitoriosa para a prima.

No entanto, diferentemente do que a pequena esperava, Ayame não se abalou com o comentário.

- Não sei por que isso te consola tanto. – a ruiva se levantou. Estava cansada de ficar no Host Club – Bom, eu vou para casa. Você vem, Ryuu-chan?

A loira bufou, resmungando ao sair.

- Então… Isso significa que elas aceitaram? – Hikaru fitava a porta ao perguntar.

- Acredito que sim. – Haruhi se voltou para Tamaki e Kyouya – Como faremos então, Kyouya-senpai?

- Acho melhor separarmos por ano mesmo. Se juntarmos todo mundo, é provável que não consigamos estudar direito. Mas, qualquer coisa, podemos telefonar um para o outro. – o moreno ajeitou os óculos, olhando alguma coisa em suas anotações.

- Então está decidido! – Tamaki tinha se animado repentinamente – Eu, Kyouya e Aya-chan vamos ficar na mansão secundária! Vocês – ele apontou para os gêmeos – ficarão com a Ryuu-chan e a Haruhi na casa de nossa querida plebeia! E Mori-senpai e Hani-senpai podem estudar onde eles acharem melhor!

- Oe, por que na casa dela? – a pergunta veio de Hikaru.

- E você está mesmo tão tranquilo de deixar a Haruhi conosco? – Kaoru, com um sorriso levemente diabólico no rosto, puxou a garota para perto de si.

- Na casa dela, Ranka-san pode ficar mais tranquilo e garantir que nada aconteça. – Kyouya olhava para os gêmeos como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

- E com a Ryuu-chan por perto, eu tenho certeza de que nada vai acontecer! – Tamaki tinha um ar triunfante ao falar, fazendo uma ridícula pose de vitória.

- Certo, certo… – os ruivos responderam com certo tédio na voz, como se nada daquilo interessasse ou fosse um problema.

- Então, a partir de amanhã, quero todos se esforçando para as provas! – Tamaki parecia estranhamente animado com os grupos de estudo.

- Ne, ne. Tama-chan! – Hani se pôs ao lado do loiro mais alto – Takashi e Usa-chan podem ir comigo para a sua casa, Tama-chan?

Tamaki se abaixou ao lado do mais velho.

- Claro que sim, Hani-senpai! – então ele fez um breve cafuné no menor, sorrindo alegremente.

* * *

Ayame estava parada do lado de fora da Terceira Sala de Música, ouvindo atentamente a conversa. Ryuu, ao seu lado, tinha uma expressão confusa. Quando tentou perguntar se elas não iam embora, a ruiva apenas fez um gesto de silêncio, indicando que depois explicaria. Então ela não ficaria sozinha com Tamaki e Kyouya… Talvez fosse melhor assim. Ela se sentia estranha na presença do quatro-olhos desde que o beijara. E brigara com ele. E mais ainda depois que ele a abraçara. Os comentários de Ryuu também não tinham ajudado. Seria mesmo possível estar tão confusa a respeito dele…? Seria possível que…?

- Parece que a conversa acabou. – a loira sussurrava ao seu lado.

A ruiva concordou com a cabeça, desapoiando da porta e começando a andar pelo corredor.

- Oe! – Ryuu foi atrás – Será que pode me explicar agora o que raio acabou de acontecer?

Ayame sorriu.

- Eu só queria saber como eles decidiriam fazer tudo para poder me planejar, Ryuu-chan. – então passou carinhosamente a mão na cabeça da prima, que pareceu se incomodar com o gesto – Aliás, é bom você também se preparar psicologicamente. Afinal, acidentes podem acontecer, não é?

- Não gosto desse seu tom sugestivo… Não planeje nada para cima de mim, ouviu?!

Ayame riu.

- Você é muito preocupada… Apenas relaxe e aproveite a sua tarde de estudos.

Ryuu suspirou.

- E lá vai você…

* * *

Ao chegarem na casa, o telefone de Chantal tocou. Ela atendeu de imediato, sem olhar quem era.

_- Aya-chan!_ – a voz animada de Tamaki soava do outro lado da linha – _Amanhã ficaremos na mansão secundária para estudar, ok? Hani-senpai e Mori-senpai vão estudar conosco, então você pode pedir ajuda para eles se não entender alguma coisa!_

- E por que não para o Kyouya-senpai ou… Não, espere, para você eu não pediria _mesmo_. – Ayame sorriu. Um sorriso ácido que sempre aparecia quando ela falava com o primo.

_- B-bom… Kyouya não gosta muito de explicar as coisas_… – Tamaki parecia levemente deprimido do outro lado –_ Mas acho que você pode tentar…_

Ayame suspirou. _"Céus, por que ele é tão dramático…?"_.

- Não se preocupe, Tamaki-baka, eu não pretendo atrapalhar ninguém. – então ela desligou.

Ryuu tinha ido tomar um banho enquanto a prima conversava com o loiro, então a ruiva aproveitou para fazer um segundo telefonema. Procurou pelo número em sua agenda, indo para a cozinha pegar um pouco de água enquanto o aparelho chamava. Quando a voz, levemente surpresa, soou do outro lado, a ruiva se sentou em um banco próximo.

- Kaoru-kun… Eu estava pensando… O que seu irmão pensa sobre a Ryuu-chan?

_- Bom…_ – o ruivo parecia pensar e, pelo barulho de fundo, era possível perceber que ele andava. Afastava-se de Hikaru talvez? – _Ele parece gostar dela. Não sei direito de que forma ainda, mas não é nada muito… Bobo, eu acho. Já o peguei olhando para Ryuu-san mais de uma vez, mas ele sempre desconversava. Mas talvez…_

- Talvez ele esteja se apaixonando. – Ayame completou a frase ao ver que o ruivo não o faria.

Kaoru engoliu em seco do outro lado.

- Eu estava pensando, Kaoru-kun, que nós podíamos tentar juntar esses dois. – a ruiva tomou mais um gole de água.

_- E como pretende fazer isso, Ayame-san?_

- Ora, vocês vão ficar na casa de Haruhi, não vão? De um jeito de fazer com que seu irmão caia sobre a Ryuu-chan, sei lá. Faça-os sentarem lado a lado ou, pelo menos, frente a frente.

Ayame fez uma pausa. Pelo silêncio que se seguiu, ela supôs que o ruivo pensava em algo.

_- Eu tive uma ideia. _– Kaoru ia completar o raciocínio, mas uma terceira voz, que a ruiva ouviu distante, o interrompeu – _Eu preciso desligar. Hikaru está me chamando para irmos para casa. Amanhã nos falamos, Ayame-san!_

A garota se despediu e desligou. Quando levantou para pegar outro copo de água, notou uma loira com os cabelos escorrendo na porta da cozinha.

- Ryuu-chan! Assim você vai molhar toda a casa! E pegar uma gripe! – ela deixou o copo e o celular sobre a mesa e foi até a prima, tirando a toalha de seus ombros e esfregando o cabelo da pequena.

- Quem era, Chantal?

- No telefone?

- Telepatia que não é. – Ryuu lançou um olhar torto para a prima.

- O Kaoru-kun. Ele queria se certificar de que fomos avisadas dos planos de Tamaki. De que amanhã vocês vão para a casa da Haruhi. – a ruiva terminou de secar o cabelo da loira, pondo a toalha no ombro – Agora sim está bem melhor. Já pode andar pela casa sem deixar uma trilha de água por aí!

Ryuu não respondeu.

- O que foi? Preocupada com amanhã? Não se preocupe, eu não vou fazer nada. – Chantal sorriu calmamente, omitindo o fato de que Kaoru estava ao seu lado.

- Pensando… Vai tentar alguma coisa amanhã? Em relação a Kyouya-senpai, eu digo.

- Ora, claro que não! Afinal, não é só Tamaki-baka que estará conosco. Ele é facilmente enrolado ou despistado, mas os outros dois não. E pode ser que estejamos enganadas sobre ele.

Por "ele", Ayame queria dizer "Kyouya".

- E se não estivermos…? – a voz de Ryuu saiu mais um sussurro, mas a outra ouviu claramente a pergunta.

- Aí eu posso falar com ele quando a oportunidade surgir. – Ayame se virou, começando a andar para o banheiro – Tente não se preocupar muito e separe suas coisas para amanhã.

Ryuu suspirou.

- Oui, maman.

Ayame riu com a resposta.


	18. Paranoia

_N/A: Sim, esse capítulo é focado na Ryuu! Superem isso!_

* * *

Ryuu estava sentada inquieta em seu lugar na sala de aula. O professor falava sobre algo que ela não queria saber, mas precisava. Para que, ela não sabia, mas diziam que era útil. _"Útil… Útil nada! Eles só curtem no enrolar!"_, ela se ajeitou no lugar, olhando pela janela. Hikaru, no outro canto da sala, parecia diferente de alguma forma. Que forma, ela não sabia dizer. _"É tudo culpa da Ayame! Desde que ela começou a insinuar que eu posso estar gostando dele, eu não paro de reparar nas coisas relacionadas a ele! Eu nunca tinha notado que o cabelo dele fica minimamente mais levantado que o do Kaoru! Ou que ele se preocupa menos com a aparência que o irmão. Ou… Aaaargh! Ayame, sua idiota!"_. Ryuu suspirou.

- Algum problema, senhorita Suou? – o professor interrompeu o que falava sobre a matéria, fazendo com que todos na sala olhassem para a loira.

- Nenhum. – a resposta saiu meio ríspida. Em parte pelos pensamentos que não sumiam, em outra pelos olhares estranhos que todo mundo dava só porque ela era uma garota e usava o uniforme masculino. O que podia fazer se o feminino era horroroso e não a favorecia? _"Eu pareço muito menor e mais reta com aquilo lá!"_.

Logo o professor tinha retomado o que fazia, permitindo que Ryuu voltasse a fitar a janela. _"Seria bom se essa nada gloriosa manhã passasse logo, aí eu poderia…"_, a loira parou um momento para pensar no que faria depois da aula antes de completar o raciocínio. _"Não, espera aí! Depois da aula nós vamos formar os grupos de estudo, ne?! Espera! Então eu…! Eu e o Hikaru…! Tudo bem que vai ser na casa da Haruhi! E o irmão dele vai estar junto! É! Não, espera! O Kaoru e a Ayame são amiguinhos demais já! E se eles estiverem planejando algo?!"_, ela se virou para o gêmeo mais novo, vendo apenas tédio em seu rosto, _"Pelo menos ele não está com aquela cara de quem está planejando algo… Mas eles são os irmãos do demônio! De segunda, mas são. Ele pode muito bem estar planejando algo que ele e a Ayame conversaram brevemente ontem! Arrumando uns detalhes! E falar com ela depois da aula sobre isso! Ou no intervalo! Eu estou ferrada…!"_, ela engoliu em seco.

Quando o intervalo finalmente chegou, a pequena Suou se pôs a correr pelo corredor até a sala da prima, abrindo a porta estrondosamente.

- Cadê ela?! Onde está a Ayame?! – a pequena tinha a respiração alterada ao falar, mas sua voz saía alta e consideravelmente firme.

- Sua prima saiu tem alguns minutos. – Kyouya não levantou o olhar de suas coisas ao responder, como se a loira não fosse digna de sua atenção.

- E aonde ela foi, quatro-olhos?! – Ryuu estava começando a ficar nervosa.

- A Aya-chan apenas se levantou e saiu. – Tamaki foi até a irmã, com uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

- Ah, ótimo! – dito isso, a menor girou sobre os calcanhares e passou a correr pela escola atrás da ruiva.

Foi ao passar por uma das janelas do corredor que conseguiu uma resposta. Sua prima estava sentada junto à fonte do jardim da escola, parecendo esperar por alguém sem muita vontade. A loira parou diante da janela e se pôs a observar. Não demorou muito para Chantal se levantar, com um sorriso alegre e, ao mesmo tempo, aliviado, e ir cumprimentar o outro.

Cabelos ruivos.

Altura certa.

Uniforme azul.

O rapaz se virou.

Olhos dourados.

Franja para a esquerda (de quem olha).

Era Kaoru.

"_Maldita! Eu sabia!"_

Mas antes que Ryuu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, os dois no jardim se abraçaram. Apesar de tudo, aquilo não parecia normal. Muito menos Ayame pondo as mãos ao redor do gêmeo mais novo. E fechando os punhos com certa força. E escondendo o rosto em seu peito. Seria possível que…? _"Não, eu não me enganei… Eu não posso ter me enganado… Ayame e Kaoru…? Mas ele não faz o tipo dela…"_. Ryuu se afastou lentamente da janela. Os dois continuavam no jardim, abraçados como se houvesse algo errado com a mais velha.

* * *

- Ela já saiu. – Kaoru parecia se divertir com a situação.

- Aposto que ela caiu feito um patinho. – Ayame soltou o rapaz, sorrindo com satisfação – Enganá-la se tornou tão fácil que eu até me assusto.

Kaoru suspirou.

- Você não acha que está sendo cruel com a sua prima…?

- Ora, claro que não. Ela não pode suspeitar de nada. Aposta quanto que ela estava surtando mentalmente na aula? – ela se sentou junto à fonte mais uma vez, indicando que ele se sentasse também.

- Bom, o professor interrompeu a aula uma vez por causa da Ryuu-san, mas… Eu não sei direito o que houve. Acho que ela suspirou.

- Ela estava surtando. Mas ontem você citou um plano…

- Ah, sim! – Kaoru se ajeitou, se preparando para falar. Mas foi só abrir a boca que um vulto pequeno e loiro chegou correndo e se jogou sobre Ayame.

- Chantal! O que você tem? – Ryuu estava visivelmente preocupada com a prima.

A outra piscou, com uma expressão de quem não sabe o que está acontecendo.

- Ryuu-chan, do que você está falando?

- Você… E o Kaoru-senpai… Parecia que… Vocês…

- Ora, eu o abracei para cumprimentá-lo. – Ayame franziu o cenho – Você não tem pegado muito sol, não é? Branca do jeito que é, deve ter insolação rapidinho.

Ryuu recuou um passo, parecendo pensar em algo.

- Então não aconteceu nada?

Chantal negou com a cabeça e então olhou para Kaoru. Só ao ver a expressão de quem não estava entendendo que a mais velha percebeu que a conversa tinha se desenrolado em francês. Ela riu, fazendo um breve resumo – não que houvesse muito que resumir – para o rapaz, que logo rui da loira. Ryuu piscou algumas vezes, sem entender.

- Ryuu-san se preocupa muito com você, não é, Ayame-san? Isso é bom. – Kaoru sorriu.

- Às vezes é exagerado, eu acho. Mas estamos juntas desde pequenas, acho que isso é normal. – a ruiva sorriu para a prima.

- Então… Vocês também não estão planejando nada contra mim…? – o tom de voz da baixinha era cauteloso, arrancando risadas dos amigos.

- Não, ué. Falei que você está ficando paranoica. Eu nem imaginava que o Kaoru-kun fosse descer aqui. Eu vim para tomar um ar. – Chantal sorria tranquilamente.

Ryuu não conseguia acreditar no que escutava, o que lhe deixava com uma expressão cômica, fazendo os ruivos rirem. Vendo que não conseguiria mais nada e que a próxima aula já ia começar, a pequena resolveu deixar aquilo de lado. Sem dizer nada, mas com um ar levemente derrotado, ela girou sobre os calcanhares e voltou para a sala. Logo Kaoru fez o mesmo. Ayame, no entanto, não tinha a intenção de voltar tão cedo para a aula.

"_Fui enganada… Aqueles dois… Eu tenho certeza de que eles estão planejando algo! Eu sei que eles me enganaram! Eles combinaram de se encontrar! Mas por que Ayame não pareceu nem um pouco incomodada com a minha aparição?! Eu sou tão previsível assim…?!"_, Ryuu entrou na sala levemente cabisbaixa, atraindo a atenção dos amigos. Haruhi foi a primeira a falar.

- Ah, Ryuu-san… Está tudo bem? – a morena foi até a loira, se assustando quando a francesa se afastou de repente.

O motivo disso foi ver que Hikaru vinha logo atrás da outra.

- Eu estou ótima! – sua voz saiu alta, quase gritando, e mais alterada do que Aurore gostaria. Seus pés se mexiam sozinhos, indo para sua cadeira, onde apenas abandonou o corpo de uma vez só, como se fosse um peso morto.

"_Droga, droga, droga! Sua idiota! Precisava falar assim como ele?! Imbecil!"_. Ryuu bufou, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa e a cabeça na mão. Logo seu olhar estava novamente na janela.


	19. Tentando estudar

Ayame estava arrumando suas coisas sobre a mesa na mansão secundária junto de Tamaki quando um celular tocou. A ruiva desviou o olhar para o primo, esperando que ele atendesse. Como nada aconteceu, Chantal lhe deu uma cutucada na barriga, fazendo-o saltar até o outro lado da mesa.

- Aya-chan! Por que você fez isso?! – o loiro tinha uma expressão chorosa.

- Seu telefone está tocando. Atenda. – a garota tinha um tom frio e uma expressão de indiferença.

O rapaz então pareceu perceber a música ao fundo, logo pegando o aparelho e atendendo.

- Oh, Kyouya! Que bom que ligou! A Aya-chan já está aqui! Hani-senpai e Mori-senpai estão chegando também! Só não recebemos notícias suas!

_- Eu liguei para avisar que acabamos pegando mais trânsito do que o esperado e vou me atrasar um pouco. Espero que esteja tudo bem._

- Oh, mas é claro! Às vezes isso acontece, não é? Hahahaha. Não se preocupe. Avisarei a Aya-chan e os outros! – então Tamaki desligou o telefone, se virando para a prima – Kyouya vai se atrasar, espero que não tenha problema. Mas você pode tirar suas dúvidas com Hani-senpai e Mori-senpai ainda!

Ayame não respondeu. Em vez disso, deixou suas coisas na mesa e foi até a cozinha. _"Se eu ouvi direito, é por causa do trânsito… Mas quase não tem congestionamento de lá para cá, não é…? Por que será então…? E ele e Tamaki-baka não são melhores amigos? Por que mentir desse jeito?"_, ela abriu a geladeira, olhando o pudim que estava lá dentro. _"Espero que ele chegue a tempo…"._

- Aya-chan! – Tamaki apareceu na porta da cozinha, vendo a prima beber água olhando algo na geladeira – Está tudo bem?

A ruiva fechou a porta do aparelho e terminou a água antes de responder.

- Você é mesmo irmão da Ryuu-chan. Os dois se preocupam demais. Aliás, e os outros dois?

- AH, Hani-senpai e Mori-senpai acabaram de chegar! – o loiro sorriu largamente – Eles estão na sala. Já expliquei sobre o atraso de Kyouya para eles!

- Hm. Isso é bom. Então, por que não começamos a estudar? – Ayame sorriu, se retirando da cozinha.

Tamaki foi atrás.

* * *

Quando Kyouya chegou, decidiu ligar no telefone de Tamaki antes de tocar a campainha. Assim que o loiro atendeu, o moreno deixou bem claro que ele deveria se afastar dos outros para não atrapalhar ninguém com a conversa.

_- Como vamos passar o dia estudando, trouxe algumas coisas para passar a noite aqui, espero que não tenha problema._

- Ora, ora, claro que não! Vou pedir para prepararem um quarto para você. E onde você está? Chegando?

Kyouya concordou, desligando em seguida. Tamaki logo fez o mesmo e foi atrás dos criados para cuidar do pedido do amigo. Ayame apenas olhou torto para o primo quando o viu passar quase saltitante, mas não comentou. O que o loiro fazia ou deixava de fazer não era problema seu. Ela tinha exercícios para resolver para treinar para a prova do dia seguinte, não podia perder tempo se preocupando com as leviandades de seu primo.

* * *

Quando Chantal viu o moreno subindo com as suas coisas, automaticamente franziu o cenho.

- Aya-chan, o que foi? – Hani-senpai estava logo de frente para a ruiva, estranhando seu semblante.

- Ah, não foi nada, Hani-senpai. – ela sorriu para o pequeno – Só uma questão minha que não está batendo com o gabarito. Será que você ou o Mori-senpai poderiam dar uma olhada?

Takashi logo concordou, pegando o caderno da garota para olhar junto do primo. Enquanto isso, a ruiva olhou os lugares na mesa. Cabiam seis pessoas, sendo que duas ficavam nas pontas. Mori e Hani estavam lado a lado, ela estava ao lado do primo e de frente para o mais velho dos anfitriões. Kyouya poderia ficar na outra ponta ou ao lado dela. _"Mas as coisas de Mori-senpai estão ocupando a cadeira da ponta…"_, ao constatar isso, Ayame sentiu o coração bater mais forte no peito e quase caiu da cadeira.

- Ah, Aya-chan! Está tudo bem? – Hani se pôs ao lado da garota ao vê-la quase cair.

- E-está, Hani-senpai… Não se preocupe. – Chantal deu um sorriso amarelo, se ajeitando em seu lugar. Por que de repente tinha ficado tão alterada…? Era apenas um lugar à mesa, afinal. Não era nada demais. Ou era?

O pequeno não pareceu se convencer, mas voltou para seu lugar. Aproveitando que ainda não tinha seu caderno de volta, a ruiva se levantou, olhando o relógio. O almoço não tinha sido há tanto tempo. O pudim podia esperar mais um pouco. Ela suspirou.

- Vou pegar um copo d'água. – e se retirou para a cozinha.

* * *

- Oh, Ayame-san. Não estava estudando? – Kyouya sorriu para a garota ao vê-la entrando. Um sorriso frio e distante.

"_Eu nunca vou me acostumar com isso…"_, ela sorriu de volta da mesma forma.

- Estava, mas precisei de um pouco de água. Por que não se junta a nós, Kyouya-senpai?

- Estava arrumando minhas coisas lá em cima, já que passarei a noite aqui. Acabei de descer. – o moreno continuava com o mesmo sorriso no rosto e a ruiva notou o copo em sua mão.

- Vai querer mais? – ao perguntar, ela se serviu da água e sentou em uma cadeira próxima. Kyouya estava a duas cadeiras de distância.

- Não se incomode. E como estão indo os estudos? – o moreno terminou de beber o suco que tinha em mãos e deixou o copo sobre a mesa.

- Hani-senpai e Mori-senpai estão olhando uma questão para mim, já que não batia com o gabarito. – ela bebeu um gole de água – Daqui a pouco vou ver se eles chegaram a alguma conclusão.

- Isso é bom. – Kyouya olhou a garota nos olhos e, por um instante, ela achou ter visto um brilho de ciúme naqueles orbes escuros.

- Kyouya-senpai… Eu… – ela engoliu em seco. O que raio estava fazendo? Tinha que completar a frase, mas o que ela iria dizer? "Eu te amo" que não seria – Será que eu… Posso chamá-lo apenas por "Kyouya", assim como o Tamaki-baka faz?

O moreno se surpreendeu com o pedido e por um breve instante suas bochechas ficaram levemente rosadas.

- Ora, mas é claro, Ayame-s… Ayame. – logo o sorriso distante estava em seu rosto, varrendo qualquer constrangimento anterior.

A ruiva sentiu o rosto esquentar, levantando-se imediatamente e se retirando para a sala. O copo d'água, ainda pela metade, ficou abandonado sobre a mesa. Kyouya cruzou os braços, olhando com satisfação para a porta. Talvez não fosse coisa da sua cabeça. Talvez… Mas quem poderia confirmar aquilo? Ryuu? As duas estavam sempre juntas, mas nada garantia que a loira iria falar algo só porque ele queria saber.

"_Mas não custa tentar…"_.

Então o moreno se levantou e, tirando o celular do bolso, foi para o jardim da mansão secundária dos Suou.

* * *

O celular de Ryuu tocou alto, interrompendo o raciocínio da loira. Os outros três não pareceram incomodados. Especialmente os gêmeos, que tinham acabado por dormir em cima do material. Haruhi, por sua vez, parecia concentrada demais para ser distraída pelo celular da Suou. Afastando-se em silêncio, a garota pegou o aparelho e atendeu à chamada.

- Ryuu Suou. – ela se apoiou na porta do banheiro ao atender.

_- Ah, Ryuu-san. Espero não estar atrapalhando._ – pelo tom de voz, Kyouya tinha seu sorriso típico no rosto.

"_Kyouya-senpai…? O que será que ele quer…?"_

_- Será que podemos conversar mais tarde? Eu vou passar a noite aqui na mansão secundária da sua família._

- Ah, ok… Eu já ia passar aí mesmo para pegar a Ayame, já que o motorista achou melhor passar na casa da Haruhi antes… Alguma coisa sobre ser mais longe. – ela fitou o teto. Ainda não conseguia pensar em um bom motivo para o telefonema.

_- Bom, parece que a Ayame também passará a noite aqui. Pelo visto, ela está tendo problemas com os exercícios._

"_Opa, opa, opa. 'Ayame' e não 'Ayame-san'? Tem coisa aí…"_, Ryuu franziu o cenho.

- Kyouya-senpai… Como ela está?

_- A Ayame me parece bem, por quê?_

"_Eu já entendi que você mudou o tratamento! Quero saber como ela reagiu!"_, a loira suspirou.

- Como ela _ficou_? – o tom da garota pareceu menos simpático ao terminar a frase.

_- Por que não volta a estudar? Quando você vier para cá, poderemos conversar com mais calma e mais tempo._

- Tem razão, Kyouya-senpai. Então pedirei para alguém levar as coisas da Ayame para a mansão secundária. Poderia avisá-la? – Ryuu sorria como se estivesse satisfeita com algo.

_- Não vejo porque não. Desculpe atrapalhá-la, Ryuu-san._ – ao terminar, o anfitrião desligou. Logo a loirinha tinha feito o mesmo e voltava para a sala.

* * *

Ao fim da tarde, quando Ayame não aguentava mais nem olhar para os exercícios, alguém lhe telefonou. Ryuu já estava em casa e tomava banho naquela hora. Tamaki e Kyouya continuavam na sala estudando. Já ela estava esparramada na cama, imaginando se restava algo de seu cérebro dentro de sua cabeça.

- Ayame falando…

_- Ah, Ayame-san! Eu não te acordei, ne? _ – era a voz de Kaoru.

- Não, não se preocupe, Kaoru-senpai… Aliás, por que me ligou? – ela se sentou na cama – Mais importante, como foram as coisas na casa da Haruhi? Ryuu-chan não me contou nada.

_- Bom, foi por isso mesmo que eu liguei. Em algum momento, enquanto eu e meu irmão dormíamos e a Haruhi estudava, Ryuu-san saiu. Quando ela voltou, acabou caindo em cima do meu irmão, que ainda estava meio sonolento, e aí ela não conseguiu estudar mais._

- … AHN?! – a ruiva parecia desperta com a nova informação.

* * *

**Início do Flashback**

_Ryuu voltava para a sala, distraída com a conversa que tivera com Kyouya. Sua mente passeava livremente pelas memórias, tentando achar algo que desse algum sentido às poucas palavras do anfitrião. Próximo à mesa, largado no chão, estava um dos livros de Hikaru, que passou despercebido pela loira. Quando estava a dois passos de seu lugar, a Suou acabou escorregando no livro._

_Kaoru, que se assustou com o movimento repentino da loira, se levantou de um salto, assustando seu irmão, que se virou para ver o que acontecia. Nesse mesmo momento, o corpo de Ryuu pendeu para o lado dos gêmeos, de forma que a loira acabou caindo por cima de Hikaru. O gêmeo mais novo apenas se controlava para não rir alto da situação._

_A loira, ao notar o quão próximo seu rosto estava do de Hikaru, sentiu as bochechas arderem. Ele já não pareceu se preocupar tanto. Talvez, de tanto sono, não tenha entendido direito o que houve. Kaoru logo tinha tirado a Suou de cima do outro Hitachiin, sorrindo como se algo fosse muito divertido. Hikaru apenas se sentou e apoiou a cabeça na mesa, olhando para seu material sem grande interesse._

_Haruhi, que acabou sendo atraída pelo barulho da queda, olhava para os amigos sem entender. Ryuu estava vermelha feito um tomate, escondendo o rosto nos braços sobre a mesa, Kaoru se divertia com algo em vez de estudar e… Hikaru tinha voltado a dormir. Como não havia muito que fazer, a plebeia apenas deu de ombros e voltou a estudar como se nada tivesse acontecido._

**Fim do Flashback**

* * *

Ayame ria enquanto ouvia o relato de Kaoru.

_- Bom, depois disso meu irmão acordou e começou a estudar. Quando viu a Ryuu-san encolhida em um canto, sem nem mexer em suas coisas, ele perguntou o que houve. Sua prima quase teve um ataque._ – Kaoru parecia se divertir, apesar do leve tom de pena em sua voz.

- E o que você tinha planejado?

_- Eu só queria deixar os dois sentados próximos e, eventualmente, dar um empurrãozinho no meu irmão para ver o que acontecia. Mas acho que o que houve foi melhor._

Chantal riu.

- Bem melhor, eu devo dizer. Vou conversar com ela depois, ver a versão dela da história. Só espero que seu irmão não fique remoendo o que houve.

_- Ah, não se preocupe. Isso não é do feitio dele._ – Kaoru riu_ – Bom, nos vemos amanhã então?_

Ayame concordou e desligou. O gêmeo logo fez o mesmo. Então a garota se levantou e foi até o banheiro. Como da outra vez, as duas dividiam o quarto, mas, por causa do barulho da água, a loira não tinha escutado a conversa. A ruiva bateu na porta e entrou, sentando-se sobre a tampa do vaso sanitário – que ela precisou abaixar, mas isso era o de menos. Esperou a prima fechar o chuveiro antes de começar a falar.

- Ryuu-chan, eu estava pensando… Você não me disse como foi na casa da Haruhi. – ela sorria de uma orelha a outra.

- Mas não tem nada para contar. – Ryuu franziu o cenho, olhando para a prima como se algo não fizesse sentido – Nós só estudamos. E não me olhe desse jeito sugestivo!


	20. Uma noite de confissões

Ayame ia insistir mais um pouco, mas não teve a oportunidade. Alguém bateu na porta do quarto e mais que rapidamente a loira foi ver quem era. Para a surpresa de ambas, era Kyouya. O rapaz sorria tranquilamente ao falar. _"O mesmo sorriso de sempre…"_, Ayame se sentou na cama, observando os outros dois conversarem.

- Ryuu-san, será que podemos conversar?

A loirinha hesitou, mas logo tinha concordado, saindo do quarto na companhia do anfitrião. Chantal estranhou e decidiu ir atrás dos dois, mas o moreno, percebendo a movimentação, lhe estendeu a mão, indicando que não fosse. Ayame pareceu incomodada, mas desceu para a sala, onde Tamaki ainda estudava. Kyouya e Ryuu tinham ido para o quarto do rapaz.

- Tamaki-baka, você não cansa de estudar? – a ruiva se sentou diante do primo, debruçando sobre a mesa.

O loiro olhou para ela, parecendo se surpreender com a companhia.

- Oh, Aya-chan! Eu estou só terminando esse exercício. – Tamaki sorriu, mas logo sua expressão murchou ao ver o cenho franzido da prima – O que… O que houve…?

- Ne, Tamaki… Você é o melhor amigo do Kyouya, não é…? – a ruiva engoliu em seco, observando o primo com cautela e continuando a falar ao receber a confirmação – Vocês conversam sobre tudo, eu imagino…

- Aya-chan… O que houve…? – Tamaki estava realmente preocupado e tinha se levantado e ido até a prima para abraçá-la. Ao contrário do que ele esperava, ela não o rejeitou. Mais surpreendentemente, ela o abraçou de volta.

- Você… Sabe se o Kyouya-senpai gosta de alguém…?

Nesse momento, a ficha pareceu cair.

- Aya-chan! Não me diga que você…!

- Xiii! Fala baixo, seu idiota! – Ayame olhou torto para o outro, que rapidamente concordou com a cabeça.

- Aya-chan… – o loiro soltou a prima e se sentou ao seu lado, olhando-a nos olhos. Seu sorriso era triste – Eu sinto decepcioná-la, mas… Nunca falei sobre isso com ele.

A ruiva apenas acenou com a cabeça.

- Eu imaginei…

* * *

Kyouya tinha trancado a porta do quarto atrás de si assim que ele e Ryuu entraram no cômodo. A Suou se ajeitou sobre a cama, enquanto o anfitrião foi se encostar à janela. Ele olhava para o jardim quando começou a falar, mas logo seus orbes escuros pousaram sobre a pequena em sua cama. Seu ar não estava mais distante como sempre. Ryuu acreditava que estava até… _"Humano"_.

- Bom, Ryuu-san, creio que sabe do que se trata.

- Seu telefonema extremamente estranho no meio da tarde de hoje sem grandes especificações do assunto. – a loira tinha o cenho franzido e falava com cautela.

Kyouya concordou com a cabeça.

- Sabe… Hoje, quando me ligou, você se referiu a ela por "Ayame" em vez do costumeiro "Ayame-san". Eu quero saber o motivo. – a loira se ajeitou no lugar.

- Porque ela pediu para me chamar apenas de "Kyouya", então achei que o mais justo seria retribuir o tratamento. – o tom de voz do moreno era de quem dizia algo extremamente óbvio.

"_Bom, isso é um começo…"_, Ryuu engoliu em seco.

- E como ela reagiu quando você a chamou assim?

- Ela praticamente saiu correndo da cozinha de volta para a sala. – o tom desagradável continuava, mas Kyouya tinha o brilho nos olhos de quem tinha gostado da cena.

- Você está com aquele olhar de… Como o Tamaki-nii diz mesmo? De quem achou tudo "uma gracinha". – a garota sorria como se algo fosse extremamente divertido. E, naquele momento, a expressão do anfitrião era bastante cômica – Meu deus, você corou! – ela ria alto – Nunca achei que fosse ver isso na minha vida!

O moreno ajeitou os óculos antes de responder.

- Era sobre isso que eu gostaria de lhe falar…

Ryuu subitamente se calou, parecendo pensar. Como o mais velho não falou mais nada, ela deu continuidade ao assunto.

- Você… Quer saber se a Ayame corresponde aos seus sentimentos.

Kyouya apenas meneou a cabeça, concordando. Não conseguia acreditar que estava fazendo aquilo. Não parecia em nada com ele.

- Eu tenho uma proposta. – Ryuu se levantou da cama e começou a caminha em direção ao outro – Vá para França conosco no fim do semestre e prove que você merece a Ayame mais do que qualquer outra pessoa. Se conseguir fazer isso, eu conto o que for que você quiser saber. – seu ar era vitorioso, como se ela desse aquele acordo por certo.

- E por que eu deveria aceitar? – Kyouya estava sério, não parecendo crer nas palavras que ouvia.

- Porque vamos visitar velhos amigos. E um deles daria tudo pela Ayame. – Ryuu tinha um sorriso largo no rosto. Largo e cruel.

Kyouya hesitou.

- Tudo bem, eu irei.

* * *

Ayame tinha novamente debruçado sobre a mesa quando Ryuu desceu para a sala. Ao ver a prima com ares de depressão, a loira foi automaticamente em direção ao pescoço do irmão. Tamaki estava quase sufocando quando a ruiva pareceu notar o que se passava.

- Ah, Ryuu-chan! Pare com isso! Tamaki-baka não fez nada (ainda)!

A pequena afrouxou o aperto, olhando confusa para a outra.

- Então por que você estava toda deprimida aí?

- Ah, deve ser só fadiga mental. – Ayame sorriu – Bom, minha vez de tomar um banho. – ao se levantar, ela acariciou a cabeça da prima.

Assim que estavam sozinhos, Ryuu se virou para o irmão.

- O que ela tem?

- Ah, ela…

* * *

- Oh, Ayame. – Kyouya saía de seu quarto quando a ruiva apareceu no corredor, indo em direção ao próprio cômodo.

- Tamaki-baka e Ryuu-chan estão lá embaixo, provavelmente brigando para ver quem decide o jantar. – a ruiva sorriu. Por mais que tentasse esconder, o moreno conseguiu ver alguma dor em seus olhos.

"_Será por àquela hora…?"_

- Obrigado, Ayame. Vou descer em um instante. E você, por que não está com eles? – Kyouya deu seu sorriso de praxe, se arrependendo assim que viu o sorriso da outra murchar.

- Ah, preciso pegar algo no quarto. – ao terminar de falar, ela girou sobre os calcanhares, cobrindo o resto do caminho a passos largos.

Kyouya continuou parado no lugar, fitando as costas de Ayame enquanto ela se afastava. _"Foi realmente certo aceitar aquele acordo…?"_, o moreno ajeitou os óculos, _"E se, no final, o tal amigo francês se provar melhor…? Ela veio da França afinal. Não seria de se estranhar que… Mas, se ela veio para cá… Isso significa que o francês e ela não tem nada?"_, ele suspirou. De nada adiantaria se torturar com suposições. No fim do semestre, as respostas seriam dadas. Mas ele ainda precisava conquistar o direito de ouvi-las.

- Vai ser um longo caminho…

Sua voz saiu um sussurro. Não que alguém fosse ouvir – ele estava sozinho no corredor –, mas ainda assim o anfitrião cobriu a boca, como se aquelas palavras nunca devessem ter sido pronunciadas. Então, sem mais o que fazer, o moreno se voltou para as escadas e desceu, indo ao encontro dos irmãos Suou.


	21. Pequenos detalhes

Aquela era a última prova a ser entregue. Ayame enfileirou todas, olhando as notas.

- Nada como não ter qualquer progresso… – se Ryuu estivesse ali, ela entenderia o real significado por trás daquelas palavras. Mas ela não estava.

- O que foi, Aya-chan? – Tamaki debruçou sobre a mesa, olhando as provas da prima com curiosidade – Oh, você tirou a mesma nota em todas as provas!

A ruiva suspirou.

- Pois é… Bom, eu vou pentelhar a Ryuu-chan um pouco. – ao terminar de falar, a ruiva se levantou e saiu da sala.

* * *

- Ah, Ryuu-san é mesmo inteligente! – Haruhi parecia realmente impressionada com as notas da loira.

- Bom… Tanto estudo tinha que dar em algo, ne…? – a Suou não sabia se via aquilo como um elogio, mas, conhecendo Haruhi e sabendo que suas frases eram ditas na inocência…

- Ryuu-chan! – Ayame apareceu de repente na porta da sala do primeiro ano, assustando as pessoas presentes.

- Ah, Ayame. – a loira se levantou de seu lugar e foi até a prima – O que houve?

- Minhas notas… Caíram.

- … O QUE? – os gêmeos, ao ouvirem o comentário, se exaltaram mais do que as Suou gostariam – Como assim?! Um Suou nunca ficou com notas baixas!

- EU DISSE QUE CAÍRAM, NÃO QUE FORAM BAIXAS! – Ayame arremessou os dois no chão.

- Olha só, fazia tempo que eu não via essa cena. – Ryuu riu – Mas, Ayame, explique isso direito.

* * *

No Host Club, após o período de atendimento, enquanto todos conversavam sobre as próximas atividades, Kyouya parecia distante. Ryuu, sentada ao seu lado, olhava curiosa para o anfitrião, se perguntando o que teria acontecido. Até onde ela sabia, no máximo aquilo seria pela queda das notas de Ayame (em comparação com seu desempenho na França), mas o que aquilo poderia ter a ver com Kyouya?

- Kyo-chan parece distante. – a voz de Hani fez todos despertarem para o fato.

- Estava pensando sobre as notas da Ayame. Os Suou geralmente mantém um bom desempenho, ela parecia decepcionada por não conseguir. Não acha que o diretor pode ver isso como um problema? – o moreno ajeitou os óculos, olhando para os irmãos Suou em seguida.

- Falando nisso… Onde a Aya-chan está? – Hani olhava ao redor, sem ver a ruiva em questão.

- Ela disse que iria para casa descansar. Como ela mesma disse, "a fadiga mental do período de provas é muito grande". – Ryuu deu de ombros.

- Mas as notas dela caíram tanto assim? – a pergunta veio de Kaoru, que parecia sinceramente preocupado.

- Eu não cheguei a vê-las (e nem sei a divisão desse colégio), mas… Dependendo de como for, ela pode ir para a turma B ano que vem, não pode? Mesmo tendo dinheiro de uma pessoa da turma A… Na verdade, se pararmos para pensar, se não fôssemos da família Suou, é provável que tanto eu quanto a Ayame tivéssemos ficado na turma C ou D. – a pequena Suou debruçou sobre a mesa, pegando um lápis que estava abandonado por lá e começando a brincar com ele. _(N/A: se eu não estou enganada, precisa ter abaixo de 7 e acima de 5 para ficar na turma B)_

- A Aya-chan na turma B?! – Tamaki parecia horrorizado com a situação.

- Tamaki-nii, você viu as notas dela, não viu? Aposto que não foram suficientemente baixas para ela mudar de sala. Ainda tem a questão do prestígio da família. Ela continua sendo da família Suou. – Ryuu abaixou o lápis que tinha em mãos – E ainda faltam as outras provas. O ano ainda não terminou.

Aquilo pareceu aliviar o rei do Host Club, mas alguém continuava inquieto. A loira olhou para o lado, percebendo que a caneta de Kyouya balançava de um lado para o outro. Estaria digerindo a informação sobre elas ficarem na turma D se não fossem parentes de Tamaki…? Ryuu suspirou. Não adiantava pensar naquilo. O jeito era estudar mais para as próximas provas. Só assim fariam uma boa viagem à França no fim do semestre. Somente os quatro. Para visitar Frederick e Matheu. _"Por favor, Chantal, não estrague tudo…"_.

- Bom, eu também vou para casa. – enquanto falava, Ryuu se levantou e começou a andar em direção à porta.

* * *

Ayame estava esparramada no sofá, lendo um livro qualquer de sua coleção pela enésima vez, quando Ryuu entrou na casa. Atrás dela, vinha a avó e o pai. Chantal se sentou de imediato, ajeitando a roupa e o cabelo. O livro repousava em seu colo, com a página devidamente marcada. Ryuu, ao ver a prima, deu levemente de ombros, como se dissesse que fora surpreendida pelos dois. A ruiva não respondeu. Não tinha como. Então as duas sentaram-se lado a lado, com o pai de Ryuu em uma cadeira ao lado de Ayame e a avó em pé diante das duas.

- Baa-sama, a senhora não gostaria de se sentar? – Ayame sorria cordialmente, fazendo menção de se levantar para ceder o lugar.

- Fique quieta, Ayame. – a frase veio acompanhada de um olhar severo, fazendo a ruiva se calar de imediato – Vejo que está lendo algo bom dessa vez.

A garota se apressou em concordar, segurando mais firmemente o livro no colo.

- Mas não é do hábito literário de vocês que eu vim falar. Seu pai – o olhar caiu sobre Ryuu, que engoliu em seco – me informou que vocês pretendem viajar para a França no final do semestre.

Chantal lançou um olhar repreendedor para a prima.

- Bom, vovó… – Ryuu começou, falando com cautela. As duas sabiam o quanto a avó odiava o país em que elas nasceram – Pensamos em fazer uma visita aos nossos amigos de lá.

- Aqueles arruaceiros? Que nem parecem filhos de famílias de renome? _Esses_ amigos? – o olhar passou para Ayame – E ainda vão levar o idiota do meu neto?

- É… Achamos que seria bom ele ver como outras pessoas vivem. Entender melhor o mundo. Afinal, mesmo quando estávamos lá, ele não conhecia muito o estilo de vida de nossos colegas. – Ayame sorria de canto ao falar, esperando que o tom sério da avó sumisse.

- Hm. – novamente o olhar sobre Ryuu – E pretendem levar mais alguém?

- Pensamos em levar o Kyouya-senpai. Ele é da mesma sala que Ayame e Tamaki-nii, mas é muito mais sério que meu irmão. – Ryuu esperava que aquela informação servisse para algo. Ao ver que a avó não diria nada, a garota se apressou em explicar – Pensamos que ele poderia nos ajudar a colocar mais juízo na cabeça de Tamaki-nii. Que, se o idiota do meu irmão visse como Kyouya-senpai é uma pessoa séria e centrada mesmo fora de sua zona de conforto, ele entendesse que é assim que deve agir. Em vez de ser a criança que ele é.

A avó sorriu brevemente de canto.

- Vejo que pensaram bastante a respeito. – o olhar caiu novamente sobre Ayame – E há mais algum motivo ou é apenas esse?

- Apenas esse, vovó. – a ruiva sorriu tão natural e largamente que a senhora logo aceitou o argumento, de forma que o clima ruim pareceu se dispersar.

- Nesse caso, se esforce para poderem fazer uma boa viagem. – ela sorriu, se retirando da casa em seguida.

- Bom trabalho, meninas! – o pai de Ryuu sussurrou logo antes de sair, indo atrás da mãe.

Aurore suspirou quando as duas ficaram sozinhas.

- Eu achei que ela fosse arrancar minha cabeça no carro.

- Imagino… Ela não gosta mesmo da França, hein? Aposto que, se fôssemos para a Coréia, ela nos daria dinheiro sem pensar duas vezes. – Ayame jogou o corpo para trás, relaxando.

- Bom, considerando que eu e Tamaki-nii somos "bastardos" – a loira tinha um ar de repulsa ao pronunciar a palavra – de uma francesa com papai e que a sua família se mudou para a França para ajudar a minha mãe, acho que é normal ela rejeitar o país.

- É… Talvez… Mas, mudando de assunto, como foi no Host Club?

- Kyouya-senpai estava preocupado com a queda das suas notas. – Aurore sorriu como se aquela informação valesse ouro.

- Hm. Será que não é por que isso prejudicaria o Host? Afinal, eu sou parente daquele lá. Isso poderia afetar a imagem dele e do clube. – Chantal deu de ombros.

- Não chame o Tamaki-nii de "aquele lá", coitado. – apesar do comentário, Ryuu ria.

A ruiva riu também.

- Ok, ok… Vou chamá-lo sempre de Tamaki-baka então.

* * *

_N/A: eu pessoalmente não gostei muito desse capítulo... Acho que é porque agora chegou numa parte em que nada demais acontece. Preciso pensar em uma reviravolta antes da viagem deles! Sugestões são aceitas!_


	22. Chegando o fim do semestre

Conforme o tempo passava, eles sentiam a aproximação das provas do fim do semestre. Ayame estava mais centrada do que antes nas aulas, determinada a melhorar seu desempenho. Apesar de não gostar muito da imagem de "nerd", a ideia de ficar em uma sala diferente da de Kyouya lhe desagradava muito mais. Ao pensar nisso, suas bochechas coraram. _"Por favor, que ele não esteja olhando para cá… Por favor, por favor, por favor!"_, ela chacoalhou levemente a cabeça, tentando se concentrar novamente na aula.

Seu celular vibrou.

Discretamente, a garota pegou o aparelho, vendo que tinha recebido uma mensagem de Kaoru. _"Será por causa de Ryuu-chan? Mas ela não fez nada… Bom, esse é o problema, ela _ainda_ não fez _nada_…"_. A ruiva abriu o recado. As letras apareceram na tela. Por cima de seu ombro, Tamaki espiava o que a prima fazia, mas não conseguia enxergar o aparelho.

**K:** _É impressão minha ou sua prima parece não querer chegar o fim do semestre?_

A garota logo respondeu, feliz por seu teclado não fazer barulho.

**A: **_Sei lá. Ela não me disse nada. Talvez ela ache que, quando chegarem as férias, não poderá ver o Hikaru e já esteja com saudades!_

Ela imaginou o rapaz prendendo o riso na outra sala. Em pouco tempo chegou a resposta.

**K:** _Por sua causa, levei bronca! Não me faça rir no meio da aula!_

**A:** _Então não converse comigo no meio da aula, oras! Hahahaha, mas desculpa!_

Kyouya olhou pelo canto do olho para Chantal, imaginando o que seria tão divertido para a garota estar sorrindo tanto no meio da aula. Ao perceber que a encarava, o moreno logo tornou a olhar para a lousa. _"Por que tenho a sensação de que estou com… Ciúme? É, talvez seja ciúme. E pensar que eu nem sei o que ela está realmente fazendo…"_, o moreno suspirou. Logo a aula acabaria e então ele sairia para tomar um ar. Era o melhor a se fazer.

* * *

No intervalo, Kaoru passou na sala A do segundo ano.

- Ah, Tono, você viu a Ayame-san? – o ruivo olhava ao redor à procura da garota.

- Oh, Kaoru! A Aya-chan acabou de sair, deve voltar logo mais.

Assim que o loiro terminou a frase, uma terceira voz soou atrás do mais novo.

- E então, levou bronca do professor, foi? – Ayame sorria divertidamente.

- É… – Kaoru tinha um ar derrotado – A culpa foi toda sua! Preciso pensar em um jeito de fazer você pagar por isso!

Ayame pareceu pensar um minuto.

- Bom… Tem uma coisa…

- E seria…? – Kaoru não pareceu gostar da expressão da outra.

Nesse meio tempo, Tamaki, curioso, tinha se aproximado dos dois, ficando extremamente chocado com o que viu. Ayame aproveitou a distração momentânea do outro e lhe beijou a bochecha. Kaoru corou instantaneamente, o que arrancou risos altos da garota. Tamaki não sabia o que fazer. Pelo menos tinha sido na bochecha, então não tinha problema. Ou tinha?

- A-Aya-chan! Não saia beijando as pessoas assim! – Tamaki estava realmente chocado.

- Ora, você fala como se eu tivesse agarrado o Kaoru-senpai. – a ruiva deu de ombros – Mas, se não for suficiente para compensar a bronca, podemos pensar em algo, Kaoru-chan! – e um sorriso levemente demoníaco se formou em seus lábios.

O gêmeo mais novo engoliu em seco, as bochechas ainda rosadas. Tamaki, aturdido ainda, tinha retornado ao seu lugar.

- Oh, Kyouya. – Chantal sorriu para o moreno. Um sorriso estranhamente carinhoso. Os pontos se ligaram na mente de Kaoru.

O moreno ajeitou os óculos, notando as bochechas rosadas do outro anfitrião.

- Está tudo bem, Kaoru?

- Kyouya-senpai… – ele se calou. Será que os dois não tinham percebido ainda? – Esquece. Não é nada. –e então o mais novo se retirou, voltando para sua sala.

- Ayame… – o moreno se virou para a colega de sala, mas, antes que pudesse terminar a frase, a garota voltou às pressas para seu lugar.

"_Não posso continuar assim! Se eu ficar vermelha toda vez que ele me chama pelo nome, ele vai descobrir! Mas eu não posso pedir para ele mudar o tratamento agora! Não sem motivo!"_, ela escondeu o rosto nos braços, debruçando sobre a mesa. _"O que eu vou fazer…?"_. Foi o aviso de uma nova mensagem que a acalmou.

**K: **_Não precisa mais se preocupar com a bronca! Já tive uma ótima recompensação! Hahahaha. E boa sorte!_

"_Boa… Sorte…?"_, Ayame fitou a tela do aparelho por alguns segundos antes de entender. O susto foi tão grande de o aparelho escapou de suas mãos, caindo estrondosamente na mesa. _"Ele descobriu! O Kaoru-kun descobriu! Eu quero morrer!"_.

* * *

- Aliás… Nossas provas de fim de semestre acabam alguns dias antes do semestre, não é? Então as nossas férias começam mais cedo? – Ryuu se ajeitou em seu lugar, olhando para Hikaru e Haruhi de forma pensativa.

- Bom, eles precisam ter tempo de corrigir as provas. – Haruhi olhou pela janela, pensando.

- Podíamos ir viajar para algum lugar bem legal nessas férias de verão! – Hikaru parecia bastante animado com a ideia, se levantando assim que viu o irmão na porta – Ah, Kaoru! O que acha? Vamos viajar nas férias!

Ryuu suspirou.

- Ele pretende viajar com o clube, por acaso? Não se cansa de pagar mico diariamente?

Haruhi riu.

- Pelo menos eles estão se divertindo. E você, Ryuu-san, o que acha do Host Club?

- Ah… É bom para matar tempo às vezes, mas eu realmente não suporto ficar naquele lugar.

* * *

- Kyouya-senpai, posso falar com você? – Ryuu estava sentada em uma poltrona ao lado do anfitrião. Apesar de o clube estar em funcionamento, o moreno nada fazia além de anotar algo em sua prancheta.

- O que foi, Ryuu-san?

- Não tente levar ninguém às escondidas para a França. Afinal, você precisa provar sozinho, senão o acordo não vale. – a garota sorriu, triunfante.

- Nem me ocorreu comentar com eles, mas… Já conversou com Tamaki? Ele poderia muito bem transformar isso em uma viagem do clube. – o Ootori ajeitou os óculos, dando seu sorriso costumeiro para a Suou.

- Ele só vai descobrir quando estiver no avião. Nem que eu tenha que sedá-lo. – a garota se levantou, pronunciando o resto quase num sussurro – Mas você devia falar com ela…

- Hm? Disse alguma coisa, Ryuu-san? – o moreno levantou o olhar de suas anotações.

- Nada, deixa quieto. – e então a loira saiu.

"_Eu não poderia falar disso com a Ayame… Afinal, é bem possível que o interesse seja unilateral."_.


	23. Uma viagem à francesa

_N/A: Eu decidi pular logo pro fim do semestre, porque a fic tava ficando muito parada! É hora de voar para a França! E, sim, todas as traduções para o francês foram feitas no google._

* * *

Ayame preparava sua mala com um sorriso estranhamente alegre e tranquilo no rosto. Ryuu, que já estava de malas prontas, foi para o quarto da prima para ver o motivo da demora. A ruiva estava parada próxima à janela, observando o jardim. Ao ouvir as batidas na porta, se apressou em abri-la.

- Oh, Ryuu-chan! Já está na hora de irmos para a mansão secundária? – Chantal sorria ao falar.

- Alguém parece animada. Será por que vai estar na presença de Kyouya-senpai por um fim de semana inteirinho? – a loira tinha um ar zombeteiro.

- Na verdade… É porque finalmente vamos descobrir o estrago que a escola ficou com a nossa saída. – uma aura levemente assassina emanava da mais velha – Afinal, Matheu e Frederick nunca conseguiram ser muito rigorosos com nossos _preciosos_ coleguinhas, não é?

- T-tem razão… – _"Ok, ela está me assustando…"_ – Mas, Ayame, não tem problema o Kyouya-senpai descobrir as coisas assim? Pode ser um choque para ele.

- Se ele não conseguir aceitar, então faço muito bem em ficar quieta. – a mais alta pegou suas coisas e desceu para a sala.

* * *

Tamaki estava dormindo tranquilamente em sua cama quando alguém abriu a porta estrondosamente, assustando-o. Ayame começou a rir da cena, enquanto Ryuu apenas observava seu irmão com a cabeça caindo para fora da cama e as cobertas completamente desarrumadas.

- Até parece que passou um furacão aqui… Sério, como eu posso ter os mesmos genes desse idiota…?

- Eu não acredito! Ele por acaso faz strip-tease enquanto dorme?! – a ruiva ria alto – Olha só isso! Que coisa horrorosa! Ainda bem que somos primos e eu não preciso me preocupar em sair com _isso daí_! – ela apontava freneticamente para a barriga de Tamaki, exposta pela blusa fora do lugar.

- E-ei! – o loiro logo se ajeitou, se cobrindo – Por que vocês estão aqui…?

- Ora, não é óbvio? Para alegrar sua manhã com nossas ilustres presenças! – Ayame logo foi até o primo e lhe arrancou as cobertas – Trate de se trocar rapidinho para podermos sair. O avião nos espera!

- A… vião…? – Tamaki piscou.

- É, idiota, vamos para a França. E você, assim como Kyouya-senpai, irão conosco. Sua mala já está pronta. – Ryuu suspirou. Talvez tivesse mesmo de sedá-lo – E nada de contar para os outros!

- Agora se apresse que Kyouya está lá embaixo esperando o "rei" estar pronto para sair! – a ruiva começou a passar as roupas para o primo, que se trocava apressadamente.

- Mas por que só nós quatro? – uma vez pronto, Tamaki achou que poderia respirar.

Mas estava enganado. Tão logo ele estava vestido, Ayame e Ryuu o puxaram pelos pulsos até a porta e logo iam até o carro. Kyouya os esperava em seu próprio carro, apoiado na porta. A ruiva evitava olhar para o anfitrião. "_Droga… Ele consegue ficar bonito em qualquer roupa…?!"_, ela empurrou Tamaki para dentro do carro, _"Pelo menos vai no próprio carro…"_, ela suspirou, se assustando quando o moreno abriu a porta e se sentou ao lado do rei, _"Por queeeeeeee?! Ele não devia ir com o próprio carro?!"_, um olhar desesperado para a prima, que deu de ombros.

- Bom… E onde vamos ficar enquanto estivermos na França, Aya-chan? – Tamaki tinha se recuperado do choque inicial.

- Não é óbvio? Na minha casa. – a ruiva olhava para o outro como se ele fosse idiota. _"Espera… Ele __**é**__ idiota…"_.

- E vamos aproveitar para visitar nossa antiga escola, Tamaki-nii! Não sente falta do pessoal? – Ryuu estava estranhamente animada.

Tamaki parou para pensar. Matheu e Frederick viviam aprontando para cima dele, mesmo com Ayame e Ryuu dizendo para não fazerem nada porque "não valia o esforço". Então o loiro pareceu perceber algo importante.

- E o que o Kyouya tem a ver com isso? – um ar de inocência como o de Haruhi emanava de Tamaki.

Ryuu deu um sorriso que fez os parentes sentirem frio na espinha.

- Se-gre-do.

Ayame suspirou. Aquele seria um longo fim de semana…

* * *

Quando chegaram à antiga casa de Ayame, uma mulher na casa dos 50 anos foi correndo na direção do grupo. As duas garotas, já acostumadas com aquela reação, nada fizeram. Tamaki, por sua vez, se assustou – de novo – e acabou se escondendo atrás de Kyouya, que apenas observava com curiosidade no olhar.

- Oh, minha filhinha! Mamãe sentiu tanta saudade!

- Claro… Será que pode mostrar ao Tamaki-baka e ao Kyouya onde eles dormirão? Eu e a Aurore vamos guardar nossas coisas também. – a ruiva se soltou do abraço da mãe, se dirigindo para seu quarto. Ryuu foi atrás.

Quando estavam suficientemente longe, a loira começou a falar.

- Tem certeza de que está tudo bem? Afinal, você não a vê desde que fugiu de casa…

- Não tínhamos mais onde ficar. Mesmo que coubesse, não poderíamos pedir a um dos meninos… E sua mãe se mudou, não foi? Além disso, ele não está proibido de vê-la? – Ayame deu de ombros – Ela não vai fazer nada. Não com visita em casa.

Ryuu suspirou. Talvez a prima tivesse razão, mas…

* * *

Na hora do jantar, a mãe de Chantal estava sentada à ponta da mesa, de onde podia observar melhor os jovens. Ryuu e Ayame estavam cada uma de um lado da mulher, enquanto Tamaki estava ao lado da irmã e Kyouya, ao lado da ruiva. O moreno se sentia desconfortável com a situação, mas o que poderia fazer? _"Ela não apanhava quando criança da mãe…? Então por que viemos para cá…?"_, Kyouya desviou o olhar para Chantal, _"Mas ela me parece bem… Por enquanto…"_.

- Chantal, como estão as coisas no Japão? – a pergunta, feita em francês, atraiu o olhar de todos à mesa.

- Estão bem. Acabamos de ter nossas provas de fim de semestre. – a garota respondeu no mesmo idioma, indicando ao primo que traduzisse para Kyouya caso fosse necessário.

- Oh, e como foi nas provas?

- Como sempre, maman. – Ayame voltou a comer o que tinha no prato.

- Oh, minha filhinha é tão inteligente! E o namorado? Já arranjou? O Matheu continua solteiro, não é? – a mulher sorria como se provocasse de propósito.

Ayame abaixou os talheres.

- Está perguntando por quê? Quer garantir que eu arranjarei alguém suficientemente bom para ser seu amante? – o tom era frio, mas o olhar de Chantal transmitia dor – Assim como sempre foi, aposto que você apenas quer procurar a próxima vítima de seus caprichos.

Ryuu engoliu em seco.

- Chantal… Ne pensez pas que vous exagérez? – Não acha que está exagerando?

A outra não respondeu. A mãe também se calou. Tamaki não sabia o que dizer para melhorar o clima. Afinal, há quanto tempo não via sua tia? Mal se lembrava de sua prima no começo do ano. Elas tinham mudado tanto… O loiro olhou para o amigo, que parecia comer tranquilamente. Talvez fosse melhor daquele jeito… Talvez fosse melhor ficar quieto. Pelo menos daquela vez.

* * *

Na hora de dormir, Ayame tinha se adiantado. Já estava na cama quando Ryuu saiu do banho, secando o cabelo. A loira se sentou sobre a cama, olhando para as costas da prima com preocupação. Imaginou se a ruiva choraria naquela noite, como fizera várias vezes depois de ter fugido de casa, até que seu corpo não conseguia mais produzir lágrimas. Ia perguntar se estava tudo bem quando a ruiva se encolheu, puxando o travesseiro para mais perto de si. Não havia dúvida do que fazer, então a loira se levantou.

* * *

Kyouya ouvia o que Ryuu dizia em silêncio. Quando a garota se calou, tudo que o anfitrião fez foi se levantar de onde estava e ir em direção à porta, acariciando a amiga na cabeça no processo. Segundo o relato, a porta do quarto das garotas não estava trancada, apenas encostada. Isso porque assim seria mais prático. O moreno sorriu ao constatar que Ayame não tinha se levantado para fechar a porta depois que a prima saiu. Em silêncio, ele entrou no cômodo.

- Ryuu-chan…? – a ruiva se virou na cama, olhando para a porta com uma expressão sonolenta.

Como a porta já estava fechada, a garota não conseguiu distinguir muita coisa. Apenas sabia que a pessoa que estava no quarto com ela estava se aproximando da cama. Quando braços mais fortes do que o esperado a abraçaram, a ruiva sentiu o coração bater rápido. Ela conhecia aquele perfume. Aquele toque. Ela o abraçou de volta, passando os braços em torno de seu pescoço. Seus dedos roçaram em seu cabelo curto.

- Por que veio para cá, Kyouya…? – sua voz saiu mais hesitante do que o esperado.

- A Ryuu-san foi me contar que você se sentiu indisposta. Imaginei se não passaria mal como naquele dia. – a preocupação em sua voz era perceptível, mas ele não se importava. Não naquele momento.

As mãos de Chantal se fecharam com força e ele podia sentir que ela ficava tensa.

- Desculpe por ela ter ido te incomodar…

- Não precisa se incomodar, Ayame. – o anfitrião se levantou, acendendo o abajur ao lado da cama da garota – Estava mesmo me perguntando coo você estaria depois do clima do jantar…

Ayame corou.

- A-ah… Aquilo… Eu falei sem pensar… Eu devia me desculpar com ela. – os olhos dourados fitaram as mãos fechadas sobre o colo – Apesar de tudo, ela é minha mãe… E eu não a via desde… Desde que fugi para a casa da Ryuu-chan…

Kyouya sentiu-se profundamente sem graça com a situação. Suas bochechas firam rosadas e ele sentiu o impulso de beijá-la ali mesmo, apesar de não haver "clima" para tal. _"Droga… O que raio está acontecendo comigo?"_. Os orbes dourados pousaram nos negros. A ruiva também estava vermelha. _"Droga… Por que ela tem que ficar tão bonita assim…?"_.

- Se… Se você não se incomoda… – o olhar caiu de novo para as mãos no colo – Será que… Poderia ficar comigo até que eu consiga dormir…?

Kyouya levou um instante para processar o pedido, mas logo concordou, achando um pouco de graça da expressão da garota. Ayame sentia o rosto ferver, mas não se importava. Aquele era um momento que não se repetiria tão cedo e ela sabia. Talvez por isso seu coração batesse mais depressa do que normalmente acontecia na presença de Kyouya, fazendo com que seu peito chegasse a doer. Então a ruiva se ajeitou na cama de forma que o anfitrião conseguisse se deitar também.

- Desculpe pelo abuso de minha parte. – a voz da garota saiu abafada por seu rosto estar escondido no peito do rapaz.

- Sabe, se você falar assim, eu não vou entender. – o tom de Kyouya era despreocupado, mas ela podia sentir o afeto por trás.

- E-eu pedi desculpa pelo abuso. – ela se ajeitou, de forma a ficar com a cabeça apoiada no peito do moreno sem cobrir a boca. _"Consigo ouvir seu coração…"_ e então sorriu.

O Ootori se sentia estranho com a situação, já que não estava acostumado àquele tipo de coisa, mas acabou passando o braço ao redor de Chantal. Nesse momento, a ruiva se surpreendeu ao ouvir uma batida mais forte no peito do rapaz. _"Será possível…?"_. Ela o abraçou de volta, desejando que a noite não acabasse nunca. Mas, como Tamaki era extremamente empolgado com as coisas…


	24. Conhecendo o inimigo

_N/A: Eu estou (re)lendo Ouran esses dias e percebi que passam pelo menos uns três anos no mangá sem que ninguém mude de série, então farei o mesmo na fic. Porque ela é minha e eu faço o que eu quiser, mwahahaha! Enfim… Também pretendo incorporar os eventos da história original na fic a partir do "próximo ano". Espero que aproveitem!_

* * *

- Aya-chan! Ryuu-chan! Acordem! – Tamaki entrou no quarto da prima sem cerimônia, se surpreendendo com a cena que viu – Ky… Kyouya…? _(N/A: Esse é um daqueles momentos em que a fala do Tamaki é representada com desenhos porque ele está totalmente sem palavras, mas gritando ao mesmo tempo)_

- Ah, Tamaki-nii! O que…! – Ryuu parou à porta, recuando lentamente ao sentir a aura assassina que saía do quarto. _"Eles acordaram…! Eles acordaram…! Estamos ferrados, eles acordaram! Mamãe, me ajuda!"_.

- Tamaki, posso saber o que faz no meu quarto tão cedo? – Ayame olhava para o primo como se pudesse desmembrá-lo com o olhar.

- E-eu… Eu só pensei que…! – o loiro não sabia o que responder. Seu olhar então caiu sobre Kyouya, que continuava abraçado à ruiva.

- Seu imbecil. Já falei que não devia acordar as pessoas assim. – o moreno tinha uma aura tão assassina quanto à de Chantal – Idiota.

- K-Kyouya… Por que você… Está no quarto da Aya-chan…? – Tamaki tinha recuado alguns passos, mas ainda insistia em dialogar com os dois.

"_Tamaki-nii, seu idiota! Corra, seu imbecil!"_, Ryuu, apesar de temer a aura vinda do quarto, não conseguia se afastar. Queria saber o fim daquilo tudo.

- Tamaki, eu já não disse para você sair? – Ayame se sentou na cama – Posso saber por que você continua no meu quarto com essa cara de idiota?

- Não consegue ver que está _atrapalhando_, seu imbecil? – Kyouya também tinha se sentado, ficando com a mão apoiada atrás do corpo da ruiva.

"_Eu vou morrer…!"_. O loiro sentiu um arrepio correr por sua espinha, saindo imediatamente do quarto e fechando a porta. No corredor, Ryuu estava colada à parede mais próxima, observando tudo atentamente. Pelo menos o casal tinha se entendido. Tamaki, ao ver a irmã, foi correndo até ela e a abraçou,

- S-seu idiota! O que acha que está fazendo?! Solta, raios! – a pequena tentava se livrar do aperto, mas não conseguia. Ao reconhecer sua derrota, ela o abraçou de volta – Isso é para você aprender a não acordar a Ayame desse jeito. Idiota.

- Mas, Ryuu-chan! – em uma fração impressionante de tempo, o rei tinha se recuperado – O que o Kyouya fazia na _mesma cama_ que a Aya-chan?!

- Ah, isso. – a menor aproveitou que estava livre do abraço e começou a se dirigir para a cozinha – Não faço ideia. Aliás, hoje vamos visitar nossa antiga escola, quer vir? Chantal e Kyouya-senpai podem nos encontrar por lá mais tarde.

Tamaki hesitou, mas logo tinha concordado.

* * *

Ryuu entrou sem cerimônia no terreno da escola em que Matheu e Frederick estudavam e, teoricamente, ainda mantinham a ordem. O prédio continuava o mesmo, com o cheiro de lugar antigo, mas o clima de escola moderna. A loira sorriu. Aquilo poderia ser divertido. Então, em uma das janelas do último andar, ela notou a presença de alguém. Frederick. Ela acenou, recebendo um aceno de volta. O rapaz logo tinha se afastado, sinal de que descia para encontrá-la.

- Aurore! Você veio! – o rapaz a abraçou e logo Matheu estava junto a eles – E a Chantal?

- Ah, sabem como ela é de manhã. Na hora do almoço ela aparece. – a pequena deu de ombros.

- Aliás… Quem é ele? – Matheu apontou para Tamaki, que havia se escondido atrás de uma das pilastras do portão, aparentemente intimidado com a presença dos outros dois.

- Ah… Ele é meu irmão mais velho. – Ryuu falou sem qualquer emoção na voz.

Tamaki foi rapidamente até ela, a pegando pelos ombros e a chacoalhando. Seus olhos estavam molhados ao falar.

- Ryuu-chan! Não fale assim de mim! Cadê o nosso amor fraternal?!

- Primeiro, aqui você deve me chamar de Aurore. – ela se soltou do outro – E, segundo, eu falo de você como eu quiser. Além disso, nunca houve amor fraternal entre nós.

Aquilo pareceu chocar o mais velho. Frederick e Matheu riam escandalosamente.

- Ele é mesmo seu irmão?

- Meu deus, como é idiota!

Aurore suspirou.

- Nem me falem. Aliás…

* * *

Ayame acordou, percebendo que não estava apoiada no travesseiro. Foi preciso algum tempo até que ela se lembrasse do que tinha acontecido, sentindo o rosto ferver e se sentando imediatamente. Kyouya se moveu levemente na cama, assustando a ruiva, mas não tinha acordado. Chantal levou uma mão ao peito, sentindo o batimento acelerado de seu coração. Ela tinha realmente dividido a cama com ele. _"Então não foi um sonho…"_, um sorriso largo e estranhamente inocente se desenhou em seu rosto.

O moreno acordou com a cama vazia e o som de água caindo vindo do banheiro. Sorriu de canto, se sentando e pegando os óculos. Apesar de sua imagem fria mantida com algum esforço, ele tinha um lado humano. Talvez Ayame não fosse a melhor escolha em se tratando de "despertá-lo", mas não tinha importância. No fundo, ela era uma boa pessoa. Kyouya se levantou, pegando o relógio para ver que horas eram. Já estava quase na hora do almoço.

- Ah, você acordou. – Chantal sorriu ao vê-lo parado à porta do banheiro. Estava trocada, mas trazia uma toalha ao redor da cabeça, sinal de que tinha acabado de sair do banho – Se quiser, pode dormir um pouco mais. Ryuu-chan e Tamaki-baka devem ter ido ver Frederick e Matheu, mas não precisamos ir hoje se não quiser. Como amanhã eles não têm aula, acho que devíamos marcar de sairmos juntos. O que…

- Ayame. – a voz do rapaz a interrompeu. Ao notar que tinha sua atenção, o anfitrião sorriu – Vou voltar para meu quarto, assim você pode se arrumar em paz. Quando estiver pronta, podemos sair para ir ver… Seus amigos.

A ruiva notou a hesitação na última parte, sorrindo como se algo fosse muito engraçado.

- Você por acaso está com ciúmes, Kyouya? Só porque vamos ver meus amigos de infância? – ela se aproximou dele – Já se esqueceu de quem dividiu a cama comigo ontem à noite? – ao ver o rosto do outro corar, a garota riu – Apesar de tudo, você é muito bobo. – dito isso ela o beijou. Diferentemente da outra vez, havia mais intensidade e sentimento no ato.

Kyouya se afastou, cobrindo a boca com uma das mãos.

- Você não devia provocar as pessoas dessa maneira. – então ele se dirigiu à porta e saiu. Apesar do tom, a ruiva conseguiu notar que ele sorria.

"_Ele é mesmo muito bobo…"_ e riu consigo mesma.

* * *

Kyouya ajeitou os óculos, parecendo analisar o antigo colégio de Ayame. A ruiva, por sua vez, ligava para a prima para saber onde ela estava. Quando a loira atendeu, a ruiva a cumprimentou animada. Tamaki estava junto, choramingando alguma coisa do outro lado da linha. Nenhuma das duas se importou. Então Chantal tornou a guardar o aparelho após dizer que já estava a caminho de encontrar o grupo. Os estudantes, ao verem a ruiva com alguém que emanava uma aura tão sombria quanto a dela, se afastavam instintivamente.

- O que há de errado com as pessoas daqui? Achei que viriam cumprimentar uma ex-colega. – o moreno se pôs ao lado da outra, sinal de que poderiam continuar andando.

- Ora, alguém não fez a lição de casa? – Ayame tinha um tom zombeteiro – Por acaso não sabe do grupo que mandava nesse lugar? Mais do que o próprio diretor?

Kyouya não respondeu, o que fez com que a outra risse.

- Não se preocupe, são águas passadas. – a garota pôs as mãos nos bolsos da calça e começou a andar. O outro foi em seu encalce – Ryuu-chan disse que eles estão no prédio sul, na biblioteca. Vamos no encontrar com eles lá.

* * *

- Aurore! – Frederick surgiu detrás de uma das prateleiras – Já teve notícias da Chantal?

- Já mandei ficarem quietos, seus insolentes! – a bibliotecária se aproximou irritada, mas sorriu ao ver a loira ao lado do rapaz – Ora, ora. Se não é a pequena Aurore para nos importunar mais uma vez.

- Olá para a senhora também, senhora Dubois. – Aurore sorria tranquilamente, sem se incomodar com o comentário.

- Oh, meu deus! Todos esses livros clássicos da literatura francesa! Há quanto tempo não vejo uma coleção tão grande assim! – Tamaki estava maravilhado com a biblioteca do lugar, parecendo não se lembrar de que, um dia, a teve a seu dispor.

- Ora, cale a boca. – Ayame, que tinha acabado de chegar, meteu o pé nas costas do primo sem se importar com as consequências, chutando-o para longe – Céus, ele não consegue sentar o rabo nunca?

Matheu riu, se aproximando da amiga.

- Não devia tratar seu primo assim, Chantal. – então o olhar do rapaz se desviou para o moreno logo atrás da ruiva – E quem seria o acompanhante? – o tom frio delatava que ele já havia identificado à ameaça.

- Kyouya, da escola japonesa, terceiro filho de uma família extremamente importante e influente. Vire-se para se dar bem com ele. – feita a "devida" apresentação, a garota foi em direção a Frederick e Aurore.

- Ora, vejo que nutre um interesse profundo pela Ayame. – Kyouya ajeitou os óculos. Falava em japonês como se fosse irrelevante estarem fora do país.

- Seu arrogante…! – Matheu manteve o idioma, o que pareceu surpreender o outro – Não fale como se a conhecesse há mais tempo que nós.

- Ora, nunca foi a minha intenção. – o sorriso frio e distante apareceu no rosto do anfitrião – Perdoe se fui indelicado.

- Ei, vocês dois. – Aurore chamava pelos amigos com tom de deboche – Vão continuar fofocando até quando?

Kyouya não respondeu, apenas indo se juntar ao grupo.

"_Não importa o que aquele rapaz afirme… Posso garantir que conheço mais de Ayame que ele. Acalme-se, Kyouya, não tem como você perder. Não para ele."_.

Matheu pareceu se irritar. _"Qual é a desse cara, hein? Mal chegou e já age como se estivesse em casa?!"_, o rapaz se juntou aos demais, lançando um olhar torto a Kyouya, que se encontrava ao lado de Ayame. O moreno apenas sorriu com satisfação em resposta.

- Bom, agora que estamos todos aqui, por que não vamos tomar um ar lá fora? Além disso, eu quero ver como estão as coisas por aqui. – Chantal passou uma mão no cabelo, ajeitando os cachos, que, naquele dia, se encontravam soltos.

A bibliotecária pareceu se animar ao ouvir que o grupo sairia. Mas, antes disso, Chantal foi quase saltitante até a mulher, que já se encontrava em idade avançada. A senhora Dubois franziu o cenho, imaginando o que uma das melhores – e mais encrenqueiras – alunas poderia querer com ela após ter saído da escola.

- Senhora Dubois, há quanto tempo! Desculpe pelo incômodo. Juro que vamos tentar não por o prédio abaixo! – a ruiva sorriu com certo ar inocente visivelmente calculado. A bibliotecária sorriu desconcertada. Que tipo de comentário era aquele afinal?!

Ryuu, Matheu e Frederick riram, enquanto Tamaki parecia tão desconcertado quanto a mulher e Kyouya fitava a ruiva com um ar sério, até um tanto repreendedor. Ao notar o olhar do colega de turma, Ayame sorriu como se algo fosse realmente engraçado. A prima entendia o que se passava na cabeça da ruiva, mas… _"Ela não devia testar os dois dessa forma…"_, Ryuu suspirou. Fosse como fosse, ela sabia que as coisas terminariam bem. Ou pelo menos esperava.

* * *

- Aliás, nós vamos ter um festival na segunda! – Frederick falava animado, andando na dianteira de frente para o grupo para poder ver todo mundo.

- AH, o tradicional festival em comemoração à chegada das férias! – Aurore pareceu se lembrar dos eventos da escola de repente – Esse ano vão fazer temática por sala, né? Qual vai ser a de vocês?

- Ainda não decidimos. – Matheu parecia animado também – Mas alguns garotos da nossa sala sugeriram um Host Club. Tem que ser mesmo muito idiota.

Ryuu riu. Não só do comentário, mas de seu irmão, que parecia se desfazer em pedaços. Ayame apenas sorria de volta aos amigos, continuando a conversa.

- De fato, tem que ser MUITO idiota para pensar em algo assim. Mas é preciso muita capacidade para administrar da forma correta.

Tamaki parou, revoltado.

- Por que só eu sou alfinetado nesse lugar?! – ele apontava para a prima freneticamente.

- Quem foi que tentou me acordar cedo mesmo? – a ruiva ainda sorria, mas era possível sentir a aura negra emanada pela garota.

O loiro engoliu em seco.

- Mas… Mas eu achei que… Eu só queria…

Chantal suspirou.

- Será que, se o abandonarmos na rua, alguém o leva para casa? Como um cachorrinho abandonado?

- Podíamos tentar, mas acho que papai não vai gostar da ideia. – Ryuu tombou a cabeça para o lado, pensando.

Kyouya apenas observava, sorrindo por dentro com o comentário da amiga sobre a administração do Host Club. Afinal, quem cuidava de todos os detalhes era ele e não Tamaki.

- E o que acham de tomarmos sorvete já que estamos aqui fora? – Frederick apontou para a barraquinha de sorvete que tinham montado para o festival – Ainda estamos testando quais são os melhores sabores, por isso os alunos não pagam nada.

- Mas podemos convencer o responsável a não cobrar nada das grandes ex-alunas também. – Matheu tinha um ar satisfeito – Mesmo que a Aurore não tenha nada de grande.

Ryuu corou.

- E-ei! Vocês não deviam falar assim de mim! Eu ainda posso quebrar o pescoço de vocês!

Ayame a acariciou na cabeça.

- Poupe as energias. Vamos precisar de você descansada.

Frederick franziu o cenho.

- Então você já ouviu…

- Até quando achou que poderia esconder, Frederick? Até que se formassem? Dois anos são bastante tempo. Deviam ter nos escutado e procurado duas pessoas para nos substituir.

Matheu engoliu em seco.

- Não fique assim. Não é só porque eles são mais novos que são menos experientes. Vocês devem ter menos experiência que eles. – Aurore deu de ombros – Mas já temos um plano.

- Bom, vamos tomar o sorvete? – o sorriso de Ayame era calmo apesar da conversa. Alegre até. Como se nada importasse.


	25. Conflitos

Ayame estava atrás do ginásio, tomando mais um sorvete. Ryuu devia estar chegando. As duas tinham dado uma desculpa qualquer para despistar os amigos franceses e deixado Tamaki e Kyouya ajudando de alguma forma nas preparações para o evento. Quando o sorvete acabou, a ruiva ouviu a voz da prima se aproximando. Ela corria. Atrás dela, vinha exatamente quem elas queriam.

- Então esse é o grupinho patético do primeiro ano que resolveu mexer na hierarquia do colégio? – a ruiva desencostou da parede. Tinha posto as mãos no bolso e olhava com um ar frio e indiferente para o quarteto atrás de Ryuu – Não achei que fossem aceitar vir nos conhecer. – e então sorriu.

Aurore, quando achou que a distância era suficiente, pulou em cima da prima em sua famosa voadora. Chantal apenas deu um passo para o lado, desviando. Felizmente a outra já tinha experiência suficiente para conseguir cair em pé no chão em vez de se esborrachar. Então pegou a prima pela gola, não parecendo feliz com o plano.

- Por que eu tive que atraí-los para cá?! Não seria mais fácil você seduzi-los, não?!

- Aurore, por favor. Você sabe o motivo. – Ayame se soltou.

A baixinha sorriu com um ar cúmplice.

- Sei, mas isso ainda não é justo, ok?

- Então depois podemos acertar isso no braço. – a ruiva sorriu do mesmo jeito – E qual o resultado?

- Um bando de fracos. Pior mesmo do que Frederick e Matheu. A única vantagem aqui é numérica.

- Eu imaginei.

Aquilo pareceu irritar o grupo de rapazes que tinha perseguido Ryuu até aquele lugar. Ayame captou um dos comentários antes de avançar.

- Elas não são aquelas da lenda?

- Nós mesmas. – seu sorriso frio foi a última coisa que o menino que vinha a frente viu antes de levar um soco no maxilar.

* * *

- Kyouya! – Tamaki estava ofegante ao ir até o amigo. Por ser muito bonzinho, os rapazes estavam se aproveitando dele – Eu ouvi umas meninas comentando… Parece que um grupo do primeiro ano…!

- Tamaki, eu não quero saber sobre o que acontece aqui. Por que não volta ao que estava fazendo? – o moreno ajeitou os óculos. _"Por que eu aceitei participar disso mesmo?"_.

- Mas, Kyouya, a Ayame está envolvida! Aquelas meninas estavam falando sobre duas ex-alunas que provocaram um grupo do primeiro ano! Não te lembra de nada?!

O outro parou para pensar. Alguns minutos antes, as duas realmente conversavam sobre alguns meninos mais novos, mas ele não se lembrava do que era exatamente. As duas seriam realmente imprudentes a ponto de…? _"Sendo elas, aposto que sim. Ayame tinha comentado algo a respeito antes também…"_, ele suspirou. Por que tinham que ser tão irresponsáveis assim?

- Tamaki, você sabe onde elas estão?

- Ah, vocês são os dois que estavam com a senhorita Chantal! – uma aluna visivelmente francesa tinha parado ao lado deles ao entrar na sala em que estavam – Desculpem, acabei ouvindo parte da conversa de vocês.

Kyouya olhou a garota de cima a baixo enquanto Tamaki fazia o que sabia fazer melhor.

- Ora essa. Alguém capaz de chamar minha prima de "senhorita" deve ter muito respeito por ela. Será que poderia nos dizer onde podemos encontrar a Chantal e a Aurore?

A francesa se afastou visivelmente incomodada.

- Não acredito que você e a senhorita Chantal possam ser parentes. Mas – ela se virou para Kyouya – elas estão ocupadas agora. Então gostaria que não as atrapalhassem.

Tamaki tinha se encolhido a um canto, abalado por sua técnica de encanto não ter funcionado. Aparentemente, as alunas de lá não eram tão influenciáveis como as do Ouran.

- Ocupadas? Com um grupo do primeiro ano? – o moreno tinha um ar sério.

- Você e elas têm bastante afinidade, não é? – a garota sorriu – Sou Alícia. – ela não esperou uma resposta antes de continuar – Elas estão atrás do ginásio, ensinando àqueles pivetes a não se meterem com quem não devem. – seu olhar se tornou frio, fazendo Tamaki sentir um arrepio, como se o comentário tivesse sido direcionado a ele.

Kyouya ajeitou os óculos e desviou o olhar para o loiro. Vendo que estava livre, Alícia se retirou.

- Então, o que quer fazer?

- Kyouya, você não está pensando em ir até lá, não é…? – o rei engoliu em seco.

* * *

Ryuu estava ofegante. Fazia tempo que não tinha uma briga realmente boa. Ayame, por sua vez, apesar do suor lhe escorrendo na testa, parecia capaz de aguentar mais três vezes daquilo tudo. A ruiva sorria triunfante quando Frederick e Matheu apareceram correndo. O primeiro, ao ver a cena, riu satisfeito, indo cumprimentar as amigas. Já o segundo correu em direção à ruiva e a abraçando. A garota não reagiu.

- Sua louca… E se vocês não conseguissem dar conta dos quatro sozinhas? Por que não nos chamaram? –Matheu afastou um pouco o rosto do de Chantal – E ainda cortou o lábio. E está com hematomas! Céus, o que seus pais vão dizer?

- Eles não vão dizer nada. – a voz de Kyouya soou atrás do grupo.

Com o aparecimento repentino dos dois anfitriões, os franceses se assustaram, permitindo que a ruiva se soltasse.

- Ah, é? E por que diz isso? – Matheu não parecia feliz com a visão.

- Porque ele sabe. – a voz de Ayame soou fria. Quando os olhares caíram sobre ela, não havia mais do que indiferença em seu olhar – Porque ele já esteve em casa e sabe como as coisas são. – ela passou a mão no lábio cortado, limpando o sangue – E porque ele não se deixa levar por sentimentos a torto e a direito, Matheu.

- Chantal, já chega. – a voz de Ryuu soava imperativa. Os outros cinco olharam para ela – Matheu tem razão em se preocupar. Nós podíamos ter perdido facilmente se eles – ela apontou para os rapazes estatelados no chão, mas ainda levemente conscientes – fossem mais organizados. Você sabe disso. E você _viu_ do que eles são capazes. Até os veteranos estavam assustados. Tão assustados quanto antes de nos mudarmos. A diferença é que esses _fedelhos_ jogam sujo. Eles não conseguem encarar um desafio de frente.

A ruiva não respondeu, apenas se virando e começando a andar.

- Aya-chan… – a voz de Tamaki saía fraca e ele tentou estender a mão na direção da prima, que rapidamente a afastou com um tapa.

- Não encoste em mim, seu verme idiota.

- A-Aya-chan… Mas, Aya-chan, você precisa de cuidados médicos! – o loiro se pôs no caminho dela.

- Mova-se, Tamaki. – ela o fitou com raiva no olhar.

- Ayame. – Kyouya se aproximou dos dois, pegando a garota pelo braço – Vamos até a enfermaria.

- É logo no prédio à direita. Segundo andar. Fica perto da escada, então é fácil de achar. – Ryuu tinha a voz tranquila, parecendo satisfeita.

Quando o trio se retirou – não sem resistência por parte da ruiva –, Frederick se voltou para a menor. Tinha uma expressão confusa. Não entendia o que tinha acabado de acontecer, nem porque Aurore os impediu de ajudar Chantal de ser arrastada quando tinha dito que estava bem. _"É por isso que eu digo… Eles nunca souberam… E parece que não vão saber. Não tão cedo."_.

- Aurore, quem são eles? – Matheu tinha um tom sombrio, distante.

- Você sabe quem são. – a pequena deu de ombros, caminhando para fora do lugar.

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, Aurore. O que eles representam?

- Meu irmão e Kyouya participam de um clube muito diferente em nossa escola no Japão. – ela se virou para os amigos – Eles são integrantes do Host Club. – ela riu da surpresa no rosto dos dois – Tamaki é o presidente, enquanto Kyouya administra o clube. Chantal frequenta o clube de vez em quando para tirar sarro dos integrantes.

Frederick parecia achar graça enquanto o amigo parecia revoltado.

- Não me venha com essa! Como ele pode conhecer vocês mais do que nós?! Vocês não se conhecem nem há um ano! – os orbes verdes fitaram o chão e o rapaz cerrou os punhos – Não acredito que ele possa ser melhor que nós. E eu vou provar. – ele tornou a fitar Ryuu – Vamos fazer um Host Club melhor que o deles!

Os amigos pareceram se surpreender com a afirmação.

* * *

Na enfermaria, Ayame dormia tranquilamente em uma das camas. Os rapazes do Host Club conversavam próximos à janela, em voz baixa para não correr o risco de acordar a amiga. Os dois estavam sérios, fitando o jardim e os alunos que passavam. Tinham visto Ryuu e os outros passarem já, indo na direção do prédio de frente ao em que eles estavam. Provavelmente para a sala dos dois franceses.

- Você também viu, não foi, Tamaki? Por isso não deixou que ela saísse sem vir aqui.

O loiro concordou.

- Os olhos dela… Refletiam uma dor de muito tempo… Aqueles dois se dizem amigos dela, mas não foram capazes de notar isso…? – o mestiço parecia inconformado.

- Posso estar enganado, mas acho que eles nunca prestaram muita atenção a isso. Para eles, basta serem reconhecidos e temidos pelos outros alunos. Por isso não fizeram nada em relação ao grupo dos alunos do primeiro ano. Enquanto ninguém quisesse provar nada, aqueles dois estariam bem. Mas… O que aconteceria se não tivéssemos vindo para cá?

- Provavelmente os alunos do primeiro ano fariam algo que obrigasse Frederick e Matheu a agirem. – nesse momento, Tamaki pareceu perceber algo – Isso significa que a imagem da Ryuu-chan e da Aya-chan também seria arruinada! – sua expressão se tornou chorosa.

Kyouya suspirou.

- Aquela aluna… Alícia – o moreno esperou que o amigo processasse a informação – também não deixaria barato. Isso poderia tomar proporções enormes. E se acabasse chegando aos ouvidos de alguém do Ouran? Afinal, há uma conexão familiar entre os dois países.

- Kyouya…? Tamaki…? – a voz fraca de Chantal soou vinda da cama – Onde… Vocês estão…?

Os dois foram rapidamente até a garota.

- Aya-chan…! Que bom…! – o loiro não aguentou e começou a chorar, segurando a mão da prima.

Surpreendendo aos dois, a ruiva usou a mão livre para acariciar a cabeça do primo. Seu sorriso era de alívio.

- Achei… Que tinham vindo atrás de vocês…

Kyouya estranhou a afirmação.

- A quem você se refere, Ayame?

- Frederick e Matheu… Principalmente Matheu… Eles são muito possessivos… Eles são… Como os gêmeos.

Tamaki parecia não ouvir, se desmanchando em lágrimas com o rosto apoiado na cama em que Ayame estava deitada. Kyouya ajeitou os óculos. Tudo aquilo por levarem-na até a enfermaria? Por se preocuparem? Não era nada estranho… Na verdade, o estranho era nenhum dos dois ter se manifestado nesse sentido.

- Eles acham que isso arruinaria a imagem do nosso grupo. – Chantal sorriu com tranquilidade ao falar – Até ano passado, eu também acharia.

- Mas você mudou… Eles não. – a voz de Aurore soou da porta, atraindo o olhar do trio – Graças a deus você está bem…! – ela correu até a prima e a abraçou com força.

- Aliás… Vocês podem nos dizer como sabiam que algo estava errado? – Frederick, que parecia arrependido de algo, entrou na enfermaria e foi até as amigas.

- Os alunos. Quando chegamos, nem mesmo Alícia veio me cumprimentar, mesmo que ela tenha me visto da janela da sala de vocês. – o tom de voz de Chantal era calmo. Kyouya se lembrou da cena a que a garota se referia – Eu não acenei porque vi o alívio vindo dela quando sua mão tocou a janela. E logo em seguida alguém a chamou. Supus que fosse medo pela forma rápida como ela se afastou. Além disso, todos se afastavam quando íamos até a biblioteca, mas houve um grupo que nos encarou e até pareceu querer nos impedir de passar. Depois que nos encontramos, vários alunos olhavam para nós com alguma esperança. Vários tinham algum machucado escondido por faixas ou esparadrapos. Mas vocês estavam intactos.

Ryuu entendeu aonde a outra queria chegar e completou o raciocínio para os amigos.

- Isso significava que, apesar de tudo, eles ainda não tinham coragem de encarar o grupo conhecido por mandar na escola, mesmo com dois membros faltando. Mas, se tivéssemos decidido vir depois das férias para cá, provavelmente algo teria acontecido a vocês também. E, com isso, a nossa imagem, como grupo e como pessoas, estaria manchada. Além de nosso orgulho ferido.

Matheu, que tinha se escondido até antão, finalmente decidiu aparecer. Cabisbaixo, ele foi até a cama, se juntando aos amigos.

- Eu não queria pedir para que você viesse aqui porque achei que isso fosse feri-la ainda mais. Como se eu estivesse dizendo que… Eu não sei, que você era suficientemente frágil para precisar dos cuidados de alguém.

- Matheu, todos nós precisamos de um cuidado externo vez ou outra. Já se esqueceu de quando eu precisei te carregar até aqui? – Ayame sorriu com malícia e, ao mesmo tempo, inocência.

O rapaz tremeu, sentindo o rosto ferver, o que arrancou risadas de Chantal, Aurore e Frederick. Tamaki e Kyouya apenas observavam.

- Tão bobinho. – Ayame se divertia, falando em um tom zombeteiro.

- Assim até parece uma criança inocente. – Ryuu completou, no mesmo tom da prima.

- C-calem-se! – Matheu girou sobre os calcanhares e se retirou. Frederick riu, se despedindo e indo atrás do amigo.

- Eu sentia falta disso. – Chantal sorriu tranquilamente, se ajeitando na cama.


	26. O dia do festival

O dia do festival finalmente tinha chegado. Devido aos preparativos, o grupo não tinha saído no dia anterior como o planejado, então os alunos do Ouran decidiram fazer um tour gastronômico pela cidade. Mas, naquele dia, tinham planos para até depois do sol se pôr. Ayame parecia empolgada e tinha escolhido uma roupa especial tanto para ela quanto para Ryuu. Tamaki também parecia contente, mas não havia nenhuma novidade. Quem não parecia muito satisfeito era Kyouya, que ainda estava na cama quando Chantal terminou de se vestir. Ao perceber isso, a ruiva jogou um travesseiro sobre ele.

- Tudo bem que eu também não gosto de ser acordada cedo, mas fomos dormir mais cedo ontem justamente para não nos atrasarmos. Do que adianta você dormir no meu quarto se vai enrolar do mesmo jeito? – ela cruzou os braços diante do corpo.

Kyouya apenas resmungou em resposta.

- Kyouya… Você ficou irritado por ontem…? – a voz da garota ficou repentinamente chorosa, atraindo a atenção de Ryuu, que estava no banheiro ajeitando o cabelo – Acha que eu devia ter te chamado para nos ajudar…? Mas… Eu não ia suportar se você se machucasse por minha causa…

A loira apenas observava, rindo alto ao perceber que o moreno se levantara de repente, assustado com o pequeno monólogo da outra. Ayame sorriu satisfeita. Tinha conseguido o que queria afinal. Então se sentou na cama, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço do moreno, que corou instantaneamente. A ruiva ainda ria um pouco, parecendo realmente se divertir com tudo aquilo, enquanto Aurore tinha voltado para o banheiro.

- Desculpe te acordar assim, mas só falta você se arrumar agora. E comporte-se hoje, porque é nosso último dia aqui e eu não quero encrencas.

Kyouya se livrou gentilmente do abraço da garota.

- Gostaria que não fizesse mais isso. – apesar do tom um tanto frio, era possível ver que o rapaz ainda tinha as bochechas rosadas.

- Mas eu te deixei preocupado, não foi? – Ayame passou carinhosamente uma mão pelo rosto do anfitrião – Desculpe. Vou tentar não repetir a experiência.

O moreno não respondeu.

* * *

- Frederick! Matheu! – Ryuu acenou para os amigos quando chegaram ao colégio.

Os dois estavam próximos à entrada, parecendo discutir algo. Como ainda não estava na hora de eles substituírem os rapazes no Host Club feito pela sala, estavam aproveitando para ver o resto do festival. Naquele momento, decidiam aonde iriam em seguida. A dupla estava indo em direção às amigas – consequentemente, em direção a Tamaki e Kyouya também – quando alguém passou correndo por eles e pulou em cima de Ayame.

- Você foi maravilhosa ontem! Eu gravei tudo! – a garota tinha um tom animado ao falar e parecia encantada.

- Obrigada, Alícia. – Ayame sorriu e, assustando os colegas, deu um selinho na garota que abraçava. Então a soltou, ajeitando a roupa – E como estão todos?

- Ah! – Alícia, que tinha as bochechas rosadas pelo beijo, pareceu se animar mais – Bem mais tranquilos! Muitos se sentem realmente gratos.

- Isso é bom. – a ruiva sorria com carinho para a francesa, lhe acariciando a cabeça ao responder – Afinal, sempre nos esforçamos para que todos se sentissem confortáveis aqui.

Aquilo pareceu desconcertar Kyouya e Tamaki.

- Achei ter ouvido ontem que os alunos estavam assustados na época de vocês também. – o moreno tinha uma expressão de indiferença no rosto.

- Não, não. O que eu disse foi que eles estavam assustados antes de eu e Chantal sairmos. Isso porque não sabiam o que seria do colégio. Afinal, quem sempre manteve a ordem do lugar fomos nós. Vocês podem até estranhar, mas gostávamos mesmo daqui. Mas gostávamos mais de poder bater nos babacas que tentavam estragar o ambiente divertido em que a escola tinha se transformado. – Ryuu sorria alegremente.

- Mas todos tinham medo de desafiar as duas, mesmo que fosse só para testar forças. – Alícia parecia achar graça de alguma coisa. Provavelmente da expressão de Kyouya e Tamaki – Afinal, elas são realmente incríveis.

* * *

Quando o grupo chegou na sala de Frederick e Matheu, os dois já tinham se trocado e estavam atendendo aos clientes. Ayame simplesmente entrou na sala, sem qualquer cerimônia, sendo rapidamente atendida por Matheu. O rapaz pegou carinhosamente uma de suas mãos e lhe beijou as costas da mão. A ruiva apenas sorriu. Então o rapaz a soltou e passou a conduzir o grupo para uma mesa livre. Os dois conversavam animadamente, recebendo um olhar nada agradável de Kyouya.

- E, quando decidirem o que querem pedir, basta me chamar. – e, com uma reverência, o francês se afastou triunfante.

- Ele parece realmente à vontade com tudo isso. – o comentário saiu de Ryuu.

- Um pouco. – Ayame concordou, pegando o cardápio que havia sobre a mesa – Mas… Vamos ver no que dá.

* * *

- Seu chá, senhorita. – Matheu depositou a xícara delicadamente sobre a mesa, sem qualquer ruído. Nenhum outro pedido tinha sido feito no grupo.

Ayame agradeceu.

- Pedi para que adoçassem com pouco açúcar e o deixassem o mais concentrado possível, assim como você gosta. – o rapaz sorriu e Ayame se sentiu momentaneamente constrangida por ele se lembrar daqueles detalhes todos.

A ruiva tomou o chá como se fosse algo realmente especial. No Host Club de Tamaki, ninguém nunca chegou a lhe perguntar como preferia o chá. Ela aceitava por saber que a cultura era diferente, mas ainda acreditava que não custaria perguntar. Especialmente com Tamaki sendo o criador do clube. Enquanto tomava a bebida, um sorriso de canto se desenhou em seus lábios.

Kyouya apenas se levantou sem dizer uma palavra e se retirou. Tamaki logo foi atrás do amigo. As garotas, no entanto, pareceram confusas com ocorrido. Matheu logo se aproximou, perguntando se algo estava errado. Parando para pensar, Ryuu chegou a uma resposta, mas disse que estava tudo bem para o amigo. Quando estavam novamente sozinhas, a loira cruzou os braços sobre a mesa e se aproximou da prima.

- Acho que Kyouya-senpai ficou com ciúme. Afinal, você parecia realmente feliz com o chá. Aposto que nunca fez essa cara besta no clube.

Ayame sentiu as bochechas ficarem rosadas.

- Só fiquei feliz por ele se lembrar. – ela franziu o cenho – Ele não devia surtar por algo tão pequeno.

- Acho que você devia explicar isso a ele para não fazermos a viagem de volta em um clima ruim. Especialmente considerando que vocês têm dormido abraçados todo santo dia e eu me sinto segurando vela naquele quarto. Não jogue tudo isso fora.

Chantal sentiu-se ficar completamente vermelha. Rapidamente a garota terminou o chá e deixou o dinheiro sobre a mesa, se retirando sem dizer mais nada. Condenava mentalmente a prima por dizer aquelas coisas no meio de tanta gente. _"Especialmente porque todos aqui entendem japonês…! Ryuu-chan, sua idiota!"_, ela corria para o banheiro, sentindo o coração bater forte no peito. Precisava se acalmar antes de encontrar com Kyouya e explicar as coisas. _"Respire fundo, Ayame, respire fundo."_.

* * *

- Kyouya! – Chantal encontrou o amigo quase nos portões do colégio e se apressou em ir até ele. O moreno não parava de andar, de forma que ela precisou se pôr no caminho – Que droga, vire para mim quando eu chamar!

- O que foi, Ayame? Achei que estaria apreciando os serviços de seu _amigo_ Matheu. – era notável a irritação na voz do anfitrião.

- Deixe de ser idiota. Eu fiquei feliz, claro. Afinal, ele ainda se lembrava de como eu gosto do meu chá. Não foi porque era _ele_. – agora era ela quem ficava irritada.

- Oh, mesmo? Peço perdão pela indelicadeza. – o moreno deu seu melhor sorriso falso, o que pareceu irritar ainda mais a garota.

Ryuu e Tamaki observavam de longe.

- Não me venha com esse sorrisinho idiota, Kyouya. – ela cruzou os braços diante do corpo.

- Desculpe, mas não sei do que…

Antes que o rapaz pudesse terminar a frase, Ayame levantou o braço. Em poucos segundos, Kyouya tinha levado um tapa no rosto e seus óculos tinham caído no chão. Os irmãos Suou correram em direção à dupla, parecendo preocupados. Ryuu gritava com a prima.

- Sua idiota! Eu falei para se resolver com ele! O que deu em você?

Chantal não respondeu.

- Ah, agora não quer falar! Tudo bem! Então se matem logo! Que belo jeito de se despedir. – ela revirou os olhos e ia dizer mais alguma coisa quando viu Ayame passar por ela e ir até Kyouya – Mas o que…?

A ruiva afastou Tamaki e segurou o moreno pela gola. Então, surpreendendo a todos, ela o puxou para si e o beijou. O Ootori sentiu o rosto esquentar repentinamente, mas não se afastou. Ao contrário, ele passou os braços ao redor da cintura da garota e a beijou de volta. Naquele momento, qualquer raiva parecia ter sido levada para longe. Quando os dois afastaram o rosto, pareciam tomates de tão vermelhos. Aurore ria da cena.

- Seu idiota… Não precisa ficar todo enciumado por uma coisa tão pequena. – Ayame sorriu.

Kyouya apenas sorriu em resposta e a abraçou com mais força.

* * *

Da janela da sala, Matheu e Frederick observavam a cena. O primeiro tinha se animado ao ver que o casal tinha brigado, mas logo suas esperanças ruíram. Frederick lhe deu dois tapinhas de motivação nas costas ao falar.

- Não fique assim. Você vai superar. E ainda vai achar uma garota que te ame. – o garoto sorriu, recebendo um sorriso triste de volta.

Matheu suspirou.

- Eu já sabia que era uma guerra perdida desde o começo. – ele deu os ombros – Mas não custa sonhar, não é?

Frederick deu uma risadinha e concordou, voltando a atender os clientes. Matheu logo fez o mesmo.

* * *

O resto do dia passou sem conturbações, o que pareceu animar os irmãos Suou. Naquele momento, Ryuu provava ser irmã de Tamaki.

- Então vamos jogar o que eu chamo de… "Bebida por rodada"! A cada rodada de "Verdade ou Desafio", cada um deve tomar um gole de champanhe! O que acham? – a pequena parecia animada.

- Você pirou. Até parece o Tamaki-baka. – Ayame estava sentada em sua cama, observando a prima.

- Mas… Eu achei que isso iria alegrar todo mundo. Qual é! É nossa última noite aqui! – a loira cruzou os braços, emburrada.

- Por que não jogamos Desafio ou Desafio normalmente? – Chantal desviou o olhar para os rapazes.

- Não acha que, como estamos em pouca gente, não vai ter tanta graça assim? – Kyouya ajeitou os óculos.

- Tem razão… Então por que não aproveitamos para dormir cedo, já que partiremos logo pela manhã? – Ayame sorriu.

Os outros logo concordaram.


	27. Começam as férias de verão!

_N/A: Esse vai ficar pequeno mesmo que, depois de tanto escrever, eu fiquei "levemente" sem inspiração._

* * *

Aquele era o primeiro dia das férias de verão. Como combinado, Ryuu tinha ido para a casa de Kyouya por volta do meio-dia. Na volta para o Japão, ela tinha dito ao moreno que contaria o que ele quisesse saber, assim como tinham combinado. Afinal, ele tinha conseguido – de um jeito meio desastroso – provar que merecia Ayame. Pelo menos do ponto de vista da loira.

- Ryuu-san, se incomoda se ficarmos em meu quarto? Meu irmão pode vir mais cedo para casa hoje, não gostaria que ele ouvisse nossa conversa. – Kyouya ajeitou os óculos ao acabar de falar.

A baixinha deu de ombros. Tanto fazia o local para ela. Uma vez que tivessem se instalado, Ryuu perguntou o que ele gostaria de saber. Kyouya pensou por um tempo, se lembrando de quando Chantal passou mal na mansão secundária dos Suou. Naquele dia, ela contou que apanhava da mãe. Ao pensar nisso, ele sentiu o coração apertar.

- Por que… Por que a mãe de Chantal…

- Batia nela? Começou depois de Ayame proteger Tamaki. Sabe, naquele dia em que… – Kyouya concordou com a cabeça. Tamaki tinha dito o que ocorrera. Ryuu prosseguiu – Foi depois disso. Nos primeiros dias, a mãe a mimava. Nós chegamos, inocentemente, a achar que as coisas melhorariam. Que as duas se entenderiam finalmente. Até que ela apareceu em casa com um olho roxo e o braço cortado. Além disso, tinha trincado o úmero. Acho que as coisas pioraram progressivamente depois disso. Senão foram de uma vez. Às vezes, Ayame se recusava a nos ver, provavelmente por causa de sua aparência.

Kyouya deixou as mãos no colo. Ouvia com atenção, sentindo a dor do relato de Ryuu.

- Se não me engano, Ayame ainda não tinha feito oito anos na época. Ela fugiu para nossa casa quase quatro anos depois. Tamaki passou quase um ano inteiro tentando convencê-la a voltar para casa e conversar com a mãe. Eu achava melhor ela ficar conosco. Especialmente porque, no dia em que ela apareceu encharcada pela chuva na nossa porta, sozinha… Ela tinha o lábio cortado, vários hematomas. Se bem me lembro, ela também estava com o braço quebrado. E tinha o olho roxo. O cabelo também estava curto, como se alguém o tivesse cortado às pressas apenas para se livrar dele. Era possível ver um corte na nuca dela também. Nada muito profundo, mas estava bem feio. E não parecia que tinha sido tratado. Nos dias seguintes, ela teve muita febre e tinha pegado uma infecção.

Kyouya engoliu em seco.

- Ela quase não falava conosco e quase não comia. Com o passar dos dias, cheguei a acreditar que ela estava tentando morrer de fome. Mas, numa certa vez, quando a comida foi servida, ela comeu tudo tão rápido que todo mundo resolveu medir sua temperatura para ver se não tinha nada errado. Acho que aqueles dias longe da mãe a fizeram ter vontade de viver de novo. – Ryuu sorriu com carinho ao lembrar – Foi pouco depois, quando ela já estava bem melhor, que conhecemos Frederick e Matheu. Os dois eram alunos transferidos e não sabiam francês direito. Ayame se interessou por eles porque, logo no primeiro dia, os dois foram parar na diretoria. – ela riu da ideia – Consegue acreditar? Ela, que queria tanto manter as coisas em paz, se interessou por dois encrenqueiros logo de cara. Bom, depois disso, as cosias pareceram melhorar para todo mundo. A mãe de Ayame também tinha parado de ligar para casa perguntando sobre ela. Papai sempre teve muito carinho por Ayame justamente por isso. Para ele, somos todos como filhos.

O moreno não sabia o que dizer. Apenas fitava Ryuu como se não acreditasse no que ouvia. Não tinha sido culpa dela, mas ainda assim a mãe descontava sua raiva em Ayame, que era apenas uma criança. Apesar das dificuldades, ele não sabia dizer o quanto tinha sorte por ter nascido na família Ootori. Seus olhos estavam marejados, como a Suou logo pareceu perceber.

- Senpai… Você está com cara de quem vai chorar. – ela tinha o tom zombeteiro e, ao mesmo tempo, carinhoso.

Kyouya pareceu se assustar com a observação, logo se recompondo.

- Bom, o que mais você quer saber? – Ryuu se ajeitou, sorrindo calmamente enquanto esperava que o anfitrião pensasse sobre o próximo tópico.

O moreno pareceu se lembrar de algo.

- Ela disse uma vez que odeia ser encarada. _(N/A: vide capítulo 15, quando Ayame beija o Kyouya pela primeira vez)_

- Oh, então você só estava provocando quando disse não saber do que se tratava! – Ryuu pareceu aliviada – Isso é porque ela apanhava toda vez que a mãe a encarava demais. Era quase como um aviso silencioso do que estava por vir. Mas, além disso, como ela teve um desenvolvimento prematuro, também significava que alguém mexeria com ela na rua. Mesmo na escola, alguns meninos a provocavam ou ficavam de risinhos pelos cantos por causa disso. – Ryuu suspirou – Acho que, por isso, ela sempre se meteu fácil em brigas…

- Uma vez, os gêmeos comentaram sobre Ayame considerar Tamaki um traidor.

- Ah, isso é porque ela se sentiu abandonada por ele. – a loira falou sem qualquer emoção na voz, como se fosse um detalhe de pouca importância.

Kyouya piscou algumas vezes. Imaginava que tinha algo mais por trás daquilo. Então, sem resistir, ele riu. Ryuu ficou com uma expressão confusa ao ver a reação do rapaz.

- Desculpe, Ryuu-san. É que, depois de tudo isso, achei que havia um motivo mais profundo por trás dessa "traição". Achei que fosse porque havia a opção de Tamaki dizer "não". Mas, se ele se recusasse, a família inteira estaria em apuros e creio que Ayame sabe disso, não? – a loira concordou, de forma que Kyouya continuou – Não achei que fosse por algo tão simples…

- Bom, de fato… Com um passado tão perturbado… Mas acho que é justamente por isso. Chega uma hora em que mesmo as coisas mais simples passam a ter um grande significado. – Ryuu sorriu – Aliás, já se declarou para ela?

Kyouya corou.

- Não ache que, só porque terminou tudo bem no festival, você está livre disso. Se quer mesmo fazê-la feliz, é bom se declarar logo! – a loira apontou para o anfitrião determinada – Afinal, ela precisa saber exatamente o que você sente!

O moreno suspirou. Apesar de tudo, a garota tinha razão.

- Aproveite que estamos nas férias de verão e podemos fazer algo realmente divertido para se declarar para ela. – Aurore cruzou os braços.

- Ryuu-san, não acha que está passando dos limites?

- De jeito nenhum! Como prima dela e sua amiga, eu espero o melhor para os dois. E isso só vai acontecer se você for muito claro com ela.

O moreno não respondeu.


	28. A ideia de Tamaki

O começo das férias tinha sido realmente entediante para Ayame. O único lado bom era que ela conseguia dormir até tarde todos os dias. Ryuu fazia o mesmo até aquela manhã, quando Tamaki telefonou em seu celular para anunciar uma saída com o clube. A loira ouvia mais ou menos, ainda meio sonolenta. No entanto, quando o irmão falou algo sobre irem ao teatro para ver uma peça romântica e dramática, o cérebro de Aurore pareceu compreender o que aquilo significava.

"_É a oportunidade perfeita!"_, ela sorriu.

- Tudo bem, nós aceitamos. Mas tem que ser depois do almoço se você quer que Ayame participe espontaneamente disso.

Tamaki logo concordou, desligando para poder contar aos outros membros do clube sobre sua ideia.

- Meu deus, por que meu irmão é tão idiota? – Ryuu resmungava ao descer para a cozinha.

- Oh, Ryuu! – a voz do pai se fez ouvir – Acordada tão cedo! O que houve? – ele sorria.

- Ah, o idiota do Tamaki me ligou agora cedo e eu não consegui voltar a dormir… O senhor vai trabalhar? – ela se sentou, pegando uma torrada e manteiga para comer.

- Por que não pede aos empregados para prepararem algo para você?

- Não ignore a minha pergunta. – ela mordeu a torrada.

- Mas é claro que vou trabalhar. Afinal, vocês podem estar de férias, mas ainda temos assuntos a serem tratados na escola.

- Ah, é? – a garota parecia completamente desinteressada – Boa sorte.

Yuzuru ia responder alguma coisa quando uma Ayame irritada e descabelada apareceu na porta.

- Quem deixou o idiota do Tamaki me ligar tão cedo?!

- Ah, Ayame. Bom dia. – o senhor Suou sorriu.

- Bom dia nada! Dê um jeito no incompetente do seu filho! – ela arremessou o celular para o outro lado da cozinha e se virou para voltar para o quarto – Vou voltar a dormir. Não me incomodem.

- Ora, ora… Ela realmente fica de mau humor de manhã. – o pai de Ryuu suspirou – E aposto que quebrou o telefone…

- Mas ela tem razão. Tamaki já tentou acordá-la cedo uma vez e não deu certo. Por que ele ligou agora? – a loira parecia ocupada demais com os próprios devaneios.

* * *

- Ah, Ryuu-san. Bom dia. – Kaoru bocejou – Se for sobre o passeio de hoje, o Tono acabou de nos ligar…

- Bom, é. Mas é outra coisa. Posso ir até aí? – a loira parecia empolgada com algo.

- Ah, claro. Vou acordar o Hikaru. – o ruivo pareceu se animar.

Aurore concordou e logo se arrumava para sair. Tinha certeza de que Kaoru já tinha percebido o que se passava, o que o tornava na pessoa ideal para conversar a respeito. Hikaru podia ser de grande ajuda também, se soubesse lidar com ele. A garota tinha fé de que sabia.

* * *

A campainha logo soou, anunciando a chegada de Ryuu. Os gêmeos foram atendê-la rapidamente. _"Acalme-se, Ryuu. Acalme-se. Por deus, acalme-se! Você não está aqui por ele. É pela Chantal. Pela Chantal, pela Chantal, pela Chantal. Mas ele fica tão lindo com essas roupas…! Maldição!"_, ela rezava para não estar vermelha ao ver Hikaru com roupas normais.

- E sobre o que quer conversar tão urgentemente, Ryuu-san? – a pergunta veio de Kaoru.

- Ah, sobre Kyouya-senpai. E sobre Chantal. Acredito que você já tenha percebido, Kaoru. – a loira desviou o olhar para o outro gêmeo ao continuar – E vou precisar de você, Hikaru, para dar certo.

Kaoru concordou.

- Ayame-san gosta de Kyouya-senpai. – a simplicidade com que o mais novo dos gêmeos falou fez com que Ryuu risse.

Hikaru ficou chocado.

- Mas o que?! Alguém é capaz de gostar daquele Rei dos Demônios?!

- Ora, eles se merecem. – Ryuu suspirou – Ela não fica atrás. São o perfeito casal para governar os demônios.

Hikaru e Kaoru engoliram em seco.

- Se você diz…

- Mas chega de divagar! Tenho certeza de que Tamaki já contou tudo para vocês sobre os planos para hoje. Temos que usar os planos daquele idiota a favor desses dois. – Ryuu estava determinada – Se Kyouya-senpai não se declarar logo, Ayame- vai se forçar a perder o interesse. E ela sempre consegue fazer isso sem muito esforço. Então é bom ser tudo perfeito!

- Bom, o Tono iria sugerir um caminho de flores e música romântica. – os gêmeos falaram sem qualquer emoção na voz, dando os ombros.

- Idiotas. Acham que isso combina com aqueles dois? – Ryuu pareceu se incomodar – Temos que pensar em algo decente!

* * *

Já tinham passado algumas horas desde que Ryuu chegara na casa dos gêmeos quando seu telefone tocou. Ao ver quem era na tela do aparelho, a garota se afastou. Ao atender ao telefone, a pessoa do outro lado começou a gritar.

- QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE SAIR SEM ME AVISAR E ME ABANDONAR AQUI VULNERÁVEL A TELEFONEMAS IDIOTAS DO IMBECIL DO SEU IRMÃO?!

- Acalme-se, Ayame… Eu vim para a casa dos gêmeos. Precisávamos planejar umas coisas para a saída que Tamaki-nii pensou para hoje.

Ayame fez uma pausa do outro lado.

- Eu… Tenho uma vaga lembrança sobre isso… Aliás, onde está o meu telefone?

- Você o arremessou na cozinha. – Ryuu não conseguia acreditar que a prima não se lembrava daquilo.

- AH… Arremessei…? – Chantal parou para pensar – De qualquer forma, volte logo para casa. Não quero encontrar com o Tamaki-baka sozinha.

- Ok, ok… Depois do almoço eu apareço aí. – dito isso, a loira desligou.

Kaoru apareceu pouco depois.

- Era a Ayame-san? Tem algum problema?

Aurore negou.

* * *

Ayame suspirou, desligando o telefone. Precisava se trocar. Tinha uma vaga lembrança do que Tamaki tinha explicado sobre a saída. _"E o idiota achou que bastava dizer que seria depois do almoço… Era para ele me avisar só depois do almoço…!"_, a ruiva tinha o cenho franzido. De qualquer forma, era estranho que Ryuu tivesse ido sozinha para a casa dos gêmeos.

- Eles estão planejando alguma coisa e eu não gosto nada disso.

- Ah, Ayame-sama! A senhorita gostaria do café-da-manhã? – uma das empregadas, que passava no corredor na hora e ouviu a garota resmungando, pôs a cabeça para dentro do quarto.

- Ah. – a garota olhou o horário – Pode preparar a comida do almoço mesmo.

A empregada concordou e logo estava a caminho da cozinha. Ayame terminou de se arrumar, imaginando o que Tamaki e Ryuu estavam planejando. _"Coisa boa que não é… Nunca é."_, ela suspirou.


	29. Um salto no tempo: A festa de natal

_N/A: E de repente é quase ano novo porque… Porque eu quero e é isso. Lidem com isso. Na verdade é porque eu não sei o que fazer para preencher o resto do ano… Enfim! Vamos ao que interessa, ne? Aliás, eu pensei na festa de natal que aparece no primeiro mangá para esse capítulo, apesar de não citar nada da história original..._

* * *

Era o dia da festa de Natal do Host Club. Ayame se sentia animada, mas não sabia dizer exatamente o motivo. Tinha escolhido uma roupa especial para a ocasião, mas se perguntava o tempo todo se era suficientemente boa. Depois de um pequeno ataque de ciúme de Kyouya na saída do clube nas férias de verão, o rapaz não tinha dito mais nada e a tratava normalmente. Isso significava que ela ainda não sabia se ele estava apenas se divertindo a suas custas ou não.

Ryuu logo entrou no quarto, visivelmente tendo dificuldades com a roupa que a prima tinha escolhido.

- Eu me sinto uma anã nesse vestido! Ele é enorme! – a loira estava visivelmente inconformada.

- Não seja boba. Esse vestido combina perfeitamente com você. E é bom ter um toque delicado, combina com a ocasião. Além disso, com o sapato que compramos, vai ficar perfeito. – a ruiva sorriu.

- Para você é fácil falar. Qualquer roupa cai bem! – Aurore parecia estar momentaneamente com inveja do porte visivelmente feminino da prima, que logo tinha caído na gargalhada.

- Olha, nunca achei que você fosse ficar com inveja de algo bobo como isso. Será que é por causa de Hikaru?

- N-não tem nada a ver! – a pequena corou.

- Ora, ora. Um metro e meio de pura vergonha. É isso que você é agora.

- Cale-se! E esse vestido vermelho com esse decote enorme? – ok, ela estava exagerando, mas não se importava – Por acaso você e Kyouya-senpai ainda não se acertaram?

Ayame se sentou na cama, falando com um tom indiferente.

- Na verdade, ainda não. – ela calçou os sapatos – Mas ainda temos tempo. E o fim do ano é uma época mágica, você não acha?

Ryuu suspirou.

* * *

Quando chegaram à escola e entraram no salão, as duas ficaram estáticas. O que viam só podia mesmo ser obra dos integrantes do Host Club. Ao fundo, as duas encontraram os integrantes do clube, caminhando ao seu encontro. Cada um usava um traje diferente de acordo com o que faria na festa, mas Chantal achava que Kyouya era quem estava melhor no traje. _"Se bem que ele deve ficar bem com praticamente qualquer coisa…"_, ela suspirou.

- Ei, ei. Não desanime. Você mesma disse que o fim do ano é uma época mágica. – Ryuu sorriu carinhosamente para a prima, que sorriu de volta.

* * *

A festa já estava na metade e os membros do clube planejavam algo. Aparentemente, Kyouya era o único preocupado com outra coisa. Kaoru, que estava momentaneamente sem uma "missão" a cumprir, parou ao lado do amigo. Ao ver a expressão do Ootori, ele riu.

- Ela está com a Ryuu-san próxima à mesa de sobremesas. Por que não vai até lá?

Kyouya pareceu se surpreender.

- Eu já percebi tem um tempo, se quer saber. Por que não vai até ela e aproveita o clima natalino para dizer como se sente? – o mais novo sorria tranquilamente.

O outro não respondeu, mas sorriu de volta e se afastou.

"_Com isso, mesmo que o plano das férias de verão não tenha dado certo, o plano natalino pode dar. Afinal, é normal que Kyouya-senpai não se declare na frente de todo mundo, não é? Mesmo que o deixemos com ciúme, ainda somos nós."_, o ruivo riu sozinho. Aquele seria um bom natal.

* * *

Kyouya parou a poucos passos de onde as primas conversavam, atraindo primeiro os orbes azuis. Ryuu logo entendeu o que se passava, dizendo à prima que logo voltaria. Ayame apenas concordou, se servindo de mais um pedaço de torta de limão. O moreno aproveitou para se aproximar, perguntando de forma um tanto encabulada se Chantal não queria ir para a varanda.

- Está tudo bem, Kyouya…? Você parece… Preocupado. – ela tinha se voltado para ele, ficando de costas para a vista que a varanda fornecia.

- Ayame, eu…

Mas antes que o moreno pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, os gêmeos apareceram no vidro da janela que separava a varanda do salão, carregando um grande cartaz que atraiu automaticamente a atenção da ruiva. Em letras garrafais, estava escrito algo sobre Kyouya que ela não conseguiu ler, já que o anfitrião bloqueou seu campo de visão assim que percebeu o que se passava.

- Sabe… A Ryuu-chan vive dizendo que vai dar tudo certo. – Chantal sorria – Às vezes, eu quero acreditar nela. Quero acreditar que não estou mergulhando de cabeça em um amor que não vai dar certo. Eu esperava que você dissesse algo nas férias de verão, mas você não fez. Quando as aulas voltaram, parecia que anda tinha acontecido entre nós. Consegue imaginar o quanto isso dói, Kyouya? – seus olhos estavam marejados, mas ela se recusava a chorar – Eu gosto de você, Kyouya. – naquele momento, suas bochechas estavam vermelhas, mas ela sorria. Um sorriso tímido que fez o moreno sorrir de volta.

Sem dizer uma palavra, o Ootori a abraçou de forma carinhosa. Os gêmeos pareciam assustados com a cena. Chocados. Ryuu, ao seu lado, apenas se divertia. O casal ficou daquele jeito por um tempo, como se nem ousassem respirar. Os três observadores então decidiram dar alguma privacidade aos amigos, voltando à festa. Algum tempo depois, Kyouya levantou o rosto de Ayame em direção ao seu, com um sorriso discreto nos lábios.

- Eu também gosto de você, Ayame.

A garota sentiu o rosto ferver, o que arrancou algumas risadas do rapaz. Mas, antes que pudesse protestar, o rapaz a tinha beijado. Naquele momento, os dois estavam corados, mas nenhum deles se importava. Finalmente tinham escutado o que tanto queriam, fazendo com que todas as dúvidas fossem embora. A festa não importava mais. Se pudessem, ficariam ali o resto da noite. Mas Tamaki parecia ter outros planos e logo apareceu com seu jeito espalhafatoso, chamando os dois de volta para a festa.


End file.
